Una aventura Loud entre manchas (TLH x Calle Dálmatas 101)
by iwashere01
Summary: "Loudálmatas" es el nombre que le voy a dar a este crossover jaja. Una historia de aventuras y acción que unirá a estas dos grandes familias, una humana y otra canina. ¿Qué sucedería si ambas se encontrasen? ¿Podrán entenderse? ¿Surgirá algún conflicto? ¡Lo veremos aquí mismo! TLH pertenece a Chris Savino, Nick y Viacom. Calle Dálmatas 101 pertenece a Disney.
1. Viaje sorpresa

**Hola lectores! Estoy aquí con un nuevo proyecto que llegó a mi mente luego de ver la serie Calle Dálmatas 101 la cual sinceramente me encanta. No pude evitar notar las similitudes que algunos personajes de ambas familias tienen así que decidí crear mi propia historia uniéndolos. Tengo buenas expectativas con esta idea y espero que también sea de su agrado.**

**Estuve algo ausente porque no tuve conexión a internet por más de un mes, lo que me sacó la inspiración de escribir en mis otros proyectos, de los cuales dejaré una actualización de cada uno en mi perfil, así que por favor vayan a visitarlo para ver su continuidad.**

**Sin más preámbulos, ¡doy inicio a esta nueva aventura de manchas más Loud que puedan conocer!**

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Una aventura Loud entre ****manchas**

**Capítulo 1: Viaje sorpresa**

Los residentes de la casa Loud disfrutaban de un día libre de quehaceres realizando sus actividades favoritas. Era época de descanso para todos ya que los niños se encontraban exentos de asistir a clases debido al receso escolar, mientras que los padres habían decidido tomarse los días de vacaciones en esa misma fecha. La idea de realizar un nuevo viaje familiar rondaba por sus cabezas pero aun no tenían escogido algún lugar en especial.

Lynn Sr. estaba en su querida cocina, tarareando mientras ordenaba los utensilios y platos. Para él, esa era un forma de relajarse y, aunque extraña para los demás, lo ayudaba a despejar sus problemas y preocupaciones del trabajo. Como era su costumbre, sus canciones alegres cortaron con el silencio que lo rodeaba, además del tintineo de los cubiertos y trastos que guardaba.

_"El especial de hoy, todo un éxito fue._

_Eso es lo que s__oy, y alegría causé."_

Charles ingresa a la cocina y ve a su dueño cantando felizmente mientras guarda en la alacena las últimas cosas. El pequeño pitbull terrier sonríe y mueve la cola al ritmo de su melodía.

_"El tenedor va aquí, la cuchara también._

_Y termino así, ¡todo en un santiamén!"_

Un tremendo golpe de puerta hace que el hombre caiga al piso y las alacenas se abran de manera inoportuna, convirtiendo todo su esfuerzo en añicos. La voz de una de sus hijas retumba por todo el piso de la casa.

"¡Chicos, no van a creer lo que conseguí!" La Loud rockera da aviso a todos desde la entrada sosteniendo un ticket.

Sus hermanos asoman la cabeza desde las escaleras, algunos confundidos y otros molestos por su interrupción, entre los cuales vemos a Lola con el maquillaje corrido y a Lynn con una pelota de tenis incrustada en su ojo izquierdo.

Rita sale de su habitación con un libro y bolígrafo en mano, asustada por el grito repentino. "¡¿Qué sucedió hija?!"

"¡Nada malo ma!" Ingresa al living donde todos comienzan a reunirse. "Tengo lo que estábamos buscando."

"¡Pues habla ya Luna!" La apura una impacientada Lori con su teléfono en mano.

Luna se acerca a su padre y coloca una mano en su hombro. "¿Recuerdan que no teníamos destino de vacaciones, y que no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo en familia?" Todos asienten dos veces. "Bueno, pues aquí tengo un boleto obsequiado por mi ídolo, una señal de que el mejor lugar a visitar fue, es y siempre será..." Todos se asoman para leer lo que decía el pedazo de papel. "...¡Londres, Inglaterra!" Exclama totalmente entusiasmada, aturdiendo a quienes estaban más próximos a ella.

"¡Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos!" El señor Loud mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro con sus manos a los costados, agitado por la emoción.

"Hmm, buena elección Luna." Comenta Rita con una sonrisa. "Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido visitar esa hermosa ciudad." Toma su libro nuevamente y lo abraza. "Tendré la oportunidad de conocer más sobre mis escritores ingleses favoritos." Chilla de felicidad. Lucy se suma al festejo de su madre, aunque solamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pff, ¿y qué hay de bueno allí?" Exclama Lola abandonando el lugar cruzada de brazos.

"Certámenes internacionales de belleza hermana." Dice Luna persuasiva.

La princesa voltea con ojos estrellados y cambia de opinión. "¡¿De verás?! ¡ME ANOTO!"

"Uhh, conocer a mis futbolistas favoritos de la selección inglesa es una buena opción para ir hasta allí." La deportista también manifiesta su motivo.

"¡Y qué hay de la moda y las tendencias de su ciudad!" Leni imita la cara de la gemela. "Es taaan perfecta."

Luna ríe ante la reacción de sus familiares. "Me alegro que todos estén contentos por la noticia. Para mi será una experiencia única, ya que tendré el honor de acompañar a Mick en la producción de su nuevo tema."

Los ojos de Lynn Sr. se humedecen ante esa revelación y abraza a su hija rockera sollozando de alegría. "BUUAAAAA, mi pequeña cumplirá uno de sus mayores sueños." La aprieta fuertemente haciéndola sentir un poco avergonzada.

"Ya papá, gracias por tu afecto jeje." Lo golpetea en la espalda suavemente mientras recibe el abrazo.

Lynn Sr. deja de llorar y se sorbe la nariz. "Lo siento, es que...estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

A pesar de que su llanto había culminado, detrás del tumulto de hermanos se oyen más lloriqueos. Todos se apartan para revelar a Lori con el maquillaje corrido y lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro.

"AWW HERMANA." Exclama Luna. "Nunca te había visto tan feliz por mi." Se acerca a ella y la abraza.

"Cla...clar...claro, e-esa es...la ra...razón por la que...e-estoy llorando." Y se hunde en sus brazos, soltando más lágrimas por doquier.

Lincoln baja la mirada y ve el teléfono de Lori a sus pies, lo que le da a entender el verdadero motivo de su llanto. Lo levanta y se lo entrega nuevamente. "Toma Lori, probablemente Bobby te envió un mensaje."

"BUUAAAAAAA." Todos tapan sus oídos. "¡Me alejaré aun más de mi Bubu osito, buaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, entiendo." La rockera cierra sus ojos por el incesante ruido.

* * *

Luego de unas horas, cuando todos ya se encontraban más calmados, los adultos de la casa estaban en su cuarto haciendo los arreglos correspondientes para el viaje. Tenían que buscar alguien a cargo para cuidar de sus mascotas, ya que lamentablemente y por obvias razones, no podrían viajar con ellos. Lynn Sr. debía conseguir un garage para Vanzilla, ya que no se sentía del todo cómodo dejando sola su amada camioneta a afueras de la casa por tanto tiempo, y el suyo estaba saturado de cosas que no haría tiempo para ordenar. Mismo así con el cuidado de su hogar y lugar de trabajo, del que tenía pensado se encargarían su suegro Albert y su amigo Kotaro respectivamente.

"Bien querida, eso por un lado, y ahora debemos hacer las maletas y ver que los niños hagan las suyas antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"Lynn, todavía quedan días para nuestro viaje y ni siquiera sabemos cuál es el vuelo, ni la dirección, ni la cantidad de días."

El señor Loud se cruza de brazos. "Lo sé, solo quiero evitar que armen todo a último momento como la última vez."

_[Flashback - Si quieren imaginar la música de fondo que ponen en el programa háganlo jaja]_

_"¡Vamos niños que se nos va el vuelo!" Lynn Sr. esperaba impaciente en Vanzilla._

_Lynn Jr. sale de la casa con una maleta repleta de cosas, a punto de explotar. "¡Aquí estoy papá!"_

_"¡Ugh, Lynn! ¿Qué tanto llevas allí?"_

_"Pues las pelotas de baloncesto, de fútbol, de béisbol, de te-" Detiene su conteo. "¡Olvidé las de tenis!" E ingresa nuevamente disparada como una bala, dejando caer la maleta que finalmente estalla revoleando todas sus pertenencias por el jardín. Y para la desgracia de su padre, el suspensorio cae justo en su cara._

_[Fin del flashback]_

"Querido...no teníamos ningún vuelo programado." Dice Rita cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

"Okay, pero entiendes mi punto." Hace el mismo gesto.

Otro estallido de puerta interrumpe su conversación, provocando un sonoro estruendo en sus oídos. Nuevamente Luna aparece en la entrada de su habitación con noticias frescas.

"¡Ya tengo los datos y estado de nuestro vuelo chicos!" Canta alegre.

"Eso es genial hija." Lynn Sr. acaricia su oreja por el reciente ruido. "Pero por favor, deja de entrar así a los cuartos."

La chica ríe nerviosa "Lo siento jeje, no puedo controlar mi emoción."

"De acuerdo, enséñanos toda la información del vuelo." Prosigue su madre.

"Está bien, la cosa es así." Extrae los pasajes. "En mi reciente encuentro con Mick, me contó que un multimillonario amigo suyo, proveniente de una ciudad cercana a su ciudad natal, nos proveerá la vivienda. Y no van a creer esto, pero el dueño dijo que nos daría hospedaje totalmente gratis durante el tiempo que estemos. La única condición es cuidar de sus mascotas, las cuales dice son bastante inteligentes y nada problemáticas."

"¡¿Es en serio?!" Ambos padres expresan atónitos al unísono.

"¡Así es chicos, totalmente gratis!" La rockera lanza su puño al cielo. "La dirección de la casa, y se que esto sonará gracioso, es Calle Dálmatas 101 en la ciudad de Camden, a tan solo unos 40 kilómetros de Dartford, donde Mick grabará el tema para su nuevo sencillo, con _moi_." Se señala a sí misma.

"¡Sensacional querida, hazle saber a Mick que estamos profundamente agradecidos por su cordialidad!" Exclama el señor Loud.

"¿Calle Dálmatas 101? Realmente suena a como si fuera un chiste." Ríe, aunque pensante, Rita. "¿No te recuerda a algo querido?"

"Sí...tengo recuerdos vagos de un libro sobre algo así..." Rasca su cabeza. "Bah, lo importante aquí es que ya tenemos viaje." Se pone de pie alzando los brazos triunfante.

"Si quieren esta noche en la cena haré oficial la noticia para todos." Se ofrece la menor.

"De acuerdo hija." Concuerda el padre. "Estoy tan emocionado y contento que hoy haré un plato especial británico para la cena."

"¡SÍ!" Exclama su hija.

"Ya sabes querida, para que todos se vayan acostumbrando." Dirige la mirada a su esposa, quien no se veía tan satisfecha con la idea de la comida.

Los próximos días pasaron lentamente, producto de la ansiedad de la familia Loud por el viaje. Cada uno se despidió de sus amigos en Royal Woods, prometiendo traer buenas y divertidas historias a su regreso. Y así comienza esta aventura Loud en las afueras del continente americano.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos con este primer capítulo, corto, pero conciso y suficiente para detonar lo que se viene en los próximos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de la misma forma que yo lo hice escribiendo, y me despido de ustedes, hasta la siguiente actualización. ¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: El título de la historia está sujeto a cambios ya que no me convence del todo.**


	2. Un típico día Dálmata

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Un típico día Dálmata**

En la ciudad de Camden, en Londres, las personas caminan por las calles diariamente, inmersas en aquellos pequeños aparatos que iluminan sus caras. La mayoría probablemente ni se percata de la cantidad de animales que andan por la ciudad, muchas de las cuales tienen sus propios estilos de vida e incluso consideran a sus dueños como sus mascotas. Mucho menos sabrán que en la particular casa ubicada en la calle Dálmatas 101, una gran familia hace honor a aquel nombre con exactamente esa misma cantidad de integrantes. ¿Difícil de creer?, pues vayamos a averiguarlo.

Una ráfaga blanca y negra pasa a toda velocidad en frente de un perro dálmata con collar rojo, el cual está limpiando con un pequeño paño los cuadros colgados en la pared. La gran bola de pelos monocromática pasa de un lado al otro interrumpiendo al can mayor, ya algo molesto por el alboroto.

"Niños, por favor, no ahora que estoy desinfectando nuestros recuerdos." Dice éste. Una pelota roja de goma roza su cara mientras sus hermanos menores van tras ella divertidos y riendo. El perro voltea a ver la causa de aquel escándalo y ve a su hermana sentada esperando por los pequeños. "Dolly, deja de lanzar esa pelota. ¿No ves que estoy manteniendo la limpieza aquí?"

"Ay Dylan, es la décima vez en el día que lo haces." La dálmata de triple collar rueda los ojos. Luego se coloca en posición de salto y se impulsa por encima de él, dando un giro en el aire y cayendo exitosamente en cuatro patas del otro lado. En el proceso, casi en cámara lenta, su hermano la observa boquiabierto, con el susto de que caería sobre él y provocaría un desastre. Sin embargo, ella era experta en sus acrobacias y sabía que eso no pasaría.

Los cachorros regresan con su hermana mayor, uno de ellos con la pelota en la boca. "Toma Dolly, ya son cinco veces que he conseguido atrapar el almuerzo que se te escapa sin querer, ¿ahora ya puedo ir a cavar?" Un cachorro manchado de lodo escupe el juguete.

"¿Almuerzo?" La dálmata levanta una ceja.

Uno de sus otros hermanos se asoma y le susurra. "Él cree que eso es una albóndiga."

"Oh."

Dylan toma la pelota ensalivada con asco y la avienta lejos. "Muy bien, ya fueron muchos juegos por hoy, ahora vayan a descansar hasta que lleguen mamá y papá, y cenaremos todos juntos."

"AWWW." Se quejan todos en coro.

"Vamos, vamos, sin chistar niños." El dálmata a cargo comienza a escoltarlos hacia su habitación. "Sería bueno que me ayudes Dolly." La mira con el ceño fruncido.

"Pff, ya voy..." Ella simplemente toma a uno del pellejo sobrante de la nuca con su boca y lo lleva. "No deberíash zer tan amargadoh." Su habla se ve afectada por dicha acción.

"No lo soy, solo soy responsable y ordenado, algo que muchos no logran entender."

Luego de acostar a los cachorros, ambos retornan al pasillo de entrada de la casa, donde Dolly se apoya sobre la barandilla de la escalera y Dylan retoma la limpieza.

"¿Vas a seguir con eso?"

"Sí." Contesta de manera fría.

La dálmata niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior, pensando en que su hermano jamás cambiaría.

Unos minutos más tarde, Dylan paseaba por los pasillos del piso superior de la casa cuando escucha ruidos provenientes de una habitación. Sus orejas se alzan en dirección al lugar de origen de los mismos, indicándole el camino. Al contemplar el sonido de más cerca, nota que éste surgía de la habitación donde sus hermanos mas pequeños estaban descansando.

"A la de tres." Logra escuchar. "Uno, dos..." Pero antes de que la cuenta llegue a tres decide ingresar a toda velocidad, temiendo alguna travesura de los menores.

"¡Ah, Dizzy, Dee Dee, ¡¿qué están haciendo?!" Ambas cachorras se encontraban al borde de la ventana que da hacia el jardín.

"¡Dylan!" Exclaman, y por la sorpresa, Dizzy retrocede y cae.

El mayor se agarra la cabeza y grita dramáticamente. "¡DIZZYYYY!"

"¡Au!" Se escucha de abajo. La pequeña había impactado sobre Dolly, quien les tenía una colchoneta preparada para saltar.

Dylan se asoma a ver y entiende lo que las tres tramaban. "¿Con que dejando escapar a las cachorras eh?"

Dee Dee abraza a su hermano y suplica. "No te enojes con Dolly, fue nuestra idea salir a jugar y le dijimos que nos ayude."

"Aprecio que digas la verdad pero fue una muy mala acción." El perro voltea la cabeza y ve a los demás cachorros observándolos. "Además, por el alboroto despertaron al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas."

"En realidad, lo que nos despertó fue tu grito de niña." Se burla uno de los tres Dimitris, sus gemelos ríen a carcajadas.

Dylan los mira con el ceño fruncido pero termina ignorándolos. "Quédense aquí mientras busco a Dizzy." Sale del cuarto. "Y regaño a mi irresponsable hermana." Gruñe en voz baja.

En la entrada de la residencia Dálmata, Dolly se recupera del golpe que su hermana menor le había ocasionado. "Chicas, les dije que saltaran sobre la colchoneta, no sobre mí." Se frota la cabeza.

"Amm, creo que Dylan viene algo enfadado." Dizzy ve a su hermano en la puerta respirando profundo de la ira.

"Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez." La dálmata mayor entrecierra los ojos.

"Dolly, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Una de las cachorras podría haber salido lastimada." Toma en patas a la pequeña. "Sabes que mamá y papá confían en nosotros para cuidar de todos ellos."

"Estaba todo bajo control Dylan, hasta que tú llegaste y lo arruinaste."

"¡Grito de niña!" Vuelve a exclamar el mismo Dimitri desde arriba, seguido de más carcajadas.

"La próxima vez ayúdame a evitar problemas en vez de crearlos. Tenemos que darles el ejemplo." Retorna hacia la puerta. Cuando está a punto de abrirla, ésta se abre de golpe con un portazo en su cara.

"¡Dolly, aquí estás!" Exclama un dálmata sin patas traseras, apoyado en un aparato semejante a una silla de ruedas. "Tengo un nuevo truco para mostrarte."

"Soy todo ojos Delgado." La dálmata sonríe y alza sus pulgares.

El pequeño acelera y corre hacia la base de un árbol, justo cuando parecía que chocaría, se inclina hacia arriba, trepando el árbol como si desafiara las leyes de gravedad. Al llegar a la cima, luego de esquivar todas sus ramas, da una vuelta hacia atrás, logrando hacer un giro de 360° para terminar cayendo al lado de su hermana sin ningún rasguño.

"Wujuuu, ¡eso fue genial!" Lo aclama ella mientras Dylan permanecía petrificado con la boca abierta.

"Oye Dylan." Una voz lo llama tocándole el hombro, lo que asusta al dálmata y hace que de un salto en el aire. "Tranquilo, solo soy yo, Dawkins."

Dylan suspira pesadamente antes de responder. "Ufff, casi me matas del susto."

"Tranquilo, solo vine a avisarte que en un corto período de tiempo una serie de cuerpos luminosos surcaran los cielos de Camden. Estuve averiguando de qué se tratan y si son peligrosos pero no son nada grave, simplemente un espectáculo que nos ofrece nuestro planeta." Explica en su jerga intelectual. Pasados unos pocos segundos, fieles a su declaración, unas pequeñas luces lejanas son vistas desde el mismo punto donde los perros estaban ubicados. Todos allí contemplan aquella función natural dada por el universo, sus ojos brillan reflejando el resplandor de los astros viajeros.

Todos menos uno...

"¡AHHHHH! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡SE LOS DIJE, SE LOS DIJEEEEEEE!" Un perro de pelaje negro con manchas blancas y moradas imita el famoso cuadro de 'El Grito' al ver lo que sucedía. Se aferra a su hermano Dylan apretujándolo hasta casi sacarle el aire.

"¡Dante, me tapas la visión!" Intenta quitárselo de encima.

"¡No se preocupen por mí, los veré al otro lado!" Continúa aullando.

Para la tristeza de muchos, el espectáculo llega a su fin y sus ojos se posan sobre el dálmata gótico que seguía temblando y gritando. Dolly ríe y se echa al piso, su hermano Delgado la imita.

Dante abre los ojos y observa su alrededor. "¿Ya...ya pasó?" Voltea a ver a Dylan que estaba pegado a él. "¿Ya estamos en el purgatorio?"

Dylan solo lo empuja haciendo que caiga al suelo. "Gracias Dante, por tu culpa me perdí de verlo por completo." Sacude el polvo de su cuerpo. "Bueno, de seguro tendré la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo en-"

"-unos 9457 años más." Completa la frase Dawkins.

Dylan responde a eso con un gruñido enfadado. Siente unas pequeñas patas tocando las suyas, mira hacia abajo y nota a la dulce Dorothy quien intentaba llamar su atención. "Aw, ¿qué hay Dorothy?" La acaricia suavemente. "Tú siempre haces que todos sonriamos." La bebé simplemente ríe tiernamente.

"Espera, ¿qué hace Dorothy aquí si habías dejado a los cachorros durmiendo en la habitación?" Inquiere el dálmata científico.

Antes de notarlo, Dylan ya se había largado a solucionar el problema. Al ingresar a la casa, ve que todos los cachorros estaban haciendo un completo desastre. Los Dimitris se perseguían entre sí, volteando todo a su paso; el dálmata amante de la música, DJ, tocaba su batería improvisada con frascos y latas haciendo que los vidrios de los cuadros en la pared reventaran; la dálmata pintora, Da Vinci, llenaba las monótonas paredes con su arte colorido; el dálmata excavador, Diesel, había hecho huecos por todo el lugar, formando un laberinto subterráneo; los demás cachorros correteaban jugando y mordisqueando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Teniendo todo eso frente a sus ojos, Dylan estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Deepak, el dálmata yin-yang, llega y lo sostiene en sus patas.

"Por favor, Dylan, ¡no te rindas y haz algo!" Exclama totalmente nervioso y alocado.

"¡Haz de tu meditación espiritual para calmarlos!" El mayor retoma un poco el aliento.

"¡Ya lo intenté y no pasó nadaaaaaa!" Sigue con su locura. "¡Esta vez me ignoraron como a un tapete!"

"¿Deepak un tapete?" Pregunta Dimitri 1.

"¡Entonces todos sobre él!" Aúlla Dimitri 2. Todos los pequeños se abalanzan sobre el pobre alterado dálmata y lo persiguen por todo el lugar.

Dolly y los demás ingresan y ven todo el alboroto causado. Delgado, conmocionado por el ruido, comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de las habitaciones a la velocidad de la luz; Dante se escabulle en una esquina oscurecida por las sombras, intentando desaparecer de allí por completo; Dizzy se une a su hermana compinche Dee Dee y hacen travesuras con la máquina distribuidora de comida. Con su hermano al borde del colapso, la dálmata mayor decide intervenir. "¡CACHORROS!" Extiende su pata en señal de alto. "¡La pata significa PAUSA!" Todos se detienen en sus lugares ante el llamado.

Dylan agita su cabeza para deshacerse de aquellas imágenes desastrosas; ve a su hermana al frente de la situación y a todos sus hermanos menores congelados en sus lugares. "Gracias hermana." Ella sonríe. "Eres la única que puede ayudarme cuando estoy en aprietos." Finalmente admite que sin ella no podría cuidar de los cachorros solo, a lo que su hermana lo abraza.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Dylan se encontraba en su casa del árbol junto a su amigo Fergus conversando sobre su día. Mientras platicaban, el férvido amante del espacio se dedicaba a sacar el polvo de sus rocas lunares con un plumero.

"Ya le encontrarás lo bueno a vivir como un salvaje." El zorro se sienta apoyado en la pared con sus patas delanteras detrás de su cabeza.

"No volverás a hacerlo Fergus." Le lanza una mirada de desaprobación, recordando cuando su amigo junto con su pandilla intentaron convertirlo en un perro callejero.

"¿Y qué dices de vivir con un humano?"

"Pues solo pasó una vez y no creo que se repita." Declara firmemente.

"¿Entonces vivirás solo toda tu vida?" Toma una de las rocas y la examina.

"¿Solo? Tengo a mi familia y amigos." El dálmata observa la acción de su amigo con detenimiento.

"O sea que no te gusta vivir a la intemperie ni acompañado por una mascota." Arroja a un costado el objeto brillante.

Antes que éste caiga al suelo, Dylan se lanza a capturarlo y lo coloca en su lugar. "Fergus, por favor ten cuidado." Se queja casi chillando. Luego de unos segundos vuelve a las palabras de su amigo. "Mira, aunque en su momento extrañé a nuestra mascota temporal, y a pesar de que el día que me enseñaste a ser salvaje me sentí algo 'liberado', realmente me siento cómodo con la vida que tengo, rodeado de mis seres queridos."

"Aww, eso es halagador." Responde con tono sarcástico y le revuelve el pelaje de su cabeza. "Sabes Dylan..." El can voltea a verlo. "...algún día una sorpresa podrá golpearte de repente en la cabeza, y tal vez te haga cambiar un poco de parecer sobre lo que hemos hablado."

De forma imprevista, como si el destino hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras, una pelota de golf vuela hacia su casa del árbol, ingresando por la ventana, y noquea al dálmata que termina inconsciente sobre el piso con tres pequeñas lunas y algunas estrellas girando sobre su cabeza. Desde una ventana frontal de la casa principal, Dimitri 3 festeja eufórico su logro. "¡HOYO EN UNO!" Sus hermanos gemelos lo aplauden.

Fergus se asoma para ver a su amigo de cerca, quien tenía los ojos girando por el golpe. "Por si las dudas amigo, ese no era el golpe al que me refería."

El dálmata agita su cabeza rápidamente y se pone de patas, levemente mareado. "Menos mal." Se acaricia la zona adolorida.

"Oye, ¿por qué no hacemos algo entretenido?" Propone el zorro.

Dylan levanta sus orejas y mueve su cola alegre, olvidándose por completo del dolor. "¿Jugamos Poodlewolf?"

"Ahh...¿no son esos tus padres?" Su amigo señala a un par de dálmatas adultos ingresando a la casa.

"Oh, es verdad, debo ir a preparar la cena. Lo siento Fergus, otro día jugaremos." Se despide y desciende del árbol con rapidez.

El zorro suspira del alivio y lo observa ingresando a su hogar con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo están mis cachorros?" El padre saluda a todos sus hijos con las patas abiertas. "¡Vengan a darle un abrazo a su viejo!" Inmediatamente una avalancha de cachorros se abalanza sobre él, gritando '¡abrazo, abrazo!'

La madre, con su botiquín portátil de enfermera en la boca, ríe ante la escena. Dylan aparece detrás de ellos. "Oh Dylan, es raro verte fuera de casa." Dice ella.

"Hola mamá, solo estaba en mi casa del árbol."

El padre saca su cabeza del montón de perros que estaban sobre él. "¿Alguna noticia hijo?"

"Nada que reportar papá."

Inesperadamente para el can, su hermana se desliza a toda velocidad por la barandilla y da un giro en el aire, cayendo sobre el lomo de su hermano. "¡BAUWAKAGUAU!" Exclama en el proceso. "Hola chicos, ¿saben que día es hoy?"

Ambos padres se miran entre sí y luego voltean a ver a su hija. "No, realmente." Responde el macho.

Detrás de una Dolly sonriente aparece una pequeña dálmata con un collar rosa decorado con corazones. "¿Cómo pudieron olvidarlo?"

Luego sale otra idéntica pero con un collar con decorado de diamantes. "Hoy es la noche especial..."

Y finalmente una tercera con collar decorado con círculos. "...¡de la película familiar!"

"¡SÍ!" Exclama Dolly extrayendo un estuche de DVD.

"¡Oh, tienen razón!" El padre alza las cejas con asombro. "Iré a hacer las palomitas."

Dylan sale de las garras de su hermana arrastrándose como un zombie. "Auch, había olvidado la noche de película en familia." Dice adolorido. "Y eso que ya estaba por preparar la cena."

"Jajaja, ¿ves que siempre necesitarás de mi ayuda hermano?" Sonríe Dolly, guiñando un ojo.

Y así finaliza un día mas o menos típico en la familia Dálmata. Con dos padres la mayor parte del día ocupados, dos hermanos a cargo del cuidado de la casa y los menores, y un sinfín de cachorros con personalidades diferentes, el caos puede ser mayor al que nosotros ya conocemos, ¿no?

* * *

**Espero que les hayas gustado esta introducción a la familia Dálmata. Para los que aún no la han visto, de verdad recomiendo la serie, es muy graciosa, interesante y el hecho de tener diferentes personalidades en los personajes, tal y como sucede en TLH, hizo que me llamara la atención desde el inicio. ****Por ahora fue un capítulo dedicado para cada familia, próximamente se vendrá la unificación donde serán respondidas aquellas preguntas que nos hacemos.**

**¡Gracias por la lectura y hasta la próxima actualización!**


	3. Inesperada reunión

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Inesperada reunión**

Con una gran cantidad de aviones esperando por sus pasajeros para despegar y otros surcando los cielos ya por aterrizar, el aeropuerto de la Ciudad de Londres, como cualquier otro, se colma de miles de personas día a día entre apuros, caras largas por los retrasos y sonrisas por haber llegado a destino. Éste último era el caso de la familia más grande de Royal Woods que salía del predio junto con las maletas. Sus ojos contemplan todo lo que los rodea, un hermoso paisaje urbano ante ellos que jamás pensaron sucedería de forma tan inesperada.

"Es bellísimo." Exclama Lynn Sr. con una cascada de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Han pasado décadas desde la última vez que estuve aquí." Se suena la nariz con un pañuelo que le entrega su hija Luna, quien llevaba la misma expresión en su rostro.

"Mi primera vez en Londres." Expresa totalmente pasmada.

"De tal palo, tal astilla." Ríe Rita observándolos. "¿Ustedes que opinan niños?" Gira para ver al resto de sus hijos.

"Pues um, nunca había visto a Luna y a papá babear tanto antes." Responde Leni disgustada y algo confusa.

"Jaja no hija, me refiero al lugar."

"Oh, se ve encantador."

Una serie de 'clics' suenan y todos voltean a ver de dónde provienen. Era Lori sacando selfies como si no hubiera un mañana. "Literalmente es un hermoso lugar para subir mi contador de 'me gusta'."

"¡No había pensado en eso!" Exclama la modista y saca su celular para copiar a la mayor.

"Luna, ¿podrías dejar eso para otro momento y decirnos cuál es el siguiente paso?" Lincoln llevaba una pesada mochila sobre su espalda y parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué traes allí?" Le pregunta Lola.

"Las cosas...de Lynn..." Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo por el esfuerzo.

"¿Y por qué lo haces?"

"Le dije que si llevaba mi equipaje le daría la mejor habitación de la casa." Dice la deportista examinando su mano y luego la frota en su pecho suavemente.

"¿Y quién dijo que tú tendrás la mejor habitación?"

"Lo dije yo cuando apostamos en la noche de juegos de la semana pasada." Aproxima su rostro intimidante al de su hermana, ambas narices chocando.

"Ja, no recuerdo nada de eso."

"Pues deberías prestar más atención." Gruñe.

"¡Niñas, dejen de pelear!" Grita la madre.

"Lo siento chicos." Luna finalmente sale de su trance. "Ahora debemos tomar un taxi hacia Camden y de allí a la dirección que les dije."

"Pues será difícil conseguir uno que lleve a trece personas con más de 100 kilogramos de equipaje." Comenta Lisa.

"Ups, no había pensado en eso." Ríe el padre sacando su teléfono. "Tendré que contratar una camioneta especial para transportarnos." Después de buscar un servicio de transporte que pueda trasladar a la familia completa, bloquea el aparato y lo guarda nuevamente. "Listo, según la aplicación el transporte debería estar aquí en unos veinte minutos."

"Wow papá, me sorprende la rapidez y la facilidad con la que usaste tu teléfono." Dice Lori asombrada. "Y no sabía que conocías esa app."

"Jaja ay querida, el viejo Lynn no olvida las enseñanzas de sus queridos hijos." Guiña un ojo.

"Aww, me siento orgullosa de nosotros y de ti." Sonríe.

Un pequeño silencio calla a los Loud mientras observan a la gente entrar y salir del aeropuerto, y a los vehículos cargando y descargando pasajeros.

"Entonces...¿esperaremos aquí parados?" Pregunta Lola.

"Relájate cariño, normalmente los coches a domicilio no se toman el tiempo exacto en llegar." Afirma el padre.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana cuando Doug y Delilah, los padres de los 99 dálmatas, se preparaban para ir a trabajar. El perro bombero ya tenía puesto su casco y ayudaba a su esposa a empacar sus herramientas de enfermería. Los cachorros tomaban sus croquetas de desayuno mientras reían y comentaban sobre lo que harían hoy.

"Bueno chicos, ya nos vamos." Anuncia el padre. "¿Quién quiere un abrazo antes de partir?" Como siempre, el cariñoso dálmata es enterrado por una montaña de cachorros que lo llenan de abrazos y lamidas.

"Dylan, hoy regresaremos tarde ya que tu padre y yo cenaremos en lo de una amiga, ¿podrías encargarte de dar de comer a todos los cachorros junto con Dolly?"

"!Claro mamá, cuenta con ello!" Pone su pata sobre su frente al estilo militar.

"Sé que siempre puedo confiar en ustedes." Sonríe y se despide. "Vamos cariño, se nos hace tarde." Toma a su esposo de la pata trasera y lo arrastra fuera del montón blanquinegro.

"¡Adios niños!" Éste agita su pata antes de que la puerta se cierre.

Dylan observa momentáneamente la entrada pensando en qué ocupar su tarde cuando escucha un fuerte aullido. "¡BAUWAKAGUAU!" Su hermana desciende las escaleras en su clásico estilo acrobático; un giro en el aire y cae frente al dálmata que es sorprendido por completo.

"D-Dolly, m-me-me asustaste."

"Hermano, tengo algo que contarte." Dice muy entusiasmada, moviéndose agitadamente en el lugar.

"No me digas, otra vez le jugaste una broma a Clarissa y te saliste con la tuya." Rueda los ojos.

"No, no." Ríe. "Algo mucho mejor y que de seguro te encantará."

"¿Algo TUYO que me encantará a MÍ, estás segura?" La señala incrédulo a las palabras de su hermana. Ella simplemente extrae un hueso que escondía detrás de su lomo y lo coloca en frente del perro nerd.

"A que no sabes qué es esto."

Dylan retrocede para apreciarlo mejor y concluye. "Es solo un simple hueso." Entrecierra sus ojos. "Y no pienses que me convencerás a hacer travesuras solo con eso, como lo haces con nuestros hermanos."

"Ohhh pensé que eras un perro más inteligente jiji."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Levanta una ceja.

"Esto de aquí es la última pieza que te falta para completar tu dinosaurio." Revela.

Los ojos del dálmata se abren como platos ante ese descubrimiento. "¿C-cómo lo sabes?" Se lo arrebata de las patas.

"Oh pues yo también tengo conocimientos sobre...esas cosas...y eso jeje."

"¡¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo estuve buscando este bebé?!" Lo frota en su cara afectuosamente pero luego se detiene. "Espera, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Cuando desperté caí en uno de los túneles subterráneos de Diesel y me crucé con él."

Continúa tratando al hueso como si fuera un pequeño hermano. "Ohh querido, tú y yo no nos separaremos nunca."

"Bien Dylan, ahora ¿qué dices de hacer un tobogán acuático gigante en el patio, eh, eh?" Suplica insistentemente con destellos en los ojos.

"Huh, sabía que pedirías algo a cambio." Coloca el hueso a un lado. "Para que no pienses que soy un completo aguafiestas te ayudaré a hacerlo pero utilizando las medidas de seguridad correspondientes."

"¡Genial hermano, hagámoslo!" Procede a tomarlo de la pata para salir al patio pero éste se suelta.

Antes de continuar aclara la voz. "Primero, necesito saber una cosa en específico." Vuelve a tomar el preciado objeto. "Como dices ser 'experta' en esto, me gustaría saber a qué tipo de dinosaurio le pertenece este ejemplar."

"Pues umm...ya sabes, a esos con garras filosas y ojos asesinos..." Comienza a reír nerviosa. "...de color verde, con cuatro patas y..." La mirada desafiante del dálmata la hacía sentir más presionada. "Okay, mira Dylan, en realidad cuando lo encontré mi instinto me dijo que ese hueso es uno de los que necesitabas, fin." Procede a tomarlo nuevamente de la pata para salir.

Antes de eso, un perro orejón con manchas simulando pecas se asoma. "Claaaro, si por instinto te refieres a mí." Dylan ve a Dawkins y comienza a reír a carcajadas ante la farsa de su hermana.

"Ayy hermana, eres taaan predecible." Continúa riendo, ya con el lomo sobre el piso y agitando las patas en el aire. Ella solo deja salir un gruñido. "Da...Dawkins, jaja, oye...¿qué dices de armar un tobogán acuático en el patio?"

El perro científico levanta sus cejas asombrado. "¿Eres tú Dylan? ¿Esa idea salió de tu cabeza?"

"Pues claro, en este día tan caluroso mi instinto me dijo que sería una buena idea hacer uno." Imita burlón a su hermana.

"¡Oye, no copies mis ideas!" Exclama ella.

"Hmm, es una buena alternativa para refrescarse a decir verdad." Dawkins coloca una pata en su barbilla. "Iré a analizar las posibilidades de hacerlo, ya vuelvo."

Ambos siguen con la mirada a su hermano abandonando la habitación; luego el perro toma la palabra. "¿Lo ves? No soy tan aburrido como tú crees." Asoma su hocico al de su hermana, imitando una de sus muecas.

Ella lo empuja con las patas, su rostro algo molesto por la situación. "Ay ya déjate de tonterías."

"Y eso es exactamente lo que pienso todos los días de ti." Señala Dylan.

La dálmata suspira sintiéndose un poco aburrida. "Quisiera que algo nuevo sucediera en esta casa, algo inusual y entretenido que nos sorprenda a todos por completo." Extiende sus patas en el aire simulando una explosión.

"Oh no hermana, no lo digas de esa forma que de seguro algo sucederá." Se agacha y cubre su cabeza con las patas mirando hacia todos lados, como si alguna cosa estuviera por caerle encima. "Tenemos demasiado con nuestros hermanos y hermanas, y solo lo tolero porque son nuestra familia."

De repente, alguien llama a la puerta y los dos dálmatas voltean a verla para luego mirarse entre sí. "¿Esperas a alguien?" Pregunta Dolly, a lo que su hermano niega con la cabeza.

"¿Será algo que pidió Dawkins por internet?" Dice Dylan. "O tal vez algún miembro de club de filosofía vino a buscar a Deepak." Camina hacia la entrada. "Solo espero que no sea alguna broma pesada de los Dimitris."

* * *

"Tenías razón papá." Dice Lola con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Porque el transporte no se tomó el tiempo exacto en llegar...¡Y ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARADOS HACE UNA HORA!"

Los Loud seguían en la entrada del aeropuerto agobiados por el incesante calor y aburridos por la larga espera. Lynn Sr. intentaba contactar furioso el transporte que había solicitado. "Lo siento niños, ahora que me doy cuenta contraté al conductor con peor valoración jeje." Rasca su cabeza sintiéndose algo tonto y todos refunfuñan ante la revelación. "Está bien, está bien, lo arreglaré ahora mismo." Continúa con el teléfono en mano.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, un coche llega al lugar y frena frente a ellos, de él desciende un joven. "Buenos días."

"Am, hola." Saluda el señor Loud confundido.

"¿Usted es Lynn Loud?" Dice el joven chequeando su celular.

"Sí, ¿te conozco de algún lado?"

"Pues usted es quien encargó mi coche para llevarlo a la ciudad de Camden." Muestra la pantalla de su teléfono donde figuraba el contacto de Lynn Sr.

Todos dirigen la mirada a su padre molestos. "Je, je, esta vez olvidé mencionar que eramos trece personas." Ríe tontamente.

Lori suspira y saca su teléfono. "Déjamelo a mí papá." En un santiamén ordena otro vehículo que llega en escasos segundos. "Listo."

"¡En marcha que ya quiero conocer la casa y visitar a Mick!" Grita exaltada Luna. Todos suben a la camioneta, la cual de hecho se veía muy parecida a la suya, y comienzan el recorrido a Camden.

El primer conductor se muestra enfadado al ver a su cliente dejarlo allí en el aeropuerto sin pasajeros. "Bah, de todas formas le cobraré el viaje." Toca la pantalla de su teléfono para marcar el viaje como 'finalizado' y quedarse con el dinero electrónico.

Al rato llega otra camioneta y se estaciona detrás del coche del chico. "Disculpa hijo, ¿no has visto a una familia de trece personas aquí en el aeropuerto?" Un señor baja del vehículo con prisa.

"Aah...recién se fueron con otra camioneta."

"Rayos, otra vez llegué tarde." Exclama el impuntual conductor. "Ni modo, les cobraré el viaje de todas formas." Hace lo mismo que su colega.

En el viaje los Loud conversaban felices sobre las actividades que harían en Londres. Entre ellas estaba visitar el emblemático Big Ben, subirse al impresionante London Eye, pasar la tarde en sus bellos parques y visitar algún que otro museo. Además, Lynn visitaría los estadios de fútbol que tanto desea conocer, Lisa asistiría a la biblioteca nacional a sumergirse en los libros de ciencia que no encuentra en su ciudad natal, Lori y Leni pasearían por los centros comerciales, entre otras actividades.

"Luna, ¿cuándo será tu encuentro con Mick?" Pregunta el padre.

"Pues ni bien llegué a casa saldré para allá."

"¡¿Qué, tan rápido te irás?!"

"Tengo que aprovechar cada segundo de mi vida junto a él." Sus pupilas son reemplazadas por un par de estrellas.

"Oh bueno, te entiendo hija." El padre recuerda sus viejos tiempos en la ciudad londinense. "Quiero que pases el mejor momento de tu vida aquí, como yo lo hice."

En el recorrido, la camioneta pasa a unos pocos kilómetros del Big Ben que, por su imponente altura, es visto por toda la familia. Lana lo contempla literalmente pegada al parabrisas, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan impresionante como eso. "Wow, me encantaría arreglar ese viejo reloj algún día."

"Ese 'viejo reloj' del que hablas funciona a la perfección, incluso superando a cualquier reloj digital actual." Aclara Lisa.

"¿A qué te refieres con superar? Si lo único que hacen los relojes es marcar la hora." Responde Lori al mismo tiempo que toma una foto de dicho monumento.

"Quiero decir que ningún otro es mejor en cuanto a fiabilidad y precisión a la hora de marcar...la hora."

"JAJAJA, ¡buena esa Lis!" Exclama Luan, a lo que la científica solo le dirige una mirada seria.

"Pues a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto ver un simple reloj." Comenta la deportista. "Yo prefiero subirme a ese gran rueda que pasamos hace unos kilómetros."

"Nombre científico: 'Ojo de Londres'." Aporta nuevamente Lisa.

"Sé que no tiene nada de emocionante subirse a ella pero para hacerlo más extremo ¡me lanzaría desde su punto más alto en paracaídas!" Exclama con los puños en el aire.

"Bla, bla, todo eso es aburrido." Lola agita su mano con desdén. "Lo importante es saber dónde se hacen esos concursos de belleza de los que habló Luna."

"Estoy segura que en todas las ciudades se hacen Lola." Contesta la mayor de todas.

"Por lo que veo, en Camden hay un concurso especial que incluye mascotas." Dice la rockera chequeando su celular.

"Aw, lástima que las nuestras se quedaron en Royal Woods." Expresa la princesa con desilusión.

"Pero recuerden que Luna dijo que en la casa estarán las mascotas del dueño." Toma la palabra Lincoln.

"Oh cierto." Recuerda el padre. "Hablando de eso, me parece algo extraño que unas pobres mascotas vivan solas en esa casa, ¿o habrá alguien que las cuide?" Mira a su hija rockera esperando alguna respuesta; ella simplemente encoge los hombros. "Oh bueno, al menos nos harán compañía." Sonríe satisfecho.

"Ya llegamos." Interrumpe el conductor.

"¡Genial, más rápido de lo que esperaba!" Exclama Lynn Sr. "Descarguen sus maletas niños, ¡las vacaciones han comenzado!"

Todos descienden del vehículo con alegría a tomar sus pertenencias. Al ser un vecindario bastante tranquilo, hasta el más mínimo ruido podía ser escuchado por los vecinos, y el bullicio provocado por los Loud claramente no era una excepción. Una corgi se asoma por la ventana de la casa de al lado y observa a la nueva familia preparándose para ingresar. _"¿Y esos quiénes son?"_ Piensa mirándolos fijamente.

La camioneta parte y desaparece en una nube de humo, dejando a sus pasajeros en la entrada de la casa. Todos tenían sus maletas en mano y esperaban las indicaciones de Luna para poder entrar.

"A todo esto, ¿quién tiene la llave para ingresar a la casa?" Pregunta el señor Loud. Todos se asombran ante eso, nadie había pensado en ese detalle tan minúsculo pero importante a la vez.

"Oh no, ¡no me digas que se la olvidaron en casa!" Exclama Lori.

Lola deja caer su pequeña maleta, su rostro pasmado por la noticia. "¡Espera, espera!" La calma Luna antes que estalle de la furia. "Mick me dio las indicaciones para encontrarla." Saca un pedazo de papel. "Muy bien, me debo colocar al pie del porche, girar hacia la izquierda, dar unos diez pasos y..." Se agacha a recoger algo dentro de un pequeño arbusto. "Aquí est-" Toca algo tibio y blando.

"¿Qué sucede Luna, encontraste la llave o no?" Pregunta Leni. La rockera trata de buscar la llave con la mirada hasta que la avista muy cerca de donde había metido la mano. Con la otra la extrae del escondite y se la entrega a su padre.

"Bien, vamos a entrar."

_"Huh, ¿invaden la casa de los dálmatas?" _Continúa espiando la fisgona vecina.

Al abrir la puerta, la familia contempla silenciosa el hall principal de la casa; todo se veía muy ordenado y limpio, pareciera que no viviera nadie allí. "Vamos, entren sin miedo." Los alienta Rita riéndose. Ahora sí, los Loud finalmente ingresan y apoyan sus pertenencias en una mesa. "Vayan a recorrerla tranquilos niños, Lynn y yo desempacaremos."

Los niños deciden ir en grupo de cuarto en cuarto. Primero pasan por el comedor donde había una mesa gigante rodeada por cientos de cojines. "Wow, se ve que el dueño tenía muchos invitados." Comenta Lincoln.

"A mí me sorprende la altura de la mesa, ¿acaso eran todos enanos?" Leni lleva un dedo a su barbilla. "Sin ofender jiji."

Lisa se acerca a un par de máquinas ubicadas al final del cuarto. "Hmm, interesante."

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta la rubia mayor.

"Parecen ser surtidores de comida y platos, muy ingenioso." Pasa los dedos por los dispositivos y nota que una de ellas le deja un sutil olor a comida de perro. "Ah entonces dichas mascotas son los animales domésticos caninos mejor conocidos como perros." Deduce de inmediato.

"¿_Perro_ por qué tantos espacios para sentarse?" Inquiere Luan riendo.

"Miren chicos." Lana los llama desde la cocina. "Aquí encontré cientos de tazones de comida." Señala varias pilas amontonadas a un costado de la habitación. La gemela respira profundamente el aroma del ambiente. "Ahhh...me gusta como huele."

"Qué extraño no haber visto ninguno aún." Dice el peliblanco.

"Pobresitos, deben estar asustados por nuestra llegada, ¡vamos a buscarlos!" Anima la modista.

"Esperen un momento, ¿recuerdan esa película de dálmatas que tenía una familia con cientos de cachorros?" Interrumpe Luna.

"Oh sí, yo la recuerdo." Sonríe Lori. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No quiero sonar ridícula pero hasta ahora hay demasiadas coincidencias: el nombre de la calle, la comida de perro, la cantidad de asientos y de platos..."

"Los retratos en la pared..." Revela Lincoln algo alterado. Ciertamente, todos voltean a ver los cuadros colgados sobre la pared que acompaña la escalera, develando la verdad de los residentes de esa casa. En ellas se mostraban las fotos de todos los integrantes de la familia Dálmata con sus nombres debajo, desde la pequeña Dorothy hasta los mayores Dylan y Dolly, sin faltar por supuesto los padres y una foto grupal. Eso les hacía recordar algo muy similar.

"Pe-pero, se supone que eso es solo una película..." Lori tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por el descubrimiento.

"Impresionante." Suelta la pequeña genio.

"¡Siiiii!" Lana salta de la emoción. "¡No sabía que podía existir una familia de mascotas tan grande como esta!"

Los padres se acercan por detrás. "¿Y niños, qué les parece el lugar hasta ahora?" Pregunta sonriente Lynn.

"Pues dígannos qué opinan sobre esto." Lori señala el mural de fotos. Ambos adultos quedan igual de estupefactos al verlo.

"¡Oh no, no señor! Yo no conviviré con tantos perros aquí." Exclama Lola cruzándose de brazos. "¿Se dan cuenta de lo desastroso y sucio que debe ser?"

"Pues yo no veo nada sucio por aquí." Dice Rita mirando a su alrededor. "Hasta podría decir que el lugar se encuentra mucho más limpio que cualquier casa habitada solo por personas."

"No exageres mamá." Reniega la princesa.

"Esto debe tener una explicación razonable." Toma la palabra Lisa ajustándose las gafas. "De seguro el dueño contrató una compañía que se encarga del aseo y orden del hogar."

"Mas allá de la limpieza, ¿dónde están todos?" Pregunta Lincoln. "Es decir, con esa cantidad de perros ¿y aún no vimos ninguno?"

En ese momento, se oyen chapoteos provenientes de la parte trasera de la casa, específicamente del jardín. Se acercan silenciosamente a la puerta de vidrio que da hacia allí y observan pasmados lo inesperado. Noventa y nueve dálmatas jugaban y correteaban por todo el lugar; algunos se lanzaban por un tobogán acuático y caían a una piscina gigante, otros saltaban en un trampolín y daban volteretas en el aire, unos cuantos mordían juguetes de goma sobre el césped. Ninguno parecía haber escuchado el ingreso de los Loud ya que se encontraban totalmente ocupados y entretenidos.

"¡Ahh era verdad!" Exclama nervioso el padre. Rita cubre su boca con su mano.

"Shh, no queremos asustarlos."

"¿Cómo hacemos para presentarnos frente a ellos?" Lincoln levanta una ceja.

"Por Dios, solo son perros, no necesitamos presentarnos ni pedirles que nos den la bienvenida." Expresa Lola harta de la situación.

"Hay algo mucho más intrigante que todo eso y es el hecho de que estos canes tengan la capacidad de lanzarse por toboganes de agua y saltar en aquella plataforma elástica." La científica vuelve a hablar. "Debido al comportamiento inusual que manifiestan estos especímenes, concluyo en que no sería una buena idea invadir su privacidad de forma tan precipitada." Entrecierra los ojos pensante. "Ahora entiendo a qué se refería tu ídolo musical con 'mascotas inteligentes'."

"Lisa tiene razón." Concuerda Luna. "¿Por qué no esperamos a que uno de ellos entre aquí y lo recibimos de forma cálida para que se sienta seguro de nosotros?" Todos asienten.

"Me parece una idea muy tonta la verdad pero bueno, hagámoslo." Lola se rinde frente a la decisión mayoritaria.

"No creí que ese tobogán desmontable llegaría en cuestión de segundos." Dawkins admiraba orgulloso el trabajo que había hecho para sus hermanos.

Los dálmatas continuaban divirtiéndose afuera ajenos a todo lo que sucedía al interior de la casa; uno de ellos lo hacía a su manera: Dylan se encontraba sentado en el exterior de su casa del árbol, hojeaba una revista ilustrada del sistema solar cuando una bola de lodo le cae en la cara.

"¡Au, Diesel!" Sacude la cabeza. "¡Ten cuidado!"

El pequeño saca su cabeza de un agujero en el piso. "Lo siento Dylan, no volverá a suceder." Y continúa excavando. "Cava, cava, cava." Para su desgracia, más pedazos de tierra caen nuevamente sobre el can mayor.

"Ugh, traeré mi casco espacial anti-lodo."

Baja del árbol y se dirige a la casa. Al ingresar, instintivamente su entrenado sentido del olfato detecta un olor extraño y comienza a seguirlo. Una figura pasa por detrás de él rápidamente y éste gira de inmediato para ver de quién se trataba. Levanta una ceja al ver una gorra roja sobresaliendo detrás de un mueble. Asustado, se acerca sigilosamente a ella con la esperanza de que, por primera vez en su vida, sea una broma del trío de Dimitris. "¿Di-Dimi-Dimitris, s-so-son u-u-uste-des?" Balbucea temeroso.

"¡HOLA!" Una niña emerge súbitamente del escondite e intenta tomarlo en un abrazo. El dálmata retrocede a toda velocidad encogiéndose en una esquina del pasillo y suelta un fuerte grito que es escuchado por sus hermanos afuera.

"Ese sonó como...¿Dylan?" Reconoce Dawkins quien estaba sentado en el césped tecleando en su laptop.

"Jajaja, de seguro vio algún insecto o derramó un poco de jugo en el piso." Dolly continúa saltando en el trampolín, haciendo poses divertidas en el aire junto a los cachorros.

El pobre dálmata se había arrinconado solo y no tenía escapatoria. Para su desgracia, más humanos comienzan a salir de sus respectivos escondites y a acercarse a él lentamente, lo que lo hace temblar de forma compulsiva.

"Hey amigo, no tengas miedo." Sonríe Lynn Sr. "No te haremos daño." Extiende su mano para intentar acariciarlo.

Muchos personas, muchas voces, desconocidos invadiendo su casa y probablemente...su familia. Todo eso junto en un corto momento hizo que su única respuesta sea actuar por instinto, o eso era lo que su interior lo obligaba a hacer. Inesperadamente, sus colmillos se hacen visibles e intenta morder la mano del señor Loud. Afortunadamente éste logra apartarla y evitar el profundo dolor que le hubiera causado. Antes de que la situación empeorase, Lana vuelve a aproximarse e intenta calmarlo con sus palabras.

"Tranquilo chico, no somos ladrones ni vinimos a lastimar a tu familia." Le regala una sonrisa, una más reconfortante que la del adulto. La fontanera parecía entender lo que Dylan sentía, después de todo era muy buena comunicándose con los animales. "Disculpa por el susto que te di cuando te vi, no pensé que luego de eso todos saldrían a acorralarte." Le lanza una mirada desaprobadora a su familia.

"Lo siento querida." Dice el padre todavía cubriendo su mano. "Debimos dejar que lo hagas tú sola desde un principio."

Dylan podía entender lo que hablaban, pero como todo ser humano ellos no comprenderían sus palabras. Sin embargo, la niña de gorra roja le generaba algo de tranquilidad, tal vez ella si pueda entenderlo. "Disculpa por intentar morder a tu...padre, ¿cierto?"

Los Loud solo escuchaban ladridos, pero Lana sabía a que se refería. "No hay problema amigo, no fue nuestra intención asustarte." Finalmente acaricia su lomo, a lo que el dálmata responde con un movimiento de cola. Al parecer ya lo tenía. "Somos los Loud y venimos desde Royal Woods, tu dueño nos dejó quedarnos aquí a pasar las vacaciones en Londres." Dylan gira la cabeza hacia un costado, ¿dueño? "El trato fue cuidar de ustedes por los días que estemos aquí."

"Hermano, ¿qué fue ese alboroto?" Dolly llegaba junto con Dawkins. Al ver a las trece personas frente a él, sus mandíbulas caen al piso y sus ojos crecen como platos. "¡Dylan, intentabas meter mascotas sin el permiso de papá y mamá!" Lo regaña.

"Oh no hermano, me decepcionas como compañero de ciencias." El perro genio se toma la cabeza como si fuera a desmayarse.

"No, no, esperen." Los detiene. "Es un malentendido." Sus hermanos se miran entre sí. "Esta familia de humanos ingresó a nuestra casa porque nuestro...'dueño' les permitió vivir aquí durante sus vacaciones. También dijeron algo de cuidar de nosotros mientras lo hagan." Ante eso el dálmata mira de reojo a los Loud algo disgustado.

"¿Dueño, como si fuéramos propiedad de alguien más? Eso no tiene sentido." Se une Dolly entre risas. Luego piensa en silencio, mira a Dawkins quien levanta sus patas en señal de incomprensión. "¿Pero saben qué? No me parece una mala idea tenerlos en casa por unos días." Se encoge de hombros.

"¡¿En serio?!" Exclaman ambos dálmatas machos.

"¡¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Doug la última vez que trajimos una mascota a casa?!" Dawkins agita a su hermana de los hombros. "¡Los humanos viven como cien años!"

"DUH, no se quedarán a vivir, solo están de vacaciones." Ella rueda los ojos.

"¿Estás segura que podremos cuidar de ellos el tiempo que estén, hermana?" Ahora es el turno de Dylan de hablar. "Además, Dawkins tiene razón, ¿qué dirán nuestros padres?"

"Podríamos esconderlos." Sugiere.

"Eso es físicamente imposible." Responde el menor.

Mientras discutían, los Loud se tomaban el tiempo de hablar entre ellos sobre lo recién sucedido. "Em...pues esto es algo...que no se ve todos los días." Comenta Lincoln.

"Aww, son muy lindos, los adoptaría a todos." Leni coloca sus manos debajo de su cara enternecida.

"Yo estoy dispuesta a cuidar de todos ellos, no importa el tiempo que me lleve." Lana se para frente a todos con los manos sobre su cadera.

"Esperen chicos, por lo visto estos perros tienen un particular estilo de vida, y aunque cueste creerlo parecen ser más inteligentes de lo normal..." Explica Luna pensante.

"Una incógnita que debo resolver." Dice determinada Lisa.

"Lana, ¿podrías sacar un poco más de información sobre ellos?" Continúa la rockera.

"Amm, supongo que sí puedo, ¿qué quieren saber?"

"¡Pregúntales cómo es que nos entienden!" Interrumpe la niña genio. Pero antes de la interacción, los cachorros que se divertían afuera deciden volver a sus habitaciones para descansar. Al ver al grupo de humanos junto a sus hermanos, todos permanecen en sus lugares confusos y murmurando entre sí.

"¿Po-por qué hay tantos hu-humanos en nuestra c-ca-casa?" Pregunta en voz baja Deepak. Las pequeñas Dizzy y Dee Dee recordaron cuando habían traído al Sr. Fuzzy a casa y se habían divertido mucho con él. La idea de convivir con doce más de su especie podría significar toneladas de entretenimiento.

"Tal vez es un regalo que nos querían hacer Dylan y Dolly." Sonríe la primera agitando la cola alegremente.

"Aww, y se los ve tan asustados que quisiera jugar con ellos para hacerlos sentir mejor." Dice la segunda parpadeando repetidas veces con ternura. De hecho, los Loud no estaban asustados sino más bien sorprendidos de ver a todo el grupo de canes junto, y por eso mismo hasta el momento ni uno había sido capaz de emitir una palabra. Simplemente permanecían allí, oyendo la conversación de ladridos que compartían los dálmatas.

"Repugnantes criaturas...¡aléjense de mí!" El dálmata meditador coloca sus patas en frente de él con la intención de ahuyentarlos.

"No seas tonto hermano, no te van a entender nunca ya que no son capaces de aprender nuestra lengua." Concluye Dawkins. Luego coloca una pata en su barbilla. "Hmm, a menos que...pueda crear un dispositivo que lo haga."

Los tres Dimitris miraban fijamente a la familia, decididos a jugarles bromas pesadas a cada integrante. "Empezaremos por la más pequeña de todas." Dice el primero.

"Será nuestra broma más arriesgada." Agrega el segundo.

"No lo deben intentar en casa niños." Finaliza el tercero.

"Ustedes tres son realmente groseros." Ahora era el turno de Destiny, una de las pequeñas trillizas, de tomar la palabra junto a sus hermanas.

"¿No se dan cuenta que es una pequeña humana?" Añade Dallas.

"Eso mismo, ¡es una pequeña grosera humana!" Termina Déjà Vu.

"Duh, ustedes tres métanse en sus cosas." Dimitri 1 les saca la lengua.

Destiny lo toma de la misma y lo amenaza. "No querrán hacernos enojar." Las tres gruñen al unísono. Los traviesos trilizos permanecen en silencio, mirándose entre sí. Sus hermanas podían ser tiernas y adorables pero ciertamente tenían un temperamento bastante fácil de quebrar.

"¡Suficiente de charla!" Dylan levanta su pata en alto. "Esto es algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba y por lo tanto no sabemos cómo manejarlo. Sugiero que esperemos que regresen mamá y papá para consultarles qué debemos hacer."

De las sombras, una figura perruna se hace presente. Sus ojos penetrantes se abren rápidamente y sus pupilas comienzan a moverse en diferentes direcciones. "Yo sí esperaba algo así..."

"Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo." Murmura Dawkins.

"...¡PORQUE EL FIN DEL MUNDO SIEMPRE ESTUVO CERCA! ¡LOS HUMANOS NOS ATACAN, EN NUESTRA PROPIA CASA!"

Entre todo el grupo de dálmatas con el mismo color de pelaje y manchas, Leni clava su mirada en aquel perro de color negro que ladraba como si lo estuvieran torturando. Su expresión se torna sorprendida y su mirada se ve cautivada por su distintiva y singular característica. Comienza a acercase hacia él mientras aún aullaba, y aproxima su mano para acariciarlo. Dante se da cuenta de esto y baja la mirada, temblando del miedo. _"Adios, mundo cruel."_ Pero simplemente siente la suavidad de las manos de la chica en su pelaje, yendo y viniendo una y otra vez desde su cabeza hasta su lomo. Ante esto, el perro gótico vuelve a alzar la cabeza confundido y observa los tiernos ojos de la rubia mientras sonreía. Algo dentro de él comenzaba a sentirse extraño... Instintivamente, sonríe y saca su lengua en señal de satisfacción.

"Awww, eres adorable chico, ¡me encanta el color de tu pelaje!" Continúa mimándolo. "Tú sí que sabes tener tu propio estilo, no como tus hermanos."

"Amm...¿alguien podría explicarle a Leni que el tono de su pelaje es algo de nacimiento, y no una elección personal?" Demanda Lisa al resto.

"No, solo tú puedes." Responde Lincoln.

La genio suspira. "Como sea..."

"Wow, nunca había visto a Dante recibir afecto de un humano de esa forma." Dylan rasca su cabeza.

"Es una reacción que me encantaría estudiar." El perro científico acaricia su barbilla con planes a futuro.

"Ni lo pienses Dawkins, no experimentarás con uno de nosotros."

El perro gótico se había volcado al suelo con sus patas hacia arriba, todavía disfrutando de las caricias. "Por todos los huesos, jamás en años me había sentido así." Jadeaba de felicidad. "Los humanos no parecen ser criaturas peligrosas después de todo."

"Ahem... sí que lo son Dante." Lo corrige el dálmata científico.

"Bueno pues ésta de aquí es todo lo contrario." Suspira profundamente.

"Al menos esos dos se llevan bien." Comenta DJ. "Deberíamos empezar a hacer lo mismo con el resto si queremos convivir por un tiempo."

"¡Eso es DJ, qué buena idea!" Dice el can mayor. "Tenemos que encontrar al humano que más se relacione con nosotros y compartir tiempo con ellos. Y ya tengo a tu mascota en la mira hermano." Dylan golpetea el hombro de su hermano músico, señalando a Luna quien llevaba su guitarra a sus espaldas.

El cachorro lo ignora y continúa moviendo su cabeza levemente al ritmo de la música de sus auriculares. "¿Qué dices?" Libera uno de sus oídos.

"Olvídalo."

"¿Y bien Lana, entendiste algo de lo que dijeron?" Pregunta Lynn Sr.

"Papá, no soy ninguna especie de fenómeno que entiende palabras en sus ladridos." Explica la pequeña. "Simplemente siento lo que ellos sienten al ver en profundidad sus miradas o acciones."

"Me limitaré a creer que todo lo sucedido hasta ahora es producto de una ensoñación profunda de la que no puedo despertar." Lisa voltea hacia nosotros.

"Oh de acuerdo, ¿y qué has sentido?"

"Es obvio que ella y Leni son las que mejor se entenderán con los perros." Interrumpe la conversación Lola.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Pregunta Lori levantando una ceja.

"Pues porque una actúa como ellos y la otra piensa como ellos jajaja." Ríe a carcajadas pero nota que nadie la acompaña; al contrario, todos la observan disgustados. "Oh vamos chicos, es solo una broma."

Luan niega con su cabeza y murmura. "Nunca te dediques a la comedia."

"¿Qué quiso decir esa engreída con eso?" Destiny alza una ceja. "No puede compararnos de esa forma con esas horrorosas mascotas, hum."

"Nosotras somos las glamorosas y encantadoras Triple D." Remarca Dallas.

"Ohh, me encanta cómo se ve esa niña de rosa." Déjà Vu pierde el hilo del discurso y contempla el brillante vestido de princesa de Lola. Luego de notarla mejor sus hermanas se suman a ella.

"Hey, tienes razón." Dice la del collar de corazones.

"¿Creen que esté interesada en desfilar?" Pregunta la del collar de diamantes.

"Oye Lola, creo que esas tres de allí te están observando demasiado." Señala el peliblanco. Repentinamente, algo pellizca su parte trasera y salta de un golpe. "¡Auch!" Al caer, retira de su trasero un cangrejo de juguete e inmediatamente voltea a ver a su hermana comediante. "¡Luan, no es momento de bromas!" Exclama enfadado aventándole el juguete.

"Esa no fui yo, sabes que no uso ese tipo de accesorios para jugar bromas." Responde de la misma forma.

Tres dálmatas idénticos extraen de a uno sus cabezas desde la entrada del comedor, riendo a carcajadas. Del mismo cuarto, una pequeña cachorra sale caminando a pequeños pasos y se acerca a la bebé de la familia Loud, que se encontraba sentada en el piso. La bebé dálmata la olisquea por un rato y, al terminar de hacerlo, mueve la cola divertida. Lily sonríe ampliamente y extiende su brazo para acariciarla. "¡Pe-ito!" Las dos más pequeñas de las familias comparten un tierno momento mientras todos los demás presentes, humanos y animales, exclaman en conjunto un 'aww' por la adorable escena.

Lana sale de su pequeño trance agitando la cabeza y comienza a observar detenidamente su alrededor. Primero escanea con la mirada al dálmata músico de la familia para luego voltear inmediatamente a ver a su hermana Luna. Luego nota como las Triple D contemplan de cerca a una Lola algo despistada por revisar su apariencia en un pequeño espejo. Los siguientes son los Dimitris que permanecían alejados riendo sin parar por otra broma que le habían jugado al pobre Lincoln, no había mucho por pensar allí, simplemente voltea a ver a Luan, quien se alejaba silbando luego de colocar su cojín de gases en una silla para su próxima víctima. El próximo par de semejantes son Lisa y Dawkins, ambos tecleaban ruidosamente sus laptops uno al lado del otro sin notar la presencia del otro. Cada vez más rápido, la pequeña captaba otras similitudes que los integrantes de cada familia compartían, lo que haría que la convivencia fuera mucho mejor.

"Lo tengo." Dice en voz alta.

* * *

**Mil disculpas por la demora, desde que comenzó el año estuve ocupado con muchas cosas y no me daba el tiempo para dedicarle a mis historias. Para este mes estaré menos ocupado respecto al trabajo pero en cuanto a estudios me toca empezar de nuevo, pero de igual forma sé que tendré más tiempo que en enero. Gracias por seguir leyendo y ojalá les guste este capítulo! Saludos!**


	4. Caos duplicado

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Caos duplicado**

Ambas familias se encontraban en el patio de la casa Dálmata, llevados hacia allí por los protagonistas de este encuentro: Lana y Dylan. Si bien ellos dos no compartían gustos, desde un principio supieron entenderse y es por eso que decidieron ser los encargados de organizar sus respectivas familias para que la reunión no sea un caos...al menos hasta que Doug y Delilah llegaran.

"Hija, me parece una estupenda idea compartir nuestros gustos con los dálmatas, pero...¿cómo sabremos qué es lo que les gusta hacer a cada uno?" Pregunta el padre.

"Solo obsérvenlos y sabrán qué es lo que los hace únicos." Alienta la fontanera.

"Hmm..." Lynn Jr. intenta descubrir cuál de los cachorros compartía su amor por los deportes. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en una posición de meditación, con los ojos cerrados y temblando levemente por la invasión de los humanos a su hogar. Su aura siente que alguien lo estaba observando así que abre uno para ver de quién se trataba. La Loud de trece años tenía la mirada fija en él, lo que lo hizo sentir totalmente intimidado e incómodo. Comienza a rechinar los dientes de los nervios y aprieta aún más los ojos.

_"Tranquilo Deepak, ya se apartará...ya se apartará..." _Suspira agitadamente.

La deportista solo corre la mirada hacia el siguiente cachorro. Esta vez se trataba de una perrita cubierta de manchas de colores; sostenía un pincel con su boca mientras realizaba su arte sobre un lienzo. Al finalizar, gira el cuadro para revelar una pintura de toda la familia Loud.

"Wow, eso se ve genial pero no es lo mío." Concluye la chica. "Lans, creo que te equivocaste cuando dijiste que-" Una ráfaga blanca y negra la interrumpe. "¿Qué fue eso?" Voltea hacia atrás y ve otro dálmata cuyas patas traseras eran reemplazadas por ruedas. El can corría a toda velocidad persiguiendo una pelota de fútbol.

"Recibe el pase Delgado, luego se pone en marcha para esquivar al oponente y pasar el balón a Delgado. Con un salto Delgado lo para en el aire, da un cabezazo y ¡GOOOOL!" Lynn queda sorprendida ante la actuación del dálmata. Todo el equipo era solo él.

"Lo ves papá, con tantos cachorros aquí, cada uno de nosotros de seguro tendrá alguien con quien compartir las vacaciones." Reconoce la gemela mayor. De repente, siente un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies; la tierra comienza a moverse y algo emerge de ella volteándola de cara al suelo.

"Oh disculpa, creí haber olido un bote de basura y venía a buscar comida." Un pequeño dálmata cubierto de lodo se hace presente desde la boca de una cueva cavada por él.

Los ojos de Lana se llenan de brillos al contemplar a su alma gemela perruna. Amaba revolcarse en el lodo tanto como ella, y además probablemente también gustaba de andar revolviendo la basura por sabrosos tesoros. La niña de la gorra roja lo toma en brazos mientras éste babea sin parar, y lo alza hacia su pecho para abrazarlo. "Ohh pequeño, tú y yo seremos los mejores compañeros de lodo que jamás pudiéramos tener." Toda la familia Loud ríe al ver a su 'líder' caer ante uno de los dálmatas.

"Bien, ya que Lana estará ocupada con su nuevo amigo debemos seguir sus palabras y buscar nuestro par canino." Anima Lincoln. Luego voltea hacia nosotros algo preocupado. "Solo espero que no sea aquel de color negro, ya saben, como es el único con color de pelo diferente."

"¡Me parece una buena idea!" Exclaman algunos.

"¡En marcha!" Dicen otros.

"Yo no lo haré." Se escucha decir a Lola entre el tumulto.

Un montaje de cómo los Loud intentan conocer a sus compañeros perrunos muestra primero a Luna acercándose a DJ. La rockera intenta llamar su atención agitando su mano pero éste la ignora ya que se encontraba ocupado escuchando música a todo volumen en sus auriculares. Al darse cuenta de esto, la adolescente extrae su guitarra y lanza una nota tan alta que aturde a todos los allí presentes, incluyendo su objetivo.

"¡Eso sonó genial! ¿Qué más sabes tocar?" Los ladridos alegres del dálmata despiertan en la rockera ánimos de hacer una muestra de una de sus canciones. El perro músico desmantela su mesa de mezclas y ambos comienzan a tocar una pieza de rock electrónico.

Los Dimitris se desplazan en puntas de pata hacia su siguiente víctima, Luan Loud. Ésta permanecía ocupada practicando uno de sus números con el Sr. Cocos. Los traviesos perros sostienen unas pequeñas bolas que lanzarían por el piso para hacer tropezar a la comediante y así caer sobre el skate de Dolly que la llevaría hacia la piscina del jardín, entre otras trampas que habían colocado. Dimitri 1 pone en marcha la broma y arroja las canicas; Luan, aún de espaldas, se hace a un lado para evitar el tropezón, siendo la víctima Dylan que pasaba por allí. El trío de bromistas y la comediante ven la graciosa escena del pobre dálmata cayendo en todas las trampas hasta terminar empapado.

"Buen set de trampas chicos pero ¿pensaron que iba a caer en la vieja broma con el skate? Jajaja." Los cuatro comparten abrazos y carcajadas.

Lucy no hacía mucho por intentar conocer a su par canino, del que nadie tenía dudas debía ser el perro gótico, Dante. Ella solo estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el piso.

"Vamos hermano, ve y habla con ella." Dolly lo empuja a rastras.

"Pe-pero, no la quiero a ella sino a-a la otra." Decía asustado.

"¿A cuál?"

"La que está por...¡allí!" Señala donde se encontraba Leni.

"Jaja, ¡qué lindos dibujos pequeña!, ¿cómo te llamas?" Da Vinci pintaba patrones de colores en el vestido de la rubia, y a ella parecían gustarle mucho.

Las pupilas de Dante se vuelven corazones que de inmediato se quiebran. La única humana en quien había confiado lo había abandonado por otra hermana...

"¿Estás bien?" Su hermana mayor levanta una ceja.

Su rostro cambia a uno de total tristeza y dolor. "Ya nada tiene sentido en la vida..." Se acuesta en el piso y comienza a arrastrase hacia la Loud gótica. La niña siente algo apoyarse en sus piernas y aparta el libro de su cara. Contempla al pobre animal y entiende cómo se siente al ver su mirada caída.

"Ya, ya, chico. Lo único que te puede sacar de esa infelicidad es el profundo silencio y la oscuridad eterna." Comienza a acariciarlo. "Créeme que esos te ayudarán a olvidarte de tus penas y centrarte en lo que es más importante para tu vida."

"Vamos linda, dales una oportunidad." Lynn Sr. y Rita trataban de convencer a Lola de llevarse con las tres pequeñas dálmatas que la seguían observando y sonriendo.

"Me niego a convivir con tantos animales aquí, ya tengo demasiado con Lana y sus mascotas en mi habitación."

"Pero tan solo míralas, se ve que están interesadas en lo mismo que tú." Reconoce Rita al ver a las trillizas tan bien cuidadas y perfumadas.

"Querida, démosle tiempo para que lo piense, ¿qué tal si tú y yo vamos a buscar nuestro par?" Dice emocionado Lynn, y ambos se retiran de una corrida.

"Ja, probablemente su par de dálmatas sean los padres, ¡ya que son todos igual de insistentes!" Grita agitando su puño en el aire. En eso siente un pequeño empujón por detrás. "¿Eh?" Voltea y nuevamente se topa con las tres cachorras.

"Debes decirnos cuál es tu secreto para mantener tu vestido tan brillante." Intenta comunicarse Dallas.

"O tu cabello tan suave." Sigue Déjà Vu.

"Es inútil chicas, nunca nos entenderá." Niega con la cabeza Destiny.

"¡OYEEE, TE ESTAMOS HABLANDOOOO!" Habla en cántico la del collar de círculos.

Sus dos hermanas se tapan los oídos. "Gritar no hará que eso cambié..."

"Oh está bien, pero de alguna forma tenemos que llamar su atención." Comienza a dar vueltas pensante. "Hmm..." Nota con curiosidad el collar de perlas que la gemela lleva alrededor de su cuello. "Oh miren." La pequeña señala aquel adorno. "Deben gustarle las rocas lunares tanto como a Dylan."

"Am...me parece que esas no son rocas lun-" Intenta corregir Destiny.

"¿Qué importa? ¡Vamos a probar!" Alienta Dallas, y las dos se dirigen a la casa del árbol de su hermano. La dálmata sobrante suspira rodando los ojos y las sigue casi a la fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln miraba a su alrededor y veía cómo cada una de sus hermanas había logrado conectar con algún integrante de la familia Dálmata. Él todavía no sabía quién podría ser su par canino. Es cierto que aún quedaban decenas de opciones pero prácticamente todos los dálmatas sobrantes eran cachorros que solo querían jugar o corretear por la casa.

"Veamos, alguno de estos perros debe tener algo en común conmigo." Escanea el lugar.

"¿Acaso esperas que haya uno que lea cómics o juegue videojuegos todo el día?" Lori aparece por detrás.

"Claramente no. Pero tal vez alguno sea fanático de los episodios de ARGGH." Sonríe. Su hermana levanta una ceja seria. "Es broma."

"Tu búsqueda será difícil hermanito." Suena un mensaje de su celular y lo extrae para chequearlo.

"¿Ah sí, y qué hay de ti?"

"Literalmente no necesito compartir mis vacaciones con perros."

"Cada una de nuestras hermanas tiene su par canino y veo que la están pasando de maravillas."

"A decir verdad yo vine a Londres para conocer sus sitios más bellos, no a quedarme en casa todo el día jugando con mascotas."

"Tienes un punto a favor pero solo lo hacemos para que luego esto no se vuelva un caos, ¿entiendes?"

"Comprendo, bueno lo intentaré."

"¿Si te ayudo tú me ayudas?"

"Hmm, de acuerdo." Y ambos comienzan a recorrer el hogar en busca del can ideal.

Dawkins se encontraba en su habitación tratando de descifrar un modo de romper con la barrera lingüística entre ambas familias. El dálmata trabajaba duro rodeado de libros, pantallas y dispositivos robóticos para crear un traductor canino-humano.

"Pss..." Un chistido suena desde su puerta pero él lo ignora. "PSS...oye, hermano."

"¿Qué quieres Dante?" Alza la voz sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo.

"¿Qué haces?" El perro gótico asoma la cabeza.

"Un traductor para que los humanos entiendan nuestra lengua." Continúa con su tarea.

Finalmente el dálmata oscuro ingresa a la habitación. "Oh, espero que funcione."

"Yo también...pero sé que no has venido a eso." Insinúa el científico.

Algo avergonzado, Dante agacha la cabeza y admite. "Es cierto. Solo quería saber si puedes..."

Dawkins deja de trabajar en su proyecto y se impulsa hacia él en su silla reclinable. "Hermano, he esperado tanto tiempo por hacer un experimento contigo." Muestra una especie de sonrisa malvada.

El dálmata gótico se retrae del susto y pregunta temeroso. "¿A-a qué t-te refieres?"

"Olvídalo, no quiero que Dylan me regañe frente a todos luego, ¿qué necesitas realmente?"

"Pues...¿podrías crear algún invento que haga que alguien me quiera solo a mí?" Pregunta todo ruborizado.

Su hermano levanta una ceja ante sus palabras. "Eso es...interesante viniendo de ti, ¿por quién lo dices?"

"Am bueno..." Comienza a sudar. "¿Es normal que un perro sienta, emm...cómo decirlo..." Traga saliva. "...demasiaaado cariño por un...humano?" Finalmente completa la pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Dawkins permanece levemente boquiabierto y entrecierra un ojo sorprendido. "Es decir, de existir relaciones afectivas sí, como una relación cariñosa perro-mascota pero imagino que te refieres a algo más que eso."

"Am...¿sabes qué?, mejor olvídalo jeje." Comienza a abandonar la habitación.

"Oh no hermano, te ayudaré en lo que necesites." Bloquea su paso.

"Pe-pero lo otro es más importante."

"Lo es. Pero luego de eso trabajaré en lo tuyo."

"De acuerdo, solo...déjame ir hasta que comiences con él." Intenta pasar por un costado y se retira. "Uff, ¿en qué estaba pensando?" Cierra los ojos con fuerza. "Ahora Dawkins sabe que en el fondo soy susceptible a los sentimientos."

En otro lado de la casa, Lisa terminaba de instalar sus pertenencias en una habitación, dispuesta a comenzar con su nuevo proyecto sobre un traductor humano-canino.

"Estoy segura de que hay alguna forma de convertir los ladridos caninos en palabras o patrones comprensibles para el oído humano."

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, dos cachorras la habían seguido hasta allí e intentaban llamar su atención.

"¡Hola, somos Dizzy..." Saluda una de ellas.

"...y Dee Dee!" Agrega la otra. Ambas daban pequeños saltos a medida que decían algo.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Preguntan al unísono.

La niña genio oye los ladridos y voltea a ver a las pequeñas que brincaban sin parar. "Oh, estos ejemplares se han desviado de su jauría. Mejor las distraigo con alguna actividad de su agrado antes de que se interpongan con mi trabajo." Toma una pelota que se encontraba allí. "Vayan por ella, pequeñas dálmatas." La lanza fuera de la habitación. Sin embargo, solo Dizzy va tras ella ya que su hermana se había distraído con uno de los químicos de la Loud.

"Ohh, qué color tan extraño y apetitoso que tiene este refresco." Toca reiteradas veces un vaso de precipitados con un líquido celeste fluorescente.

"¡Oye, cuidado con esa sustancia!" Alcanza a enderezarlo antes que cayera al suelo. La cachorra pasa ahora a observar de cerca un gran botón rojo sobre la mesada.

"Rayos, esta pequeña entrometida arruinará mis planes. ¿Cómo es que se llama?" Mira a su alrededor para encontrar algún retrato con los nombres de los integrantes. "¡Ajá!" Avista una foto de ambas hermanas donde figuraban sus nombres. "¡Dee Dee, sal de mi laboratorio!"

La pequeña se sorprende por el grito y cae de la silla donde estaba parada. "¡Au!"

"Lo siento pero este espacio es solo para realizar trabajos de alto riesgo, excluyendo todo tipo de entretenimiento." Lisa la echa del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

De cara contra el piso y con estrellas revoloteando por encima de su cabeza debido al golpe se pone de patas. "Pero esa esa mi habitación." Emite mientras sus pupilas giraban en diferentes direcciones por el mareo.

A todo esto, las trillizas de la familia Dálmata habían logrado ingresar a la casa del árbol de su hermano mayor sin ser descubiertas. Revolvían toda su colección de rocas lunares en busca de unas similares a las que Lola llevaba en su cuello; todo por impresionarla y así ganar su interés.

"Eww, este lugar huele a humedad y polvo." Se queja Dallas agitando su pata en el aire.

"¿Es que Dylan jamás airea este lugar?" Agrega Destiny tapándose la nariz.

"Miren chicas, ¡encontré algo!" Déjà Vu llama su atención, ignorando el mal olor del lugar. "Miren estas pequeñas bolitas plateadas." Un frasco lleno de canicas de pinball se encontraban en uno de los estantes. "Estas se ven incluso más relucientes y bonitas que las que buscábamos."

"Es cierto hermana, buen trabajo." La cumplimenta la del collar de diamantes. Toma sobre su cabeza el frasco entero y parten rumbo a su querida y ansiada humana.

Dentro de la casa, Lola se encontraba arreglando su imagen frente a un espejo de pie. "Todo este desorden arruina mi bello rostro en segundos, no pueda dejar que me vean así."

A un costado de donde se encontraba, Dimitri 3 rocía aceite sobre el piso con la intención de que la princesa resbalara y cayera en uno de los pozos cavados por Diesel. Luego se escabulle junto a sus hermanos y Luan que lo observaban.

"Hmm no me gustaría que mi hermanita se lastimase por caer en ese pozo." Reconoce la comediante. _"Pero ellos dicen que allí abajo su hermano cavador tiene cojines por doquier, ya sabes por si se le antoja tomar una siesta." _Revela a través del Sr. Cocos. "Ohh en ese caso, estoy lista para enterrarme de carcajadas, jajaja ¿entienden?"

Las Triple D se aproximan a toda prisa hacia la gemela, entusiasmadas por obsequiarle lo que habían conseguido. Para su desgracia, las tres caen en la jugarreta de su par travieso dejando caer el frasco que se rompe en mil pedazos. Lola voltea a ver todo el alboroto y, antes de que pudiera escapar, se tambalea por toda la casa por culpa de todas las bolitas brillantes que rodaban por el suelo. Dylan, quien volvía de secarse, reconoce aquellas canicas y jadea asombrado; pero es empujado por la gemela hasta que ambos caen en la piscina.

"Uh-oh." Sueltan las tres pequeñas, sabiendo que habían metido la pata con quien intentaban llamar la atención.

La princesa emerge del agua totalmente enfurecida y lanza un grito ensordecedor. "¡SABÍA QUE ESOS ANIMALES ARRUINARÍAN MI VESTIDO!" Las trillizas sabían que hablaba de ellas y sus orejas caen en señal de decepción. "AHORA TENDRÉ QUE ARREGLAR TODO MI MAQUILLAJE DE NUEVO." Cada grito hacía que se sintiesen las peores cachorras del universo.

"¡Lola, no trates así a estas pequeñas!" Le regaña su gemela saliendo debajo del piso llena de lodo. "¿No ves que solo querían impresionarte?"

"¿Y CÓMO SABES ESO?"

"Duh, pues lo veo en sus entristecidas miradas." Las tres ponen cara de perrito mojado. "Solo dales una oportunidad hermana, inténtalo."

Toda empapada, Lola se pone de pie y se acerca intimidante hacia ellas; su maquillaje corrido la hacía ver algo espeluznante. Las mira desde una altura condescendiente pero tratando de no hacerlas sentir peor de lo que ya estaban. Suspira profundamente y habla. "Está bien, les daré una oportunidad para conocerlas."

"Fiuu, al fin." Dice Lana. "Ahora solo me queda convencer a Lisa que su fiel compañero lo está esperando en su laboratorio." Y con eso vuelve a meterse en los túneles, escarbando a toda prisa.

Lincoln y Lori continuaban buscando su compinche perruno, aunque la segunda no se veía muy entusiasmada al respecto. "Siendo sincero también será difícil encontrar un perro que se pase horas y horas hablando por celular."

"No lo creo, literalmente vi a uno de ellos usando una laptop."

"OIGAN TODOS HERMANOS." Una voz en forma de introducción de concierto interrumpe a todos. "Es hora de que Luna Loud se retire a trabajar con su mayor ídolo."

"¡Luna, hija! Antes de eso ven aquí un rato." La llaman sus padres. Ella se acerca. "Solo queremos que sepas que esperamos que disfrutes al máximo tu experiencia con Mick, y que te cuides." El padre la abraza con fuerza. Luego se suma Rita.

"Lo haré chicos, no se preocupen por mí." La rockera observa cómo sus hermanos se veían ocupados con los canes así que solo decide hacer un saludo general. "Sé que están entretenidos con los dálmatas así que solo les diré que espero que la pasen igual de genial que yo en el backstage del nuevo disco de Mick." Luego se acerca a DJ. "Te traeré una copia firmada amigo." Guiña un ojo, a lo que el perro responde con un pulgar hacia arriba. Al abrir la puerta principal, una corgi que se encontraba con la oreja pegada a ella cae hacia delante sorprendiendo a la rockera. "¿Y tú quién eres?"

"¡¿Clarissa?!" Dolly reconoce de inmediato a su vecina. "¿Qué hacías en la entrada de nuestra casa?"

La perra fina se pone de patas y se sacude el polvo de encima. "Está bien, no mentiré. Vi cómo esta familia de humanos ingresaba a su casa y quise investigar de qué se trataba."

"O sea que a fin de cuentas sí te preocupas por nosotros." Afirma DJ sacándose los auriculares.

"¡¿Qué?! Oh no, yo jamás me interesaría por la plebe." Corre la mirada hacia un costado.

"¿Y entonces por qué el afán de meter el hocico donde no te incumbe, eh?"

"Déjala hermano, simplemente es una chismosa." Concluye Dolly.

"Hum." Clarissa rasca el suelo con sus patas traseras en señal de desprecio; estaba a punto de irse cuando la rubia amante de los vestidos posa sus ojos en ella. Leni amaba los corgis, junto con Charles eran sus perros favoritos. A toda velocidad, corre hacia la puerta y toma a la perra en brazos abrazándola fuertemente. "AHHH, SUÉLTAME REPUGNANTE CRIATURA." Patalea.

"Awww, eres muy lindo." La chica la apretuja aún más.

"¡Soy una chica, cabeza hueca!" Gruñe. "Estúpidas mascotas que no pueden distinguir entre hembra y macho."

"Amm...bueno, ustedes sigan con eso, yo debo irme." La rockera hace un saludo de despedida con la mano y se retira.

"¿Qué hace Clarissa aquí?" Dylan retorna nuevamente luego de secarse.

"Meh, ya sabes. Metiéndose donde no debe y ahora paga las consecuencias." Ríe su hermana.

Leni intenta hacerle cosquillas pero la perra se resiste. "No me dejas opción." Murmura y abre su boca dejando a la vista sus colmillos.

Dante, quien volvía de conversar con Dawkins, presencia la escena y nota de inmediato lo que tenía en mente su vecina. Antes de que ocurriera una tragedia, el perro gótico acelera el paso y da un salto sobre Leni haciendo que la corgi caiga de sus brazos y él quede en su lugar.

"Wow wow, eres muy celoso." Dice Leni todavía sorprendida por aquel acto repentino. Suelta a Dante lentamente y se dirige a otra parte de la casa.

"Me dan asco...acogiendo y defendiendo a esas...cosas. Solo podría esperarse de ustedes." Finalmente la grosera vecina se marcha.

"¡Como si tú no tuvieses una fea mascota en tu casa!" Grita enfadado el gótico.

"Calma hermano." Le toca el lomo su hermano mayor. "Realmente te noto diferente, como que estás demostrando más tus sentimientos internos." Al oír eso, el perro se paraliza y no emite ni una palabra. "¿Es por algo en especial?"

"¿O por alguien? Jiji." Se suma Dolly.

Todos los allí presentes, más que nada perros, se juntan para escuchar lo que se hablaba y Dante comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. "N-no estoy d-diferente."

"Claro que lo estás Dante, siempre sueles estar entre las sombras, ¡y hoy te he visto como por tres horas seguidas!" Menciona Delgado.

"Además te vi ir a lo de Dawkins, ¿acaso le estabas pidiendo ayuda con algo?" Añade DJ.

Más y más preguntas recaen sobre el dálmata de colores invertidos; no sabía qué decir, si hablar o escaparse. Dylan nota lo abrumado que se veía su hermano y toma la palabra. "Oigan, cállense todos."

"De acuerdo, preguntaremos de a uno." Malinterpreta su hermana.

"No, no pregunten nada."

"No Dylan, si realmente quieren saber por qué estoy actuando diferente se los diré." Todos abren sus ojos con asombro esperando la revelación.

"Esperen, veré que no haya nada que nos pueda interrumpir." Ofrece Dimitri 1.

"Y yo contaré a todos nuestros hermanos." Hace lo propio Dimitri 2.

"Yo te ayudo hermano." Dice el tercero.

_"Y yo también." _Se suma el muñeco de Luan.

"Hija, ¿cómo entiendes a los cachorros?" Pregunta Rita confundida.

"No fui yo, fue el Sr. Cocos." Lo señala.

"22, 23, 24..." Contaban dos de los trillizos.

_"25, 26, 27..."_ Seguía el muñeco parlanchín.

Mientras tanto Dimitri 1 chequeaba los cuartos en busca de posibles interrupciones como el televisor encendido, la lavadora de ropa, los juguetes parlantes de Dorothy y hasta sus propias trampas por si alguien caía en ellas. "Muy bien, todo en orden." Solo faltaba dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano científico, donde cientos de máquinas contaminaban el ambiente con molestos ruidos.

"96, 97 y 98." Terminan al unísono los otros.

"¡Falta uno!" Todos se miran entre sí. "¡Dawkins!" Exclaman.

Justo cuando Dimitri 1 estaba por abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, ésta se abre de golpe azotándole contra la pared. De allí sale el perro científico con un collar metálico con lucecitas parpadeantes en la mano. "¡Hermanos, lo he hecho!" Grita a toda voz.

"Sí, lo has hecho... Has interrumpido las palabras de Dante..." Dice el dálmata golpeado detrás de la puerta.

"¡Familia, he concluido con mi trabajo!" De la misma forma, Lisa sale de un cuarto con un dispositivo de metal similar a unos audífonos.

"¿De qué hablas Dawks?" Pregunta Dylan confundido.

"Ugh, ese es el peor collar que pude haber visto, ni loca usaría eso." Dallas saca la lengua con disgusto.

"Esto de aquí es un traductor instantáneo canino-humano para que las nuevas mascotas entiendan lo que decimos."

"¡¿De veras?!" Exclama Dolly boquiabierta.

"¿Y eso qué es Lis?" Pregunta también Leni.

"Querida familia, este dispositivo es capaz de transmitir sensores en forma de palabras comprensibles por los humanos, partiendo del lenguaje (si es que lo podemos llamar así) canino al español."

"¿Eh?" Dicen todos al unísono.

"Es un traductor canino-español..."

"¿Y cómo funciona?"

"Solo déjenme probarlo en este conveniente dálmata que parece compartir mis gustos por la ciencia." Se acerca a Dawkins con la intención de colocar el audífono en su oreja.

"¿Y cómo funciona hermano?" Inquiere Dylan.

"Pues déjenme colocar el collar en el cuello de esa humana convenientemente parecida a mí."

Ambos se aproximan entre sí pero al notar la presencia del otro se detienen.

"Por todos los protones del uranio, no había pensado en que este dispositivo es demasiado chico para las orejas de estos ejemplares."

"Por todas las lunas de Saturno, no había tenido en cuenta que estos collares son demasiado chicos para sus cuellos."

Ambas declaraciones son escuchadas por Lincoln y Dylan respectivamente, a lo que los dos salen con la solución perfecta.

"Oye Lisa, ¿qué dices si en vez de hacerles usar esos audífonos a los dálmatas, nos los colocamos nosotros?"

"Em...hermano, ¿por qué mejor no usamos esos collares nosotros? Tiene más sentido creo yo."

"Oh, y hasta ahora seguía subestimando tu coeficiente intelectual hermano mayor, gracias por tu aporte." Sonríe la genio.

"Me alegra tenerte como compañero de ciencias Dyl." Ambos chocan los puños.

A todo esto, Lincoln y Dylan se dan cuenta cómo ambos habían remediado la situación de sus hermanos y se miran entre sí. El dálmata le regala una sonrisa cálida.

"Hey amigo, creo que tú y yo tenemos bastante en común respecto a nuestras familias y el día a día, ¿verdad?" Acaricia su cabeza.

"Si pudieras entenderme, sabrías con total franqueza que así es querido humano." Mueve su cola alegre.

* * *

**Me alegra poder haber actualizado rápido este capítulo, sinceramente estoy muy inspirado con esta historia. De a poquito las familias se van conociendo y tal vez ahora ya puedan entenderse. Esto de seguro los llevará a compartir mejores momentos o tal vez...todo lo contrario, ¿quién sabe?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Saludos!**


	5. Una palabra dice más que mil ladridos

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una palabra dice más que mil ****ladridos**

"¿Y bien, funcionó?" Pregunta Lincoln tocando el audífono ya en su oído.

"Ten paciencia, hermano mayor. Aún no he encendido los dispositivos." Lisa colocaba sus creaciones en sus familiares.

"Querida, estoy segura que puedo hacerlo sola." Dice Rita mientras veía a su hija hacer el trabajo con dificultad.

"Sé de tus capacidades madre, pero tal vez no sepas colocarlo de forma correcta." Se sube a una silla para alcanzar la altura de ésta.

"Lisa, normalmente diría que no a un invento tuyo pero esta vez solo lo haré para ver si de verdad funciona." Lori toma uno de los dispositivos e intenta ponérselo.

"¿Sabes con quién lo tendrás difícil?" Menciona el peliblanco. "Con Lola."

"Ya me encargué de eso." La niña genio voltea a ver a su hermana mayor, quien se encontraba feliz con su audífono color rosa decorado con glitter. "Además instalé una emisora de radio con las últimas noticias sobre los concursos de belleza de la ciudad."

La pequeña permanecía sentada mientras oía con atención los avisos. _"¡Este sábado habrá un nuevo concurso de belleza para dueños y mascotas en la ciudad de Camden! ¡No se pierdan la oportunidad de ganar el gran premio de este mes!"_ La princesa chilla de alegría.

"Oh."

"¡Vamos Dallas, colócate ese collar!" Intentaba convencerla el perro científico. "Te aseguro que es de último modelo y nadie jamás ha usado uno igual."

"Oye Dallas, si lo haces te llevaré a aquel lugar que tanto quieres ir." Su hermana Dolly le guiña un ojo.

La pequeña voltea. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¡Seguro!"

"De acuerdo."

"¡Muy bien hermana...espera! ¿De qué lugar hablas?" Dylan pregunta preocupado.

"Todo listo, familia." Exclama Lisa. "Encenderé los dispositivos a la cuenta de tres."

"¡Dawkins, intenta hacerlo al mismo tiempo que la humana para que no haya retrasos en la traducción!" Grita el can mayor.

"Uno..."

"¡Oh, sí, sí!" El dálmata intenta tomar el control pero no estaba en su lugar. "¡Rayos!, ¿dónde está?" Mira hacia todos lados en busca de él.

"Dos..."

"¡Lo tiene Dorothy!" Señala Delgado.

"Tres." Sin que nadie lo esperase, al mismo tiempo que Lisa aprieta el botón de encendido, la dálmata bebé hace lo mismo mordisqueando el mando inconscientemente. Las antenas de todos los dispositivos creados por ambos científicos hacen un pitido, indicando el encendido exitoso. Ninguno de ellos siente cambio alguno, hasta que uno de los perros habla.

"Leni es tan bonita." Suspira el dálmata gótico sin darse cuenta que el traductor ya había comenzado a funcionar.

"¿Qué?" Exclama ella totalmente confundida. "¿Quién dijo eso?" Mira hacia los costados. "Lisa, creo que este auricular me hace escuchar voces de gente que no veo." El resto queda sorprendido ante las palabras del can, por un lado por haber escuchado su voz real, y por el otro por las palabras dichas. El rostro de Dante se pone totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y se acurruca en su lugar cubriendo su visión.

"Amm...¿hola?" Saluda el señor Loud agitando su mano. "¿Pueden entendernos?"

"Claro que sí hombre, siempre lo hicimos." Dawkins coloca sus manos en su cadera.

"¡AHH, me respondió!" Éste retrocede del susto.

"Ugh, ese es el propósito de los au-dí-fo-nos." Silabea Lisa observando a la modista quien seguía confundida. "Saludos espécimen de _canis lupus familiaris_." Alza la mano. "Es un total agrado para mi poder compartir una conversación, y tal vez la primera en la historia, con ustedes." Escupe al hablar.

"No hace falta que nos llames así niña, o debo decir _homo sapiens sapiens_." Devuelve Dawkins algo molesto por la saliva cayendo en su rostro.

"Mi nombre de pila es Lisa, ¿y el tuyo?"

"Dawkins." Extiende su pata. Ella recibe el saludo con su mano.

"YA BASTA." Exclama Lori. "Esto no es el descubrimiento de un planeta o una nueva especie."

"Tampoco es el descubrimiento de seres inteligentes." Bromea Dimitri 1. "OHHHHH." Responden los otros.

_"Esto se va a salir de control si no intervengo."_ Susurra Lana. "Bueno chicos, ¿por qué no nos enseñan más sobre ustedes? ¡Y así podremos compartir más cosas entre las dos familias!"

"Apoyo esa moción." Señala Dylan.

"¡Yo empiezo!" Brinca de la emoción su hermana. "Bueno, mi nombre es Dolly, y como pueden ver soy la dálmata más responsable e inteligente de esta casa."

"¡Dolly, no debes mentirle a los invitados!" Exclama el amante del espacio.

"Pff, no lo escuchen." Ríe ella. "Solo está celoso porque no puede mantener el orden en nuestra casa cuando no están nuestros padres."

"Tú tampoco puedes." Gruñe.

"Chicos, chicos, con calma." Trata de apaciguarlos la gemela de gorra roja. "Antes de seguir, hay una cosa que quiero saber: si ustedes ya nos entendían incluso antes de que Lisa creara estas cosas ¿qué es lo que su hermano hizo con esos collares?"

Dawkins da un paso al frente y explica. "Este es un collar con sensores que convierten lo que sea que ustedes escuchen de nosotros en palabras."

"¿Entonces tú no creaste un traductor de humano a canino?" Lisa rasca su cabeza.

"No, al aparecer ambos hicimos el mismo invento y es por eso que la traducción es tan efectiva y sin interferencias externas."

"Impresionante, un can que es capaz de crear lo mismo que yo." Permanece pensante.

Lincoln toma a su hermana del brazo y la saca de escena para tomar la palabra. "Para ser sincero es la primera vez que un invento de mi hermana es útil y funciona a la perfección, y estoy ansioso por saber más sobre ustedes chicos." Expresa todo entusiasmado. "¿Qué más tienen para contarnos?"

Dylan vuelve a hablar. "Entendemos que estas son sus vacaciones y que estarán con nosotros durante ese tiempo, pero hay algo que no he comprendido, ¿ustedes dijeron que nuestro 'dueño' les permitió quedarse aquí?"

"Sabemos que para ustedes tal vez sea una invasión a su privacidad pero esas fueron sus palabras, o al menos es lo que nos dijo nuestra hermana Luna que le dijo Mick Swagger." El chico se encoge de hombros.

"Es que esa palabra no suena para nada correcta." Vuelve a sumarse la dálmata mayor. "Nosotros somos los dueños de esta casa y nadie más vivió jamás aquí con nosotros."

"¿Qué palabra?"

"...dueño."

"Pues ¿qué es lo que tiene de malo decir eso?" Los Loud seguían totalmente confundidos. Dawkins observa a sus dos hermanos mayores y levanta una ceja sin entender a qué se referían los humanos.

"Aquí hay algo de lo que ambas familias nos estamos perdiendo." Se acerca la niña genio nuevamente. "Quiero que me respondan con toda franqueza y sin vacilar: ¿qué son los humanos para ustedes?" Pregunta cuidadosamente.

"Tu forma de preguntar eso hace que la respuesta tal vez suene algo ofensiva para ustedes." Admite su par canino. "Pues los humanos son nuestras...mascotas, ¿cierto chicos?" Voltea y ríe en busca de apoyo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Exclama Lola y todos voltean a verla. "¡No puede ser que Poly y su perrita Pudín hayan quedado en segundo lugar!" Continuaba prestando atención a la emisora. Lisa se acerca y apaga el interruptor que le permitía oír la misma. "¡Oye!"

"No quiero contradecir sus creencias compañeros perrunos pero en nuestra visión eso es al revés." Revela la Loud de cuatro años.

Todos jadean del asombro. "Wow, realidades paralelas." Dylan mantenía los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Es este otro sueño?"

"Cálmate hermano." Dawkins le palmea el hombro y luego voltea de nuevo. "¿Quieres decir que todas esas personas allá afuera creen que nosotros somos sus 'mascotas'?"

"Bueno, no todos tienen mascotas, es decir, solo cuando una persona es dueña de un animal doméstico es cuando se vuelve su mascota."

"Ahhh, ahora entiendo porque decían que nuestro 'dueño' les dejo quedarse aquí." Concluye el dálmata.

"Entonces ¿quién es el humano del que somos sus 'maaascoootaaas'" Exagera la palabra Dolly a modo de burla.

"No lo sabemos." Se aproxima Lynn Sr. "Solo nos dijeron que esa persona es amiga de un cantante de rock famoso llamado Mick Swagger."

"Oh sí, he escuchado hablar de él." Reconoce Dawkins. "Siempre me pareció sorprendente que una mascota...es decir, que un humano fuese tan inteligente como para tener ese grado de talento musical."

Mientras más oía la conversación Leni comenzaba a sentirse mareada. "Ay, toda esta contusión me está dando dolores de cabeza." Se frota la misma. "¿Por qué mejor no nos llamamos por los nombres?"

"Confusión, Leni." Corrige la científica. "Pero tu aporte fue muy acertado." Señala.

"¿Qué familia comienza a presentarse?" Retoma la palabra el peliblanco.

"Amm, yo diría que ustedes ya que son menos." Sugiere Dylan.

"Déjenmelo a mí." Lucy surge de una esquina oscura. "Si me lo permiten, voy a recitar un poema de presentación de nuestra familia que he guardado durante meses para una ocasión como esta." Un estruendo suena de fondo seguido de un acercamiento de cámara hacia su rostro.

"Umm, de acuerdo pero no tiene porque ser tan sombrío." Comenta el padre.

_"Familia Loud, somos trece en una sola casa._

_Con tantas personas allí, se preguntarán ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

_La menor se llama Lily, y es solo una tierna bebé._

_Sin su mantita y su chupete, solo llorando se la ve._

_Con solo cuatro años, la genio de la casa es Lisa._

_Si humo ves salir de su cuarto, sal corriendo deprisa._

_Las siguientes son gemelas, se los digo con certeza._

_Mas Lana ama ensuciarse, y Lola la belleza._

_Directo desde las sombras, una figura aparece._

_¡Hey, ella es Lucy!, y seguro te estremece. (Muahaha)_

_Como él no hay nadie, siempre busca una solución._

_Lincoln, querido hermano, tienes un buen corazón._

_Familia Loud, ¿ya se terminó?_

_No, aún sigue; un poco más y se acabó._

_Fuerte como una pesa, talentosa como una artista._

_¿Quién le reta una partida?, a Lynn la deportista._

_Aunque a veces no den gracia, sus chistes nos sorprenden._

_¡Luan, tienes que educarlos! Jejeje ¿entienden?_

_El rock es su pasión, ¡conózcanla, ella es Luna!_

_Si la escuchas tocar una vez, pedirás más de una._

_Leni es simpática, amante de las prendas._

_La modista de la casa, ¡todo, todo lo remienda!_

_Ella es la mayor, Lori, eres nuestra guía._

_Aunque por su celular, habla y habla todo el día._

_Amor y protección, de ellos dos obtenemos._

_Son mamá y papá, ¡siempre los amaremos!_

Todos los presentes quedan atónitos por aquella obra de arte escrita por la pequeña gótica. Sin embargo, Dylan era quien estaba más asombrado y alegre de encontrar a una colega.

"Wooow, eso fue genial...Lucy." Recuerda su nombre. El can se aproxima hacia ella y la observa con admiración. "Sabes, yo también suelo escribir mis propios poemas pero sinceramente no se comparan con el que acabas de recitar."

"Gracias, no fue fácil armarlo y me alegra saber que les gustó." Responde con su calmado tono de voz. "Tú deberías hacer uno igual con tu familia."

"Me encantaría pero...me llevaría años." Rasca su nuca.

"Yo te puedo ayudar."

"Oh, ¿de veras?, ¡sería genial!"

"Okay, okay, pero antes de eso deberían presentarse ustedes." Retoma Lori. "Aunque nos tomará horas aprender todos sus nombres..."

"¡Yo tengo un truco que les facilitará aprenderlos más rápido!" Exclama Dolly.

"¿En serio tienes uno, cuál es?" Alza una ceja Dawkins.

"Pues que todos ellos empiezan con la letra D." Aclara la dálmata.

"Ah, eso." Responde el perro científico. "Por si no lo sabías, eso fue algo intencional que mamá y Doug decidieron hacer."

"De todos modos eso ayuda bastante." Continúa la hermana Loud mayor. "De hecho, todos nuestros nombres comienzan con la letra L, y además son de cuatro letras."

"Todos menos el de mamá jeje." Menciona Luan. "Podríamos decir que es la _ele-gida_ de la familia."

"Bien, pues como ya les dijo mi hermana Dolly, ella y yo somos los encargados de cuidar de nuestros hermanos y hermanas cuando no están papá y mamá, que por cierto sus nombre son Doug y Delilah." Narra como si fuera un cuento. "Luego están los cachorros mayores que a veces nos acompañan en el cuidado del resto, ellos son Dawkins, Dante, Da Vinci..."

Su hermano científico lo detiene. "Creo que nosotros podemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, Dylan."

"De acuerdo, entonces continúa tú."

El dálmata aclara su voz. "Aunque ya lo hayan escuchado se los repetiré, mi nombre es Dawkins y soy un aficionado a la ciencia, sobre todo al campo de la astronomía. Poseo un laboratorio en mi habitación en el cual paso la mayor parte del día ideando experimentos para facilitar nuestra vida, detectando cuerpos viajeros en el espacio y construyendo las cosas tontas que mis hermanos me piden y que acaban siendo un completo desastre para todos."

"Noté de tu alto grado intelectual al momento de ver esos dispositivos de traducción." Lisa toma la palabra. "Tal vez podamos...no lo sé, ¿compartir conocimientos por estos días?"

"Sería estupendo Lisa." Guiña un ojo.

"¡Por fin!" Exclama Lana.

"¿Quién sigue?"

Durante toda la tarde, los Louds se dedicaron a escuchar a cada uno de los Dálmata presentándose. Los primeros no fueron difíciles de conocer ya que habían compartido con ellos al llegar a la casa, pero los menores si que fueron un problema, sobre todo aquellos que no paraban de corretear y jugar por allí, sin ningún interés por conocer a los humanos. Claramente, al ser los cachorros más pequeños de la familia, solo pensaban en divertirse. Se acercaba la hora de la cena y aún no habían terminado con las presentaciones por lo que deciden hacer una pausa.

"Dolly, hay que preparar la mesa para todos, ¿me ayudas?"

"Emm, ¿qué tal si me quedo a terminar de presentar al resto mientras tú lo haces solo?"

"Para nada, tú solo quieres excusarte para no ayudarme."

"Descuida Dylan, yo iré contigo." Lincoln se acerca hacia él.

"Oh, de acuerdo."

En la cocina ambos extraían de la alacena los potes para comida y las servilletas, debían contar 99 de cada cosa. "¿Tienen que hacer esto todos los días?" Pregunta el chico sorprendido.

"En realidad no. Tenemos un dispositivo que cuenta y reparte automáticamente la cantidad justa de platos y servilletas pero como ayer hice la limpieza semanal de la máquina tuve que sacar todo y colocarlo aquí."

"Oh, ya veo." Comienza a contar apilando los potes en filas de a diez. "Realmente trabajas muy duro para tu familia, y solo eres tú."

"Em...bueno, mi hermana me ayuda bastante, aunque a veces de verdad siento que estoy solo." Afirma, luego lo piensa dos veces. "No, no es justo que sea malo con ella. Sé que algunas veces es un poquiiito irresponsable pero de seguro sin ella a mi lado no podría hacerlo todo."

"Entiendo. Toda mi vida me he quejado por tenerla difícil con diez hermanas en casa pero ahora que veo tu situación no tengo derecho a protestas jeje."

"Bueno pero tú tienes solo hermanas, debe ser difícil compartir gustos con ellas."

"Lo es, pero siempre encuentro la forma de entenderlas y adaptarme a sus preferencias, y la realidad es que no me molesta para nada."

"Pues es genial escuchar eso amigo. Ah, agrega trece potes más a los que cuentas." Lincoln se detiene y lo mira confundido. "Para ustedes." Recalca el dálmata.

"Ahh, pero..."

"Por cierto, tenemos croquetas sabor carne, pollo o verduras, ¿cuál prefieren?"

Mientras ellos seguían preparando la cena, Dolly continuaba enseñando sus hermanos a la familia Loud.

"Ughh, ¿cuántos más quedan?" Se queja Lynn. Una fuerte palmada en su cabeza la calla.

"No seas grosera." Lori le regaña. "Continúa Dolly."

"Descuiden chicos, solo quedan tres pequeñas reinas del desfile. ¡Triple D, vengan aquí!" Observa a su alrededor y no se la ve a ninguna.

"Sabíamos que no esperarían tanto para ser presentadas, ¿por qué las dejaste para lo último?" Reclama Dawkins.

"Ellas me lo pidieron porque dicen que lo mejor queda para el final."

"Pues hay que buscarlas."

"Oigan, ¿y Lola?" Pregunta Luan notando también la ausencia de su hermana.

"Esa pequeña se debe haber escondido en algún cuarto con la radio que Lisa le dio." Dice la rubia mayor.

"Ups había olvidado que también coloqué rastreadores en los audífonos." Dice extrayendo su GPS; un pitido proveniente del aparato le indica el paradero de la princesa. "Solo está a unos metros de aquí, y creo que es...en ese closet." Señala un armario que se encontraba en el entrepiso de las escaleras que dan a la segunda planta de la casa.

"¿Cómo entró allí? Es decir, ese armario está tan repleto de juguetes que con tan solo abrir un poco la puerta vuelan por todo el piso." Aclara el perro genio.

Lori sube los escalones y acerca su mano al picaporte. "Pues si ella lo hizo y no sucedió nada ¿por qué piensan que nos pasará a nosotros?" Ni bien gira la manija una montaña de peluches, juguetes y pelotas caen sobre ella y se esparcen como una ola gigante por todo el hall; los allí presentes gritan del susto hasta ser enterrados por completo.

"¡Croquetas, les dije que eso sucedería!" Se escucha la voz de Dawkins de debajo del mar de juguetes.

Lisa extrae su cabeza y toma una bocanada de aire. "Es que Lola siempre sabe cómo ingeniárselas para salirse con la suya."

"¡¿Qué sucedió?!" Dylan regresa con Lincoln de la cocina. "Oh no, otra vez abrieron el closet de juguetes, ¡saben que no es hora de jugar sino de la cena!" Grita enfadado.

En eso, la puerta principal se abre y dos dálmatas adultos, que regresaban de sus respectivos trabajos, hacen acto de presencia llevando rostros de desconcierto en sus caras ante lo observado en el interior de su hogar.

"Q-q-qué..." El macho no era capaz de completar una palabra.

"¡DYLAN, DOLLY!" La madre alza la voz soltando su botiquín de enfermera. "¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES TODO ESTO?!"

Ambos se miran entre sí y tragan saliva sabiendo que se encontraban en serios problemas. Habían olvidado que sus padres aún no sabían nada de sus nuevos huéspedes. Por otro lado, Lola bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente acompañada por tres cachorras idénticas cuando observa todo el desorden.

"Como les decía chicas, la clave del éxito en los concursos es...¡santo cielo, ¿qué sucedió aquí?!"

"Oh, ¿esa es la frase mágica para ganar fácilmente?" Sonríe Déjà Vu.

"¿Lola, dónde estabas y qué haces con las Triple D?" Pregunta confundida Lana también enterrada entre los juguetes.

"Pues me he dado cuenta que estaba muy confundida en cuanto a estas ternuritas." Toma a una de ellas y la envuelve en un abrazo.

"¿Lo ves? No tienes que ser siempre amargada..." Le regaña su gemela. "Supe desde un principio que esas cachorras eran iguales a ti en gustos."

"¡AÚN NO CONTESTAN MI PREGUNTA!" El fuerte ladrido de Delilah ensordece a los Loud.

"Amm, mamá...papá...po-podemos explicarlo." Dylan dice algo nervioso.

"¡Les juramos que no intentábamos meter mascotas a la casa!" Dolly interviene. "En realidad, estábamos esperando que ustedes llegaran para saber qué hacer con ellos."

Finalmente el padre Dálmata rompe su silencio aunque mucho más calmado que su esposa. "Niños, les creemos pero necesitamos saber cómo llegaron a esto." Finaliza con un suspiro.

Dylan da un paso al frente para contar lo sucedido pero su temor por haber decepcionado a sus padres prácticamente le impedían hacerlo. Solo tartamudeaba palabras sueltas mientras temblaba y sudaba sin parar.

"Quítate y déjamelo a mí." Su hermana lo empuja fuertemente con su trasero sacándolo fuera de escena. "Mamá, papá, esta familia de humanos vino desde muy lejos para visitar nuestra ciudad durante sus vacaciones y, aunque parezca una locura, alguien que se hace llamar nuestro dueño les permitió hacerlo jaja, ¿qué loco no?" Al escuchar eso Doug y Delilah abren sus ojos como platos y paran sus orejas.

"Oigan, ¿por qué mejor no les preguntan ustedes mismos sobre lo que quieran saber?" Un Dawkins sonriente les entrega a ambos los collares de traducción para que entablaran la conversación.

Ellos los toman en sus patas y se miran entre sí. Luego de unos segundos se los colocan en sus cuellos al mismo tiempo que por sus mentes se reproducían viejos recuerdos sobre aquella persona que en algún momento de sus vidas habitó ese hogar, y del cual jamás le habían vuelto a hablar a sus hijos. Los dos observan a su hijo científico que con un simple asentimiento de cabeza les da a entender que ya podían preguntarles todas sus dudas a los Loud. Voltean a ver a la familia de Royal Woods quienes los observaban algo confundidos por su actuación tan misteriosa. Era hora de ladrar.

* * *

**Bueno espero que esto genere algo de expectativas en cuanto a lo que viene próximamente. Hasta el momento no había ningún argumento específico o trama base para la historia más que la presentación de cada familia, sus integrantes y su primer encuentro; pero claramente tenía algo bajo la manga jeje. Gracias por su fiel lectura y reviews, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo aun en tiempos difíciles :)**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Al borde de la realidad

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Al borde de la realidad**

Los dálmatas se encontraban en sus habitaciones junto con los Loud. A pedido de Doug y Delilah, solo los padres de ambas familias se habían quedado en la sala principal conversando. Algunos de los pequeños ya habían caído del sueño mientras otros jugaban pacíficamente. Dylan ingresa a la habitación de sus hermanos menores y les deja un plato de comida a cada uno; ellos simplemente dejan todo lo que estaban haciendo y devoran su alimento con ganas. El can regresa a su cuarto donde también se encontraban sus otros hermanos y los Loud.

"¿Pudiste escuchar algo hermano?" Pregunta inquisitiva su hermana skater.

Él la mira con el ceño fruncido. "Dolly, no fui a espiar. Aquí les traje comida también." Reparte los platos a los demás y luego se dirige a los humanos."Lo siento chicos pero no pude encontrar los suministros de comida que trajeron."

"Estaban en nuestras maletas en la sala principal." Le recuerda Lynn.

"Bueno sí, pero...allí estaban nuestros padres y no quería interrumpirlos."

"Ay tú siempre tan miedoso. De seguro no es nada tan importante." Se queja Destiny rodando los ojos.

"No lo sé, parece algo serio." Lleva su pata a su barbilla pensante y algo preocupado. "Es raro que mamá y papá nos oculten algo."

"Pues si no vas tú iré yo." La pequeña dálmata se pone de patas dispuesta a salir.

"¡No Destiny, no lo hagas!" Intenta detenerla.

Ella voltea a verlo de perfil. "Oye, así como tú quieres comer, los Loud también tienen que hacerlo así que no me interrumpas ." Se gira nuevamente y sale del cuarto.

"Wow, qué carácter." Dice la mayor de los Loud con el rostro sorprendido.

"Cierto, ¿no? Y es por eso que me encanta." Lola sonríe con destellos en los ojos.

Siguiendo a la pequeña, ésta baja las escaleras y camina sigilosamente hacia el living de la casa esperando escuchar las voces de los adultos. No sabía cómo interrumpirlos para ingresar a tomar las maletas de los Loud, así que permanece en la puerta pensando en algo.

_"¿Y no pueden decirles por qué se fue de la casa?" _Se escucha la voz de Rita.

_"No queremos alarmarlos con esa noticia, queremos que nuestros pequeños vivan siempre en paz y armonía." _Suspira el perro macho.

_"Debió ser difícil para ella." _Agrega el padre de los Loud. _"Demasiado."_

Varia preguntas comenzaban a surgir en la cabeza de Destiny, ¿quién era 'ella'?, ¿en que podría estar involucrada esa persona que potencialmente arruinaria la tranquilidad de los dálmatas?, ¿por qué sus padres lo estarían ocultando? Finalmente se decide a no entrar a aquel cuarto y regresar a contarle a sus hermanos lo que había escuchado.

"Suena algo peligroso." Dice Dylan temblando. "Mejor dejémoslo como está, ¿sí?"

Dolly permanece un rato pensante hasta que comparte sus palabras. "Chicos, ¿no será que nosotros también teníamos una mascota y nos abandonó?"

"Ya no digas mascota sino humano." Recalca el dálmata científico. "Nuestros huéspedes aun siguen aquí." Señala a los Loud.

"Cierto, me llevará un tiempo acostumbrarme."

"Pues yo opino que deben obligar a sus padres a que escupan todo lo que saben." Remarca Lynn. "La última vez que papá y mamá nos ocultaron algo la casa casi se inunda por completo."

Lori la observa algo disconforme. "Tal vez no de esa manera pero sí deberían saber de qué se trata todo esto."

"Yo paso...quien sabe, tal vez...esa persona era un alienígena y venía a CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO." Dante se toma la cabeza con locura.

"Tendremos que pensarlo bien, si confrontamos a nuestros padres sabrán que alguien de nosotros los oyó hablando abajo." Razona Dawkins.

Todos se miran entre sí pensando en qué podrían hacer para sacarle esa información a Doug y Delilah. Lana quería ayudarlos también así que decide unirse a la búsqueda con ellos.

"Oigan, ahora que nuestros padres también saben sobre eso podríamos ayudarlos a obtener información." Sonríe. "¿Verdad que sí chicos?" Se dirige a sus hermanos. Todos murmuran cosas inentendibles, algunos rascándose la cabeza, otros desviando la mirada. "Oh vamos, deberían agradecerles que nos dejan quedarnos en su hogar." La gemela exclama con el ceño fruncido, a lo que todos refunfuñan.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de que los padres de ambas familias se acomodaran en sus habitaciones, los canes y los niños deciden hacer una búsqueda intensiva por toda la casa. Los líderes del plan eran Dylan y Lana, quienes habían diagramado un planeamiento de lo que cada uno de sus hermanos haría para concluir con la misión lo más rápido posible, sin ser escuchados por sus padres.

Por el lado de los dálmatas, Diesel se encargaría de realizar las excavaciones, Dante buscaría por los sectores más oscuros y recónditos de la casa, DJ y Da Vinci harían lo propio en el ático, las Triple D husmearían por los armarios y Dawkins rastrearía las paredes con su detector de objetos. Mientras que los Loud se dividirían las tareas entre las habitaciones de la casa, el patio trasero y la terraza.

"No olviden un solo sitio donde meter sus hocicos." Exclama Dolly en un tono imperativo.

Su hermano la observa inexpresivo. "¿Tú no deberías ir a ayudar a Dawkins?"

"Ah ¿sí?, ¿y tú que harás?"

"Pues yo ideé este plan con Lana, por lo que mi trabajo ya está terminado." Le dice burlón. A veces disfrutaba de hacer enojar a su hermana.

La dálmata señala con su pata al exterior de la casa donde la gemela se encontraba haciendo pozos en la tierra en búsqueda de alguna pista. "Lo ves, ella también ayuda."

"De acuerdo, iré a chequear mi casa del árbol." Bufa rodando los ojos.

Su hermana lo detiene. "Pero no irás solo, alguien te tiene que acompañar. Algo me dice que solo irás a leer alguno de tus aburridos libros o...lo que sea que hagas allí."

"Dolly, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan mandona?"

La can comienza a retirarse no sin antes responder. "No lo sé, tal vez lo adquirí de ti y eso me vuelve una aguafiestas."

"¡Las reglas están hechas para cumplirse!" Refunfuña agitando su pata en el aire. Siente una mano apoyarse en su hombro cuyo dueño era el mismísimo Lincoln.

"Tranquilo amigo, yo te ayudaré a buscar en tu casa del árbol." El perro le regala una sonrisa y asiente.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde dormían los más pequeños, una de las traviesas mellizas, Dizzy, despierta producto de un sonido distorsionado proveniente del pasillo. Cuando sus hermanos mayores habían llevado a los pequeños hacia allí para acostarlos, les habían dicho que no salieran por nada en el mundo. Bueno, de seguro esa era una forma de decirles 'algo está pasando aquí, por lo que los más pequeños no deben involucrarse' o tal vez simplemente era una exageración más de su paranoico hermano Dylan. Sea cual fuere el caso, ella quería saber en qué andaban sus demás hermanos. Además, Diesel siempre era admitido en todas sus aventuras, ¡y solo es un año mayor que ella! Incluso a las Triple D, que son un año menor, les estaba permitido participar. No era justo.

La pequeña se estira y voltea a ver a su hermana favorita que aún dormía profundamente de patas para arriba. Se la veía tan plácida y contenta que decide no molestarla, tal vez estaría soñando con aquel pollo de hule de la tienda que habían visto hace un tiempo. No sabía qué, pero había algo que hacía que ese juguete se sintiese tan especial, digno de ser deseado por las pequeñas. El extraño sonido la saca de sus sueños una vez más, y es cuando se dirige a la puerta para escuchar con atención.

"Croquetas, ¿por qué falla tanto está máquina?" Se oye la voz de Dawkins, luego de darle unos pequeños golpes al dispositivo. El rastreador comienza a emitir más sonidos distorsionados hasta que decide operar correctamente, la magia de darle golpes a un aparato electrónico para hacerlo funcionar.

"¡Hermano! ¡¿Estás buscando tesoros?!" Dizzy sale por la pequeña puerta para perros y se abalanza sobre el can científico con emoción, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro casi imitando las hélices de un helicóptero.

Ese pequeño estruendo fue suficiente para despertar a sus padres. Lo primero que pensaron los adultos al escuchar eso fue que sus hijos se habían quedado jugando hasta altas horas de la noche, lo que tenían prohibido por completo.

Sabiendo lo que ocurriría pronto, Dawkins toma a su hermana en patas y la lleva hacia su cuarto. "Dizzy, no estoy jugando...mira, no es momento de contarle esto a una menor como tú, pero hay algo que papá y mamá no están ocultando y se trata sobre un humano que en el pasado pudo haber sido nuestro _dueño_." Dice algo agitado.

"¿A una menor como yo? Diesel y las Triple D siempre están resolviendo misterios con ustedes, y a los demás nos encierran en la habitación. Deben pensar que somos una molestia para ustedes..." La pequeña expresa en un tono quebrado.

"No es eso, es solo que...las habilidades de Diesel para excavar y olfatear superan la eficiencia de cualquier can mayor que él, y respecto a las Triple D...tienen esa actitud que intimida a cualquiera que se les cruce, sumado a su encanto que hipnotiza a cualquier humano o animal."

La pequeña frunce el ceño, interpretando el mensaje. "¿Estás diciendo que...los demás no servimos para trabajar con ustedes? ¿Qué hay de mi y Dee Dee?"

El can intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas para responder. "Emm, ustedes dos hacen buen equipo en los juegos peeero no sé si están del todo capacitadas para actuar en algo tan serio como esto je, je." Rasca detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La mayoría de las veces Dizzy no comprendía las palabras sofisticadas que su hermano utilizaba al hablar, pero esta vez, sorpresivamente, fue muy claro. "Lo sabía." Quería ser fuerte y no llorar, así que solo se limitó a salir corriendo de allí gritando '¡mamá, papá!'.

"Ugh por todos los perros, yo y mi poca experiencia para remediar situaciones que involucren sentimientos frágiles." Se da una palmada en la cara, lamentándose por no saber cómo lidiar con ello.

-o-

En la casa del árbol de Dylan, Lincoln inspeccionaba con cuidado sectores que pudiesen contener algún indicio sobre la existencia de aquella persona misteriosa. Se vio sorprendido por la enorme colección de rocas lunares que su amigo canino poseía; el orden y la limpieza del lugar eran excepcionalmente agradables para estar allí, demasiado raro para ser pertenencias de un perro...aunque, al ver todo eso, ya no era quien para juzgar a los animales, ellos podrían tener enseñanzas que los humanos deberían tomar. También le llamó la atención la cantidad de juegos de mesa que se encontraban apilados en los estantes, se preguntaba qué juegos serían los favoritos de un perro, debería preguntarle más adelante. Y todavía había más por ver: los planetas hechos con papel maché colgados del techo, la colección de huesos de dinosaurios que sorpresivamente cabían en lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa del árbol, y un telescopio gigante. Simplemente magnífico. Ni su pequeño cuarto se igualaba con la cuarta parte de ese paraíso nerd.

Entra tantas cosas, el peliblanco nota una pequeña foto pegada sobre la pared, muy cerca de una de las esquinas de la casita. Curiosamente, este sector se encontraba oscuro ya que los estantes bloqueaban la luz lunar. Al acercarse puede dilucidar la imagen de una Poodle de colores oscuros y estilo lúgubre, firmado con el nombre de Portia; le recordaba mucho al dálmata gótico de la familia, Dante. "Dylan, ¿y ella quién es?"

El can se encontraba revolviendo sus cosas con el mismo fin que su compañero humano, y hasta el momento había estado ajeno a la contemplación que Lincoln le daba a su guarida. Sin embargo, al girar y ver a lo que éste se refería, abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja un poco. "Umm...e-esa es...u-una amiga..." Titubea.

"Oh, supongo que colocaste su foto allí por su estilo gótico." Ríe.

"De hecho, no recordaba que eso estuviera ahí." Reconoce el dálmata. "Recuerdo haberlo puesto uno de los primeros días luego de construir mi casa, pero con el tiempo fui agregando más estanterías que debió haber quedado olvidado." No sabía cómo esconder su enrojecimiento, y esperaba que Lincoln no lo notara para no tener que contarle la razón de eso. Desafortunadamente para él, el peliblanco no era tonto, y sabía de qué se trataba esa reacción, pero al verlo tan avergonzado decide no tocar el tema.

"Si está allí hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que esconda algo?"

"Mm, lo dudo pero inténtalo si quieres."

En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el berrinche que montaría su compañero perruno al rasgar la foto por el medio cuando intentó despegarla. Dylan gimoteaba con un profundo dolor al ver las dos piezas de la imagen en ambas manos de Lincoln. "Ups, lo siento amigo, no pensé que eso sucedería."

"¡NOOOO, es la única foto que tenía de ella!" Se lanza al suelo lloriqueando como un cachorro bebé. Seguía pataleando cuando el peliblanco nota que detrás de los pedazos de foto rota había algo escrito. Parecía ser un trozo del extremo izquierdo superior de una carta en la que se podían leer algunas palabras:

_"Estimada Dod-_

_Me dirijo a ust-_

_que soy una d-_

_hacer un buen"_

Solo eso mostraba. Una pista invaluable para develar el secreto detrás de aquella persona. "¿Qué hace esto aquí?" Se pregunta. Lincoln interrumpe al dálmata para enseñarle el gran descubrimiento. "Dylan, ya para, mira lo que dice aquí."

El perro se pone de patas y entrecierra los ojos para entender a lo que se refería, pero sus ojos solo perciben unos garabatos dibujados en línea horizontal. "Amm, lindo dibujo." Entonces Lincoln entiende que los perros no eran capaces de leer palabras humanas.

"Si tú fuiste quien colocó esa foto allí, ¿nunca habías visto esto?, ¿por qué se encuentra escrito detrás de la foto de Portia?"

"Am, es que en realidad pegué la foto sobre un pedazo de papel que vi en el suelo." Se sonroja nuevamente. "No quería que su fotografía esté en contacto con la pared de madera je, je." Comienza a temblar de vergüenza. Luego de unos segundos, sin necesidad alguna, revela el por qué de su nerviosismo. "ESTÁ BIEN, ELLA ME GUSTA, AUNQUE SÉ QUE NO SOMOS COMPATIBLES AUN LA SIGO QUERIENDO."

"Oh vaya Dylan, no necesitas gritárselo al mundo." Esto hace que el can lleve sus patas a su boca. "Mira, esto parece ser una carta enviada a la persona que vivía aquí, y por lo que veo parte de su nombre es 'Dod' ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de un nombre que comience así?"

Dylan permanece pensativo por unos pocos segundos hasta que algo familiar resuena en su mente. "Sí, mi hermano Dodger. ¿Crees que esa carta iba dedicada a él?"

"Pues no, porque aquí dice 'estimada'." Otra cosa que el chico pensaba era por qué alguien le mandaría una carta a un perro, pero prefirió evitarse la molestia de preguntar. "Esto será clave en nuestra búsqueda." Ambos chocan pata y mano en señal de felicitación. Pero sus sonrisas se invierten al oír voces desde la casa Dálmata.

"Mamá, papá, Dawkins y los demás están jugando por toda la casa y no nos invitaron ni a mi, ni a Dee Dee, ni al resto de mis hermanos." Exclama con furia la pequeña Dizzy, escoltando a sus padres hacia el cuarto del científico.

Mientras esto sucedía en el piso alto de la casa, el resto de los dálmatas y los hermanos Loud se alertan por los ruidos y comienzan a dejar todo en orden. Como era imposible subir a sus cuartos, ya que los padres los encontrarían, deciden permanecer en la sala principal y fingir que habían estado viendo una película hasta tarde, quedándose dormidos allí mismo. Al menos recibirían un menor castigo y tal vez no serían interrogados sobre qué hacían realmente.

"Dawkins, sal en este instante." Exclama autoritaria la madre. El can abre lentamente la puerta y se queda mudo. "¿Me puedes decir que haces despierto a esta hora?"

No sabía qué responder, si dijera la verdad arruinaría los planes de sus hermanos de averiguar lo que sus padres ocultaban; si mintiera, Dizzy había sido testigo de lo que estaba haciendo y, al ver su rostro enfadado, sabía que la cachorra no tenía intenciones de cubrir a su hermano. No podía culparla, había sido duro con su respuesta hace unos minutos. "Pues...los chicos y yo estábamos..." Observa a sus padres, luego a su hermana. Así un par de veces más hasta escupir la verdad. "Queríamos averiguar sobre lo que ustedes hablaban con los señores Loud hoy en la sala principal." Agacha la cabeza. "Escuchamos sobre una supuesta persona que podría haber sido nuestro dueño, la ansiedad nos ganó y decidimos rastrear pistas por toda la casa. Lo siento."

No era lo que los padres esperaban sinceramente, por lo que las palabras de su hijo los tomó por sorpresa. Los cachorros habían escuchado la conversación, y no tenían idea cuánto es que sabían, pero con un simple asentimiento de cabeza llegan a un acuerdo. "Apreciamos tu sinceridad hijo." Toma la palabra el macho. "Y ahora que saben de qué se trata esto, creemos que es hora de que sepan la realidad que envuelve a nuestra familia." Dawkins solo oía con detenimiento. "Les contaremos todo mañana luego del trabajo. Por ahora vayan a descansar."

"Por cierto...los Loud también están involucrados." Cuenta el can. "Bueno, es que...como ustedes les contaron a sus padres, ellos también sintieron que eran parte de todo esto, y por eso nos están acompañando." No sabía si estaba utilizando las palabras correctas, lo único que quería es que sus padres no se enfadaran con los humanos.

"No los culpamos." Dice Delilah. "Al fin y al cabo _ella_ fue quien les permitió quedarse aquí, y además podrían ser unos buenos aliados."

* * *

**Después de un buen tiempo he vuelto. Durante este tiempo se me pasó por la cabeza empezar nuevas historias pero, para no ir saltando y dejando una y otra por mucho tiempo, tomé la decisión de finalizar lo que ya tengo hecho hasta ahora, ya que no soy un escritor muy rápido que digamos y me desconcentro fácilmente. Mi intención también es, de ahora en más y siempre que pueda, sacar UNA actualización por semana. Será un desafío para mí pero daré lo mejor para llegar a tiempo. Quiero agradecer a mis lectores y en especial a los que me dejaron reviews en el último capítulo:**

**J0nas Nagera: Agradezco tus fieles reviews en cada capítulo, no sé si has chequeado o visto algunos episodios de la serie de los dálmatas, en la versión latina ya finalizó la primera temporada.**

**noneimportant: Cierto, hay tantas similitudes y es principalmente por eso que decidí hacer este crossover. En un inicio, mi idea era tener más capítulos dedicados a la interacción entre las familias pero viendo que tal vez esto no contribuiría tanto con la trama principal en sí, lo reduje a dos. Sin embargo, mientras se vaya desarrollando la historia, ten seguridad de que incluiré más interacciones y escenas graciosas. Me agrada que hayas notado la referencia jaja, y tendré en cuenta esas ideas que dejaste.**

**¡Espero que disfruten de este corto capítulo, y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	7. El cazador

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El cazador**

Era hora del desayuno en la casa Dálmata, los cachorros se levantaban alborotados para recibir su primer alimento del día, no sin antes hacer la larga fila para cepillar sus dientes. Eso podría llevarles horas, pero gracias a la máquina automática lavadientes el proceso solo duraba unos minutos. Los perros mayores ponían el orden en la mesada mientras cada uno se ubicaba en su lugar. Otra máquina expendedora repartía los tazones con velocidad y precisión, para que posteriormente una tercer máquina distribuya las porciones de croquetas para cada uno. Por suerte para los encargados de rellenar el dispensador, ninguno de los dálmatas era quisquilloso a la hora de comer, por lo que si el sabor del alimento era de carne, pollo o vegetales no era un problema. Solo dos de ellos tenía una alimentación diferente y eran Deepak, quien se inclinaba por las croquetas orgánicas, y Destiny, quien requería croquetas probióticas de belleza.

Por su parte, en el mismo comedor, los Loud habían improvisado una pequeña mesa donde apenas cabían los doce de ellos (recordemos que Luna se encontraba en otra ciudad junto a Mick). Lynn Sr. había despertado unas horas antes para preparar el desayuno favorito de cada uno de sus hijos. Aunque la casa se encontraba habitada por perros, las instalaciones eran como la de cualquier familia humana, por lo que la cocina fue utilizada con el fin para el que fue creado, luego de quién sabe cuántos años.

Dawkins llega un poco tarde al desayuno ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde, debido a que las palabras de Doug y Delilah rondaron por su cabeza casi toda la noche. Sabía que era el único al que sus padres habían confirmado sobre el secreto que guardaban, y que contarían a su regreso. Se preguntaba por qué no podrían hacerlo antes de irse, por lo que decidió dirigirse a ellos y preguntarles.

"Mamá, Doug, ¿puedo saber por qué debemos esperar hasta después de su trabajo para saber la noticia?" Inquiere en voz baja para que el resto no escuche.

El macho adulto voltea a verlo. "Solo queremos contarles a los mayores, y necesitamos que les avises sobre esto para que sepan que a nuestro regreso sabrán la verdad."

"De acuerdo, ¿quiénes son ellos?"

"Reúne a Dylan, Dolly, Dante, DJ y Da Vinci. El resto no debe saberlo, por ahora." El científico asiente con obediencia. "Oh, y también avísale a los Loud. Nosotros volveremos a las siete." Se pone de patas y toma su gorro de bombero. La madre hace lo mismo y ambos se retiran con un cálido saludo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Dawkins se siente orgulloso de tener en sus patas una gran responsabilidad. Normalmente es a Dylan a quien recurren para cosas de tal importancia, pero ni siquiera todo lo que fue labor de su hermano mayor superaría lo que significaba esto. El único obstáculo era poder tener entretenidos a los más pequeños en el momento que sus padres llegarían, y sabía en quién podía confiar primero.

\- o -

Luego del desayuno, Dylan y Lincoln deciden hacer público el hallazgo de la noche anterior. Por supuesto solo convocan a quienes habían sido parte del plan, por lo que excluyen a todos los cachorros menores distrayéndolos con un nuevo trampolín en el jardín, y a Lynn Sr. y Rita con una invitación a la feria artesanal de Camden.

"¡Yo también quería ir!" Exclama sollozante Lori al descubrir la distracción para sus padres.

"Ya tendremos tiempo libre para disfrutar de la ciudad." La calma el peliblanco. "¿Estamos todos de acuerdo que primero ayudaremos a nuestros anfitriones antes de relajarnos?"

Lana da un salto sobre la mesada y alienta con alegría. "¡Así es!"

"Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos." Comenta Lucy.

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" Se encoge de hombros Lynn.

El resto murmura palabras que demuestran su aprobación ante las palabras del chico.

El dálmata mayor aclara su voz antes de continuar. "Bien, con mi compañero Lincoln hemos descubierto una pista que podría llevarnos al fondo de todo esto." Agita el trozo de papel en el aire. Los allí presentes notan que de un lado del mismo se veía la foto de Portia Poodle, lo que genera algunas dudas.

"¿Portia sabe sobre la misteriosa persona?" Dolly alza una ceja. "Siempre supe que ocultaba algo de nosotros."

Dylan se da cuenta de su error y sus mejillas se vuelven de un tono rojo intenso. Gira la foto para mostrarles la pista real. "N-no, me refería a esta carta."

"¿Y qué dice?" Pregunta DJ.

"Se puede leer parte del nombre de la dueña real de esta casa." Responde el peliblanco. "Por cierto, ¿alguien más pudo encontrar algo?"

Todos se miran entre sí esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa. Dawkins comienza a temblar levemente sabiendo que guardaba un secreto, que solo debía contarle a aquellos que sus padres mencionaron; pero allí también estaban Diesel y las trillizas fashionistas. Su lengua sale de su boca, producto de la sudoración que, desafortunadamente para los perros, no podía pasar desapercibida como la sudoración de un humano.

"¿Te encuentras bien colega?" Lisa apoya su mano sobre su lomo. Éste se exalta ante el contacto y retrocede súbitamente del susto.

Siente como las miradas se posan sobre él, a medida que el jadeo se volvía más intenso. Tenía una gran responsabilidad otorgada por sus padres, y no quería romperla contándole a los cuatro cachorros menores de lo que trataba. Lo único que podría sacarlo de esa agitación era un abrazo de su muñeca, la Princesa Positrón.

"Hermano, si encontraste algo compártelo," Lo alienta su compañero de ciencias. "no importa que tan escalofriante sea, puede ayudarnos a completar el rompecabezas."

Era la tercera vez en menos de doce horas que su mente atravesaba una indecisión que podría ser detonante: primero fue su sincericidio con Dizzy, luego la realidad expuesta a sus padres y ahora esto. _Piensa Dawkins, piensa. Eres el más listo de toda la familia, y todos lo saben, así que no es necesario ser modesto; pero una simple interrogación como esa te pone los pelos de punta. Tal vez es porque respetas mucho a tu hermano Dylan, después de todo eres su compinche ideal a la hora de recopilar datos sobre el espacio y los planetas, es el mayor, y confía en ti al ponerte a cargo de los menores cuando se encuentra ocupado. La otra cara de la moneda es obedecer a tus padres, pero si lo piensas a largo plazo, tarde o temprano toda la familia se enterará, ¿cierto?_

"Este chico está algo extraño." Comenta Leni. "Tal vez necesite que le rasquen la barriga." Sonríe y se acerca hacia el dálmata, que aún permanecia inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"NO, espera." Interrumpe una voz. Todos voltean confundidos a ver al can gótico. "Es decir, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO."

"Cállate Dante." Dice Dolly.

"Yo sé lo que le sucede." Dice Lisa acomodándose las gafas. "Es el estrés del encierro en su laboratorio, a mi me pasa una vez cada 132 horas y 35 minutos, lo que equivaldría a un poco más de cinco días y medio. Es un promedio, no una exactitud, pero he tomado las medidas correspondientes para que sea leve y no tan continuo. En mi caso, lo que yo hago es improvisar canciones de rap en frente de Lily, y sé que a ella le gustan mucho, ¿no es cierto?" Observa a la bebé que tan solo niega con la cabeza y cruza los brazos. "Necesitamos conseguir la fuente que calma a Dawkins para sacarlo de ese trance."

"Oh, yo sé quien puede hacerlo." Exclama el perro cavador con su lengua afuera. "Ya regreso, cava, cava, cava..." Al cabo de unos minutos regresa con la muñeca de Dawkins en su boca.

"¿Era necesario cavar todo el piso de la sala para ir a buscar eso?" Gruñe Dylan tomando el juguete.

"Sip." Le devuelve una sonrisa.

"A ver Dawkins, aquí está tu muñeca." Intenta imitar una voz de niña. "Miiira, soy la Princesa Positrón, y vengo a darte un graaan abraaazo." Frota la muñeca en la cara de su hermano. "¿Por qué no funciona?"

"Nos están ocultando algo..." Masculla el científico.

"¿Qué?"

"Mamá y Doug me lo confirmaron..."

"¿De qué hablas? Cuenta." Los demás seguían confundidos ante la reacción del can.

Finalmente Dawkins suelta un largo suspiro y se da unos segundos para empezar a hablar. De verdad le había tomado muchísimo tiempo procesar todo lo que pasaría si no dijera nada y también si dijera todo, que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Y por cierto, fue consciente de todo lo que hablaban a su alrededor.

"Ayer cuando Dizzy nos acusó les conté la verdad de lo que estábamos haciendo, y me dijeron que esta tarde nos dirían todo acerca de la dueña de esta casa."

Las Triple D jadean del asombro. "¿se-será algo pe-peligroso?" Toma la palabra Destiny temblando.

"Soy muy bella para morir." Exclama en tono dramático Dallas.

"Oh miren, encontré un calcomanía en el suelo." Déjà Vu despega con su pata un adhesivo que mostraba la imagen del Lobo Poodle.

"Oye, eso es mío." Exclama Dylan arrebatándole la pegatina.

"Puaj, de todas formas ese perro es feo." Saca su lengua con disgusto. Nota cómo sus hermanas esperaban por su remate como solían hacerlo. "Oh, lo siento. ¡Que alguien nos ayude!" Finalmente las tres se acurrucan entre sí asustadas.

El grito de la pequeña altera a uno de los dálmatas afuera que ingresa a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el resto. "¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunta Delgado.

"Un asesino vendrá por nosotros." Exclama Diesel de manera absurda, pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

"¡¿Que cosa?!" Se alarma el can veloz. "¡Chicos, alerta roja, todos al ático!" Regresa al jardín dando aviso a sus hermanos y hermanas.

De un segundo a otro la casa se vuele un caos. Todos corriendo de un lado a otro, volteando lo que se encontraba a su paso, atropellándose unos con otros, lanzando gritos de desesperación. Los mayores y los Loud son incapaces de mantener la calma y el control, y terminan inundados por la ola de cachorros. Curiosamente, solo Dawkins permanecía en su lugar, perplejo, pensando que nuevamente su decisión había sido errónea.

\- o -

En uno de los parques de Camden, las personas paseaban alegremente recorriendo los puestos de artesanías y recuerdos que ofrecían sus habitantes. Entre las cosas que se podía encontrar tenemos velas aromatizantes, utensilios de cocina, lámparas, llaveros, bolsos de mano y no podían faltar los souvenires del Big Ben, el London Eye y la bandera de Inglaterra. La feria era normalmente concurrida por muchos turistas y hoy no era la excepción, por lo que para los padres de los Loud era un poco difícil parar en cada puesto a contemplar la mercancía. A veces, Lynn Sr. codeaba sin querer a otros visitantes y viceversa, pero la gente del lugar era tan amable que todos se detenían a disculparse. Nunca dudó de esa grata cualidad que poseían los londinenses.

"Querido, ven a ver esto." Llama Rita. Luego de pasar por entre medio de un grupo de niños, Lynn se acerca y observa lo que su esposa señalaba: un cencerro con los colores de la bandera británica. Sus ojos se iluminan como dos lunas llenas y su boca forma una gran O.

"NECESITO ESO YA." Exclama como un niño pidiendo un dulce. En el apuro de extraer su cartera, ésta cae y algunos billetes se pierden con el viento. "¡Mi dinero!" Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un joven rubio se acerca y toma la cartera para entregársela en mano. ¡Qué educada que es la gente de esta ciudad! "Oh, gracias." Sonríe el señor Loud.

"Descuide, es agradable tener visitas en nuestra hermosa Camden." El chico toma unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y extiende su brazo para entregárselos. "Tome, para que pueda comprar ese bello cencerro."

Nuevamente, Lynn Sr. pierde las palabras y duda en tomar el dinero. "Yo..."

"Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amante de la buena música."

Sus ojos se destallan tal como lo hace Lola cuando una nueva corona es colocada sobre su cabeza, y chilla de la emoción. "Muchas, muchas gracias." Le agita la mano de forma exagerada en señal de agradecimiento. "Te recompensaré este gesto con lo quieras."

"Oh, pues...soy amante de los perros, y me gusta coleccionar selfies con ellos. Tengo varios retratos en mi casa pero hay una raza muy difícil que aún no puedo encontrar: un Dálmata. Deben escasear por esta zona del país..."

"¿Bromeas? Justamente nosotros nos hospedamos en una casa con cientos de ellos, literalmente."

"Qué bueno que lo mencione." El chico sonríe.

"Sabes, si quieres puedes pasarte un día, te sacas la foto y completas tu colección." Ofrece el señor Loud. "¿Qué dices querida?" Busca aprobación de su esposa.

"Oh, por supuesto, será lindo tener una visita." Rita escribe la dirección de la casa en un pedazo de papel y se la entrega. "¿Qué dices de pasar mañana por la mañana?"

"Es una excelente idea." El joven toma la nota en mano. "Hasta mañana entonces."

"Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?"

El chico hace una pequeña pausa y, en el momento en que el viento sopla su cabellera rubia, responde. "Hunter."

"Un placer conocerte Hunter, ¡nos vemos!" Saluda Rita mientras su esposo hace la compra y ambos se retiran.

El futuro visitante de los Dálmata se queda de pie, viendo cómo los Loud se alejan entre la muchedumbre. Apretaba con fuerza la hoja que Rita le había entregado, y luego de unos segundos la suelta para dejarla libre y sin rumbo.

* * *

**Otro capítulo corto, lo sé. Tengo que empezar a organizar mejor mis historias, siento que son asimétricas y me enredo con algunas cosas. Suspiro...espero mejorar de a poco. Pero ¡sorpresa!, actualicé en poco tiempo (seamos sincero****s, es por lo corto). De todas formas me alegra poder seguir en sintonía con esta historia. Espero que disfruten de la lectura y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Saludos!**


	8. La revelación

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La revelación**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, Doug bostezaba luego de una larga jornada de trabajo. No era muy común tener accidentes de incendios en la ciudad, pero cada día en la estación de bomberos de Camden los hombres, mujeres y mascotas realizaban ejercicios de resistencia y destreza para estar cien por ciento preparados ante un siniestro ocurrido. La clave está en no dejar de moverse, tener la mente y el cuerpo siempre preparados. Esto al parecer no era el entretenimiento que su hija Dolly buscaba el día que lo había acompañado al trabajo. Y es que ser bombero no es una labor de diversión y juegos, sino que implica toda una responsabilidad, ateniéndose a los riesgos.

El dálmata toma su casco de bombero y con un simple ladrido se despide de la capitana Walker y sus compañeros. Como de costumbre, en vez de ir directo a la casa para descansar, se dirige hacia el hospital donde trabaja su esposa para ir a buscarla. Tan solo llega a la puerta de la clínica, ésta salía junto a su compañero, el Doctor Dave, quien le regala una caricia en la cabeza antes de tomar el camino a su casa. Doug la saluda con una cariñosa lamida en la mejilla y ambos parten hacia su hogar.

"¿Qué tal tu día hoy querida?"

"Bastante tranquilo a comparación de ayer." Ella llevaba su botiquín en la boca. "Lo que fue conveniente para el doctor ya que me comentó que ayer llevó a sus hijos al parque de diversiones, y se lo veía agotado." Ríe divertida pensando en que eso no era nada comparado a su vida diaria con 99 hijos. "¿Qué tal el tuyo?"

"Los chicos y yo hicimos un circuito con obstáculos, y adivina quién llegó en primer lugar." Sonríe ampliamente.

La dálmata suelta una risita antes de responder. "Tú no."

Él se detiene anonadado y alza sus orejas. "Oh, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Porque vería la insignia de primer lugar en tu casco, ¿recuerdas la medalla que ganaste en el concurso de comida, y que no parabas de alardear?" Continúa riendo burlona.

"Tienes razón je, je."

Luego de recorrer unas cuantas cuadras, todavía se encontraban a unos metros cuando observan a lo lejos una camioneta que se acerca a toda velocidad. El vehículo frena repentinamente dejando una marca negra en el asfalto, y produciendo un chirrido espantoso que obliga a los perros a cubrir sus orejas. De ella baja una persona vistiendo un uniforme negro y una máscara que simulaba un rostro con una sonrisa espeluznante, unas mejillas rojas y un amplio bigote. Tan solo contemplar esa imagen ambos dálmatas retroceden, y no era para menos, ya que también notan cómo este extraño personaje se aproxima hacia ellos amenazador.

Una voz grave retumba en sus oídos. "No teman dálmatas, los llevaré con su dueña." Lentamente se acerca con sus manos en forma de gancho para tomarlos.

Doug pone a un lado su temor y se ubica en frente de su esposa, gruñendo. Fija sus ojos en la horrible máscara, esperando por el momento justo para atacar, pero todo era una trampa. Detrás de ellos, un segundo sujeto inmoviliza a ambos dálmatas con una pequeña descarga eléctrica en sus cuellos. Los animales caen desmayados al suelo y luego son puestos en jaulas que ambos hombres cargan en la camioneta. El vehículo arranca y abandona el lugar, su destino aún desconocido. Ninguna persona había presenciado esto, pero sí un animal en específico.

La silueta de un gato con su cola ondeante y penetrantes ojos amarillos se hace presente desde un callejón. Éste da un salto repentino hacia un balcón, luego a otro más arriba, y otro más, hasta llegar al último piso y salirse de escena. Unos minutos más tarde llega hacia un gran edificio, donde una persona de baja estatura lo esperaba. Toma del animal una pequeña cámara que colgaba de su cuello y chequea la grabación. En ella se ve el secuestro de los dálmatas, a lo que el sujeto responde con una malévola risa.

"Siempre me traes buenas noticias Cuddles." Palmea suavemente en la cabeza al animal que se revela como un gato lampiño y muy delgado. "Ahora queda traerlos a todos hasta aquí, y de eso me encargaré yo mañana a la mañana." Vuelve a reír, acompañado por el ronroneo de su mascota.

\- o -

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la casa Dálmata cuando una brillante idea surgió en la mente de Dolly para mantener calmados a los cachorros. A Leni le encantaban las pinturas hechas con las huellas de Da Vinci, por lo que la skater propuso que los pequeños pusieran su propia marca en algunos de los vestidos de la modista. Rápidamente la sala se volvió una clase de dibujo y pintura, con todos los cachorros haciendo su arte sobre los distintos tipos de prenda que Leni había llevado. Diesel intentó unirse pero no hizo más que manchar las obras con huellas de lodo.

En otro sector de la casa, Luan compartía su libro de bromas con los Dimitri, y a su vez ella tomaba ideas de las jugarretas que los canes le habían tendido a sus hermanos en ocasiones anteriores. No podía creer cómo es que un trío de perros podría tener tan buen sentido del humor. Una de estas bromas jugadas fue cuando persiguieron a Deepak hasta la casa de su mentor, Constantin, para comprobar si su hermano le temía al agua tanto como los gatos, al ver que el dálmata pacifista se sentía como uno de ellos. La cosa fue que lograron su cometido luego de plantar trampas con resortes por toda la casa de su vecino gatuno, haciendo que todos sus colegas y Deepak rebotaran como bolas de pinball por todos los cuartos hasta caer en la gran pileta del jardín.

El pobre Deepak parecía ser una de las frecuentes víctimas de los Dimitri, junto con Dylan. Su constante estrés por la vida lo hacía ver demasiado vulnerable y una presa fácil para el trío, y él solo respondía con su cántico de 'miau-au-au' para sentirse relajado. Sin embargo, su método de meditación mantenía la calma en la casa cuando el resto de los perros no encontraban paz y armonía, como cuando Dawkins había perdido el control de sus máquinas, gracias a una corta sesión de yoga pudo entrar en razón y calma para poder arreglarlas sin estresarse. O la vez que Dolly había roto su tabla de skate, parecía que iba a reventar de la furia, pero solo con unos pocos minutos de su mantra espiritual y _voilà_, la chica entendió que no era necesario hacer tanto alboroto y que podía aprovechar ese percance para conseguir una nueva tabla, mucho más bonita y resistente que la anterior.

Lisa se vio interesada por la particularidad de este can para sosegar sus nervios y estrés, por lo que había decidido unirse a él en una de sus sesiones. Por supuesto en el momento en que la genio se acercó para preguntarle sobre ello, el dálmata comenzó a temblar y aumentar el volumen y velocidad de su cántico para espantarla. No había funcionado, la pequeña solo sacó una libreta y comenzó a tomar nota sobre su reacción. Pensando en que entablar una conversación sería difícil, la Loud simplemente imitó lo que hacía, despertando curiosidad en Deepak. Finalmente, al notar el interés de la humana en su actividad, éste cedió a darle unas palabras sobre lo que hacía y para qué. Tuvo que admitir que su método era efectivo, tal vez ya no necesitaría rapear improvisadamente en sus tiempos libres (mentira, no pensaba dejarlo), pero algo que no comprendía era por qué el dálmata se sentía como un gato, algo que también tenía entre dudas a Dawkins.

Por otro lado, Lana probaba sus conocimientos de mecánica haciendo algunos ajustes en las ruedas que Delgado llevaba. Reemplazó piezas viejas, agregó unas nuevas, pulió fragmentos oxidados, y ya estaba listo para probarlo. La misión era dar una vuelta completa por toda la casa, incluído el piso de arriba, en el menor tiempo posible. Su récord había sido de 32 segundos, y estaba seguro que con las nuevas adquisiciones podía romperlo. El punto de partida y llegada era el jardín, tomó un poco de carrera y arrancó como un jet, provocando que todo a su paso vuele como si de frágiles hojas de un árbol se trataran. Tan solo la mitad de su tiempo mejor marcado fue suficiente para completar la vuelta, lo que causó una gran alegría en el can y la fontanera.

Era agradable ver cómo cada uno podía entenderse con el otro, sin la necesidad de que compartiesen gustos o no. Eso pensaba Lincoln a medida que pasaba por los cuartos y veía a sus hermanas compartir su tiempo con los Dálmata. Y eso es lo que justamente él mismo haría con Dylan y Dawkins en la casa del árbol.

"Aquí traje los bocadillos." Anuncia el peliblanco al subir a la casita. Los canes lo esperaban para una partida de Lobo Poodle, mientras que él se había encargado de ir a buscar las croquetas y las golosinas.

Dylan no paraba de hablar sobre su juego favorito con su familia, amigos, y ahora los Loud. Es uno de esos juegos donde la historia se ubica en tiempos medievales y mágicos a la vez, con el héroe en busca de un preciado objeto para salvar a la princesa de su reino luego de ser convertida en un simple mensajero por el villano. Prácticamente a nadie le interesaba esta historia, los únicos que acompañaban a Dylan en este viaje de aventuras eran su hermano Dawkins y su amigo Hansel el Husky siberiano. Al escuchar que Lobo Poodle en realidad se trataba de una franquicia que incluía juegos de mesa, realidad virtual y cómics, Lincoln pensó darle una oportunidad, así que allí estaban los tres por comenzar una nueva aventura.

"De acuerdo, yo seré Lobo Poodle." Dylan toma la pieza del protagonista en sus patas y lo alza en el aire. "El guerrero mitad lobo mitad Poodle enviado para salvar el reino de Gatatonia de las garras del malvado Bola de Pelo." Dice en un tono grave, imitando la narración de una película.

"Pues como de costumbre yo elijo a Inventicus." Dawkins hace lo propio. "El Terrier escocés cyborg que con sus magníficos inventos y mente brillante acompaña al legendario aventurero en la búsqueda del juguete masticable de oro para restaurar la verdadera forma de la Princesa. ¿Qué personaje eliges Lincoln?"

"Em, ¿cuáles son mis opciones?"

"Tienes al mensajero, que en realidad es la Gata Princesa convertida, y a Han el Apuesto, que usualmente es el personaje de Hansel." Enseña ambas figuras al chico.

"Bien, no creo que a su amigo Hansel le importe que tome su personaje por esta vez, ¿no?"

"No mientras no se lo digamos." Dice Dylan cerrando las cortinas de la entrada. "¡Empecemos, lanza el dado Han!"

Lincoln toma el dado de veinte lados y lo arroja sobre el tablero. Éste rebota unas cuantas veces hasta caer en el número quince. "Wow, buen tiro amigo, caíste en el casillero del campo de gemas." Aclara el perro científico. "Tienes que elegir una entre tres opciones al azar que te pueden ayudar en el transcurso de la aventura. Toma una carta del mazo y lee las opciones." Señala.

El peliblanco hace lo dicho y lee sus posibilidades. _"Elige entre: una vida más, duplicar el poder de tus ataques o volver a tirar el dado."_ Eso sonaba bastante interesante.

"Hey, buenas opciones," Comenta Dylan. "la decisión es tuya pero te daré mi opinión si quieres." Lincoln asiente con una sonrisa. "Han tiene una buena defensa así que la vida extra no es necesaria, si duplicas el poder de tus ataques y luego vuelves a caer en otro campo de gemas podrías cuadriplicar tu poder, y si optas por tirar el dado otra vez piensa que tienes veinte posibilidades de casilleros más, sé que son demasiadas pero podemos analizar cada una de ellas si quieres." El can explicaba con tanto afán que realmente despertaba intenciones de continuar en el chico.

"Entiendo lo de la defensa y por ahora quiero avanzar de a poco así que me quedaré con la segunda opción." Coloca la carta a un costado y entrega el dado al siguiente jugador.

"Espero tener tu misma suerte." Dawkins agita el dado en sus patas y lo arroja. "¿Un 2? ¡Croquetas!" Su hermano y Lincoln ríen a carcajadas por su reacción.

El juego continúa por un par de horas más, se habían divertido tanto que ni habían sentido el tiempo que había pasado. Las manecillas del reloj tocaban las ocho y minutos cuando habían finalizado la partida. Lincoln disfrutó de cada momento y, aunque no hayan podido completar la misión, sabía que aún le quedaban muchos días más para volver a jugar e intentarlo de nuevo. Moría de ganas por probar el juego de realidad virtual y definitivamente tenía que leer los cómics.

Guardaban todo en su lugar cuando Dolly aparece en la entrada recordándoles algo de lo que no se habían percatado.

"Chicos, son las ocho y cuarto y mamá y papá aún no han regresado."

Los tres dirigen su mirada al reloj de pared. "Oh, de veras." Concuerda el can menor.

"Y mis padres tampoco han vuelto de la feria." Nota también el Loud.

"Tal vez se hayan atrasado con sus trabajos, sabes cómo a veces mamá tiene una urgencia en el hospital y papá la espera." Cuenta Dylan. "Aprovecharé para esperarlos con la cena lista." Abandona el lugar.

"Qué mal que no tengan cómo contactarlos por si surge alguna urgencia." Menciona el chico.

Dolly y Dawkins se miran entre sí por unos segundos y esbozan una pequeña sonrisa. "De hecho, sí tenemos una forma." Declara el macho. "La red canina nos ayuda a comunicarnos con cualquiera de nosotros en cualquier momento del día donde quiera que estemos."

Lincoln levanta una ceja. "¿Y eso qué es?"

"Pues verás, es un método de comunicación mediante ladridos o aullidos en forma de mensaje que se expanden a lo largo del vecindario hasta llegar al recep-"

"¿Por qué no hacemos una prueba?" Dolly interrumpe a su hermano moviendo su cola con entusiasmo. Se coloca en la entrada de la casa y comienza a emitir aullidos agudos que resuenan en los edificios más próximos, haciendo que los perros que habitan en ellos continúen enviando el mensaje. "Listo, seguro que en tan solo unos minutos recibiremos la respuesta de dónde están mamá y papá." Afirma satisfecha.

"Oh, ¿y nunca les ha fallado?"

"Jamás, los perros mantenemos el sentido del oído alerta en todo momento, así que incluso aunque estemos dormidos, si nuestros oídos captan una llamada de peligro, instintivamente iremos a dar aviso." Explica detalladamente el tercero en mando de los hermanos.

"Es divertido porque puedo hacer llamadas falsas y despertar a todos." Ríe su hermana.

"Eso no es gracioso. La red canina solo se debe utilizar para casos de máxima urgencia, cualquiera que lo use con intenciones de molestar tendrá prohibido su acceso por un tiempo."

Dolly toma a su hermano con una pata y revuelve el pelaje de su cabeza sonriendo. "Solo estoy bromeando, perro aguafiestas."

"Todavía no he oído una respuesta, ¿puede ser?" El peliblanco seguía pendiente de los aullidos.

"Efectivamente, aún no han respondido al llamado. Oh, esperen..." Las orejas del nerd se doblan en dirección a unos ladridos lejanos. "Estoy captando algo, ¿y tú, Dolly?"

"Definitivamente, escucho una discusión entre Big Fee y Sid, uy...que grosera."

"Eso no. Bola de nieve acaba de avisar que no hubo respuesta de mamá o Doug." Sus ojos se ensanchan y sus orejas caen con preocupación. "¿Dónde crees que estén?"

"Relájate hermano, probablemente no contestaron la llamada porque ya están cerca y no era necesario." Lo palmea en el lomo. "Bueno, iré a ver algo de televisión."

El peliblanco observa cómo el can científico frunce las cejas en señal de preocupación. "¿Es muy raro que no contesten la llamada? Perdón si mis preguntas suenan algo obvias jeje."

El perro voltea a ver al humano a los ojos y demora unos segundos en contestar. "De hecho, sí. Las veces que hemos contactado a nuestros padres por la red canina para saber dónde estaban o por qué tardaban en regresar a casa la repuesta llegaba en menos de dos minutos, creyendo que algo malo nos había pasado." Lincoln sabía que eso significaba la preocupación de unos padres por sus hijos.

"Entiendo."

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose sobresalta a ambos y se dirigen hacia allí con la expectativa de que fueran los adultos. Afirmativamente, era un par de adultos pero no los que creían, sino Lynn Sr. y Rita.

"¡Hola chicos, miren lo que conseguí!" Decía emocionado el padre. Alzaba en el aire su querido cencerro. "Es todo lo que necesitaba de este viaje." Acaricia el objeto con su cara como si de un pequeño cachorro se tratara. Luego observa confuso a su esposa quien lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. "Luego de pasar unas hermosas vacaciones con mi familia está claro jeje."

Rita apoya el resto de bolsas con compras en el piso y llama a todos sus hijos. "¡Niños, preparen la mesa que les trajimos algo especial para comer!"

Lynn aparece a toda velocidad saltando de alegría. "Uh, uh, ¿qué es mamá, qué es? ¿La famosa hamburguesa destructora de baños? Dicen que ningún retrete ha aguantado una descarga de esas."

El pequeño Delgado sigue a su compañera con el mismo entusiasmo. "¡Yo también quiero una de esas cosas!" Exclama con su lengua afuera dando saltos en el lugar.

"Me temo que esa no sería una opción acertada." La Loud amante del rap niega con su cabeza acomodando sus gafas posteriormente. "Tu delicado organismo no toleraría tantas cantidades de colesterol y grasas saturadas."

"Eso mismo. Ven a la mesa Delgado, en cuanto lleguen mamá y papá serviremos la cena." Lo invita Dylan a ubicarse.

Los Loud se acomodan en la mesa que habían colocado y Rita comienza a repartir las porciones de comida. Se trataba de uno de los más tradicionales platos del país, _fish and chips_, y realmente se veía apetitoso.

"Uhh, a Luna le hubiera encantado probar esto." Comenta la comediante en un tono algo triste ya que extrañaba a su compañera de cuarto.

"Aw, descuida cariño, de seguro debe estar pasando unas fantásticas vacaciones." Su padre la consuela con unas palmaditas en la espalda. "¿Qué dices de hacerle una llamada luego de cenar?"

"Oh, eso sería genial."

"Mamá, esto sabe excelente." Exclama la mayor de las hermanas sin sacarle los ojos a su plato. "Es literalmente la mejor comida que he probado hasta ahora." Luego voltea a ver a su padre. "Papá, deberías incluir este plato en el menú de tu restaurante."

A Lynn Sr. se le prende una bombilla sobre su cabeza. "Lori, eso me ha dado una estupenda idea." El hombre explica a sus hijos sobre una semana especial en su restaurante donde ofrecería platillos de todo el mundo, a modo de hacer conocer mejor la cultura gastronómica de otros países a la gente de Royal Woods, y además porque sería una buena estrategia de negocios para atraer clientes. Todos los niños llevaban sonrisas alentadoras en sus rostros, salvo uno que se veía algo despistado.

"Lincoln, ¿te sientes bien?" Pregunta su madre inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un costado y con una ceja alzada.

El chico reacciona unos segundos tarde. "¿Eh? Ah, em...sí. Es que..."

"Ohh, yo sé en quién estás pensando en este momento." Lori se le acerca burlona golpeándolo con el codo.

"...estaba pensando en por qué aún no han llegado los padres de los dálmatas." Continúa, ignorando por completo a la rubia.

Los padres voltean y ven a todos los cachorros sentados en la mesa, a la espera de sus padres. Dawkins era el único ausente allí, ya que estaba en la puerta esperando por la llegada de Doug y Delilah, o al menos la respuesta al llamado de Dolly. Su preocupación era genuina pero además, también lo abrumaba el hecho de que no sabría qué era lo que éstos debían contarle a él y a sus hermanos. Esto claramente hizo que una de sus desarrolladas neuronas dé en el blanco sobre algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta el momento: los padres de los Loud también sabían la verdad.

No sabía realmente cuál fue el motivo, pero ese pensamiento le provocó una furia que no había experimentado desde la vez que los Dimitri le habían escondido su muñeca. De todos los huéspedes allí, ¿los padres de una familia ajena debían saber la verdad antes que ellos, sus propios hijos? Esto molestaba demasiado a Dawkins, por lo que su posterior reacción fue meramente producto de su enojo.

"¡Oigan ustedes!" Ingresa al comedor señalando a los adultos. "Déjense de secretos y cuéntennos qué perros fue lo que Doug y mamá les dijeron ayer." Su respiración se veía agitada.

Lynn y Rita se sobresaltan ante este acto repentino por parte del pequeño dálmata, totalmente confundidos por su enfado hacia ellos.

"DAWKINS." Llama el can mayor a cargo, indicándole con la mirada que se callara.

"No Dylan, necesito saber de qué se trata todo esto. Nuestros padres probablemente estén desaparecidos y ninguno de ustedes mueve ni una garra." Todos los demás cachorros jadean del asombro ante esa declaración.

"¿Q-qué, n-nuestros p-padres están de-desaparecidos?" Balbucea Déjà Vu cubriéndose la boca.

Los ojos de Dylan se abren con asombro por las palabras de su compañero de ciencias. Rápidamente corre hacia él y susurra en su oído. "Cierra la boca que asustarás a los pequeños." Luego voltea a ver al grupo de canes aún expectantes. "Emm, cachorros, les tenemos una...noticia je, je." Debía inventar algo para evadir la situación pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. "Por esta noche comeremos sin mamá y papá porque...amm..."

"¡Porque están jugando al escondite con nosotros en el parque!" Interrumpe su hermana con una gran sonrisa. Dylan la observa con el ceño fruncido a lo que ésta le responde levantando los hombros y las patas. "¿Qué? Fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir en el momento."

"¿Ah?" Exclaman al unísono todos.

"¿A esta hora?" Agrega Delgado.

Los tres Dimitris saltan a escena con emoción. "¡Genial, un juego nocturno!" Exclama el primero.

"Prepárense novatos." Añade el segundo.

"¡Nunca nos encontrarán!" Ladra el tercero, liderando el camino hacia la puerta.

"Momento ahí trío de traviesos." Los señores Loud les bloquean el paso. "Es muy tarde ya para salir a jugar al parque." Expresa Lynn Sr. de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Los tres bromistas le gruñen amenazadores causando algo de temor en el hombre, aunque mantiene su postura firme. "Mientras sus padres no estén aquí, como mayores tenemos la responsabilidad de su cuidado." Complementa la autoridad su esposa.

"Pero si nuestros padres están jugando con nosotros entonces quiere decir que nos lo permitieron, así que muévanse gigantones." Intenta avanzar Dimitri 1.

A un costado, Dylan se frota ambos ojos con una pata, inseguro sobre qué hacer ahora. Si bien había sido un buen gesto el de los padres de los Loud tomar la tutela de la casa, sabía que los Dimitri no accederían a esa propuesta. Afortunadamente, una de las hermanas de Lincoln lo salva de su aprieto.

"Oigan chicos," Luan atrae su atención, llevaba en su brazo al Sr. Cocos. "como dicen mamá y papá, son los adultos responsables y deben cuidar de todos nosotros." Repite. "Y por cierto, si son buenos cachorros y les hacen caso, ¡les enseñaré a hacer su propio títere para jugarle más bromas a la gente!" Les enseña su muñeco favorito.

Los ojos de los tres canes brillan al verlo. Se veía tan...masticable. El trío se abalanza sobre la comediante y comienzan a mordisquear al pobre Sr. Cocos.

_"Pobre Luan"_ Piensa el dálmata amante del espacio, pero sin dudas fue su salvación para no crear más caos. El resto de canes fue fácil de persuadir por lo que en los próximos minutos ya estaban en sus habitaciones relajados, con la creencia de que sus padres los esperarían en el parque para jugar al día siguiente. Nuevamente, esa había sido idea de Dolly.

Todo había quedado en silencio en la sala principal, aunque ésta no estaba vacía. Allí se encontraban Dylan, Dolly, Dawkins, Dante, DJ, Da Vinci y todos los Loud. Lynn Sr. y Rita permanecían sentados sobre el sofá, sus caras iluminadas por una fuerte luz, al estilo interrogatorio. Dawkins se encontraba sentado en frente de ellos.

Aclara su voz y procede con su discurso. "Bien, esta vez preguntaré más calmado. ¿Qué es lo que mamá y Doug les han contado? ¿Saben si tiene algo que ver con su ausencia en este mismo instante? ¿Por qué no nos querían contar nada al respecto a nosotros, sus hijos?"

Bueno, no tenían por qué mentirles, eran sus hijos, su familia, y probablemente explicaría por qué los padres aún no habían arribado a casa. Lynn Sr. toma la palabra.

_"De acuerdo, los primeros años que sus padres y la mayoría de ustedes vivieron aquí, una persona compartía la casa con ustedes."_ Hace una pequeña pausa, esperando ver su reacción. Nada. Dawkins no quería dar devoluciones sin antes escuchar la historia por completo, y al parecer los demás presentes tampoco, por lo que siguió. _"La mujer de quien ustedes son mascotas se llama Dodie Smith, una multimillonaria que dedicó su vida a la protección de los animales, sobre todo a los más extravagantes, buscados por locos coleccionistas que harían lo que fuera por obtenerlos."_ Lynn toma otro intervalo para pensar cómo continuar el relato. No estaba buscando mentiras sino que intentaba seleccionar palabras que no confundiesen o alarmasen mucho a los pequeños cachorros. _"Hizo un viaje a Estados Unidos donde adoptó otra gran familia de dálmatas, trayendo a todos ellos aquí. Siguió juntando más cachorros hasta llegar a la increíble cantidad de 101."_ Los perros asimilaban cada parte del relato con las cosas que sabían sobre su familia, pero era difícil recordar aquellas épocas ya que aún eran demasiado chicos. _"Por un buen tiempo, Dodie vivió en la tranquilidad de esta ciudad y nadie sabía de su paradero. Pero rápidamente se fue corriendo la voz, llamando así la atención de los medios, los curiosos y, claramente, los coleccionistas empedernidos. Había una mujer en particular que constantemente le enviaba cartas para...obtenerlos a ustedes."_ Temía seguir pero no podía parar allí. _"Verán, no son solo ustedes sino que...los dálmatas son altamente codiciados por esta mujer..."_ No tenía intenciones de completar esa oración, sería un horror para ellos. _"Luego de infinitas cartas que ya parecían más un acoso que un simple pedido o negocio, Dodie decide mudarse lejos de aquí. El objetivo de esto fue evadir a esa persona y confundir su paradero, para que ustedes nunca fueran encontrados."_ Rita simplemente asiente a todo esto con la mirada caída.

Ya tenían la realidad del asunto. ¿Ahora qué seguía?

"Gracias...por contarnos la verdad." Suelta Dylan. "¿Pero por qué somos tan codiciados por esta misteriosa mujer?"

Los padres se miran entre sí. Sabían que era algo fuerte lo que dirían pero debían saberlo, por el bien de cada uno de los dálmatas. Esta vez Rita toma la palabra. "Los quiere para..." Traga saliva y hace una pausa con cada palabra mencionada. "...convertirlos en abrigos de pieles."

Los rostros de los canes presentes se llenan de terror. Jamás en sus cortas vidas habían pensado que una mascota, o persona, sería capaz de hacer tremenda atrocidad a unos seres que en la vida le harían una maldad a ellos.

Los Loud sentían pena por ellos. ¿Cómo podía existir semejante ser humano con tal ideal? Los niños deciden reconfortar a los dálmatas con abrazos y caricias. Leni, en especial, toma en sus brazos al más depresivo de todos ellos, podía ser despistada la mayoría de las veces, pero sabía que el cariño que este perro sentía por ella era especial y haría lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lincoln entrega a sus padres parte de la carta que había encontrado con Dylan la noche anterior. "Tomen, esto es una pista que tenemos sobre lo que nos contaron recién. Esa debe ser una de las tantas cartas que esa mujer envió." Lynn Sr. la toma y la examina. "Lo malo es que solo es un fragmento de ella, y no figura la firma de la escritora."

"Doug y Delilah nos dijeron que ocultaban esta historia de ustedes por no querer asustarlos, pero luego de que empezaron a hacer preguntas al respecto prefirieron...bueno, lo que ya saben." Continúa el padre, posponiendo sus comentarios sobre el hallazgo de su hijo y el can. "Bien chicos, esto nos ayudará a averiguar el nombre de la coleccionista." Guarda el papel en su bolsillo.

"Ahora entendemos tu reacción Dawkins, y debemos contactarnos con la policía ya mismo." Rita extrae su celular para marcar el número.

"Esperen." La detiene el perro científico. "No es conveniente contactar a la policía humana, tenemos fuentes más confiables con las que podemos trabajar."

La matriarca arquea una ceja confundida. "¿Qué puede ser más confiable y competente que una autoridad policíaca?"

\- o -

La agente Perla había sido comunicada de la desaparición de los padres dálmatas, y comenzó su rastreo nocturno junto al oficial Apollo. La yegua les había dejado la advertencia de no salir en lo absoluto a buscar por su cuenta ya que sería demasiado peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que potencialmente había alguien en Camden secuestrando dálmatas. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo suficientemente convincente para que cuatro de todos ellos salieran en su búsqueda.

"Odio desobedecer a las autoridades de Camden, y mucho más a mis padres y a los tuyos, pero no podría dormir tranquilo si no encontrara al menos una mínima pista sobre papá y mamá." Le propone Dylan al peliblanco.

"Te entiendo, y no voy a dejarte solo amigo." Le regala una sonrisa.

"Cuenten conmigo." Lana brota del suelo como si fuera una pequeña planta. "Patearé el trasero de esos malhechores." Agita su puño con ira.

"Genial chicos, aprecio mucho su ayuda." Sonríe el can.

"Oigan, ¿qué creen que hacen?" Se escucha un susurro fuera de escena. "No pensarán ir sin mí, ¿cierto?" Era Dolly, quien llevaba su casco y tabla de skate.

"Oyeee, ¿vendrás a ayudar o a patinar en el parque?" Le regaña su hermano.

"Ehh, las dos cosas. Es decir...verás que mis trucos con el skate serán de mucha ayuda."

El can suspira, no tenía ganas de discutir ahora. "De acuerdo...en marcha." Coloca su pata en el lector de la puerta dejando libre el paso hacia la calle.

Primero visitan los alrededores de los lugares de trabajo de sus padres para hallar alguna evidencia o rastro. Dylan y Dolly olfateaban detenidamente cada sector de la cuadra, mientras que Lincoln le preguntaba a los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por allí sobre los dálmatas. ¿Lana? Pues ella se dedicaba a imitar a sus compañeros perrunos.

"Lana, ¿qué haces?" Pregunta su hermano.

"Mejoro mis habilidades de olfateo, ¿cómo lo hago chicos?" Voltea a ver a los dálmatas, quienes solo le responden con una sonrisa falsa y pulgares arriba.

Nada sospechoso en aquellos lugares. Van a su próximo destino, el parque, donde creen que pueden haber ido a tomar un descanso luego del trabajo. Como este se encontraba enrejado a su alrededor y cerrado durante la noche no pudieron obtener nada llamativo, por lo que lo abandonan rápido. Recorren callejones, tiendas, gasolineras, hasta incluso logran ingresar a la perrera de Camden burlando a los cuidadores, pero no encuentran nada útil. Finalmente se dirigen abajo del puente que cruza un pequeño lago en la ciudad, allí se topan con nada más y nada menos que Fergus y su pandilla.

"Heyyy, perro D, ¿qué andas haciendo por estos lares a estas horas de la noche?" El zorro saluda a su amigo canino.

"Hola Fergus, estoy en una búsqueda importante." Balbucea, no prestando mucha atención a las palabras de su camarada.

"¿Qué se te perdió, el sentido del humor?" Bromea Big Fee, la astuta rata del grupo.

"¿Eso? Pff, hace años..." Dolly le sigue la corriente riendo.

Lana y Lincoln la miran con desdén a lo que ella solo se retrae y continúa con el olfateo.

"Debe ser algo muy importante..." Agrega Sid, la angurrienta ardilla. "¿qué tal si les entrego lo que buscan a cambio de...una bolsa entera de nueces?"

Lana voltea rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras. "¡¿O sea que tú tienes a sus padres?! DEVUÉLVELOS." Toma al pequeño animal en sus manos.

"Wow, wow, tranquilicen a su bestia." Fergus dice en un tono calmado.

"¿Qué pasó Lana? ¿Acaso entendiste lo que dijo esa ardilla?" Remarca Lincoln.

La fontanera se detiene en el lugar pensante, soltando al roedor. "Oh, de hecho, entendí sus palabras." Se toma la cabeza confundida. "¿Cómo fue posible?"

"Tal vez haya sido un efecto secundario de los dispositivos de su hermana Lisa, o el de Dawkins, ¿quién sabe?" Dylan proseguía con la inspección del lugar sin levantar la mirada.

"Entonces, ¿a qué se refería la pequeñita con que 'devuelva a sus padres'?" Inquiere el zorro.

El can finalmente se detiene y mira a los ojos a su amigo con total seriedad. "Papá y mamá han desaparecido desde esta tarde, Perla está haciendo una investigación y nosotros salimos a reforzar esa búsqueda." Continúa olfateando.

"Suena a un juego divertido de escondite." Grita con emoción la rata punk. "Yo soy muy buena encontrando así que será fácil para mí."

"Oh, ¿y cuál es el premio? Tienen que ser nueces, ¡díganme que son nueces!" La ardilla comienza a babear.

"NO ES UN JUEGO." Resalta Lana ya molesta por la actitud de los pandilleros. "Si quieren ayudar adelante, sino retírense de nuestra vista."

Los tres animales callejeros sienten la furia interna de la fontanera. Se veía realmente molesta y no parecía fácil de apaciguar, así que simplemente los dejan en paz. "Ahí se ven." Se despide el zorro.

Nuevamente solos, hacen un último chequeo y deciden finalizar la búsqueda allí. No habían encontrado nada que los lleve al paradero de sus padres. Debían esperar los resultados de la investigación profesional de Perla, que llegarían a la mañana del día siguiente. Lincoln observa su celular que marcaba las dos de la mañana. Si sus padres se llegaban a enterar que los cuatro estaban fuera de casa estarían castigados por el resto de las vacaciones, al menos él y Lana. Por lo que deciden retornar a la calle Dálmatas 101, con manos y patas vacías.

* * *

**La verdad estoy muy orgulloso de este capítulo. Realmente le puse mucho entusiasmo y orden al escribirlo. Como dije anteriormente, esta vez organicé mis ideas y siento que salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Como ven, agregué escenas de los Loud compartiendo con los Dálmata otra vez, ya que es lo más llamativo de esta historia :) Además, algo que me gustó mucho y que podría dedicarle un fic aparte es la escena de la partida de Lobo Poodle entre Lincoln, Dylan y Dawkins. En la serie de CD101 hay un episodio dedicado al juego de mesa y otro al juego de realidad virtual pero no dan muchos detalles sobre los desafíos del tablero. A su vez, esto me hace acordar a los juegos de mesa que solía jugar de pequeño, como el Juego de la Oca y similares jaja, seguro alguien escuchó sobre ese juego, ¿cierto?**

**En fin, creo que cumplí con lo de subir un cap por semana, lo que significa que cualquier día de la próxima puede aparecer otro. De hecho, ya tengo las ideas sobre el siguiente así que debería salir pronto.**

**Por cierto, en respuesta a mi reviewer, J0nas Nagera: noté la confusión, es mi culpa por haber actualizado después de años jaja. Y sí, a mi también me gusta mucho la interacción entre las familias, no perderé oportunidades para meter escenas como esas en la historia. Gracias y saludos!**

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por su lectura y nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima actualización!**


	9. A todo o nada

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: A todo o nada**

Un nuevo día comienza en la casa Dálmata, donde Lynn Sr. y Rita despiertan y se dirigen a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Como los padres caninos no se encontraban, también tenían que hacerse cargo de los cachorros, por lo que decidieron levantarse más temprano de lo normal. Mientras preparaban ambas mesas, sus caras denotaban preocupación por sus pares perrunos, su paradero todavía una incógnita. Pronto llegarían las respuestas recabadas por Perla y Apollo, aunque seguían teniendo dudas sobre por qué debían confiar en unos animales y no en los humanos para esto.

El padre de los Loud inspecciona curioso la máquina expendedora de tazones, con una ceja levantada en señal de confusión. Observa dos pequeñas palancas a un costado de ella, pero evita accionar alguna por querer evitar un desastre en una casa ajena.

"Querida, tal vez tú tengas una mejor idea de cómo encender esto." Llama su atención.

La matriarca se acerca y lleva un dedo a su barbilla. "Una de ellas debe ser para repartir los tazones y la otra para la comida." Acerca su mano a una de ellas lentamente, espera unos segundos y la baja.

Ambos cubren sus caras por miedo a terminar golpeados por los cientos de tazones o, en su defecto, cubiertos por comida de perro. Afortunadamente, la decisión de Rita fue acertada, ya que el tubo lanzador de tazones comienza a emitir sonidos y a moverse en dirección a la mesa de los dálmatas, repartiendo uno a uno los potes, de una forma tan alineada y cuidadosa que generaba satisfacción en los humanos.

"Sería bueno conseguir uno de estos." Señala el padre sonriente. "Imagina el tiempo que podríamos ahorrar."

"Pues en comparación con esta familia, creo que nuestro trabajo no es tan pesado como siempre me pareció." Remarca Rita.

Lynn lo piensa por unos segundos. "¿Sabes qué?, creo que tienes razón." Concluye a medida que la máquina continuaba con su trabajo.

Una hora más tarde, la mayoría de los cachorros ya estaban arriba, preparados para recibir su alimento. Gracias a la pequeña mentira piadosa que su hermana Dolly les había hecho la noche anterior, ninguno cuestiona la ausencia de sus padres. Por su parte, los Loud tomaban su desayuno en el comedor mientras conversaban un poco.

"Sigo preocupada por los padres de los dálmatas, espero que estén bien." Comenta Leni.

"Shh, no lo digas en voz alta que nos escucharán los demás cachorros." La mira de reojo su hermana mayor.

Lisa se suma. "Me pregunto si Dawkins colocó un dispositivo de rastreo en sus collares, tal como yo lo hice con ustedes en sus-, es decir...como lo hice yo el día que fuimos a ver el partido de Lynn, ¿recuerdan? por si nos perdíamos entre el tumulto de gente." Ríe nerviosa.

La deportista toma un bocado de su comida, y habla escupiendo en el proceso. "¿Quién haría eso? Solo un rarito." Eructa luego de su aporte, recibiendo una mirada de disgusto por parte de Lola, quien se encontraba a su lado.

"Yo no me preocupo tanto por su desaparición." Revela la Loud gótica. Sus hermanas jadean con asombro ante eso.

"¡Eres una insensible! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" La modista dice entre quejidos.

"Suspiro. Encontré esto cuando recorría el sótano de la casa." Les enseña un pedazo de papel. "Parece ser la parte que faltaba de la carta que encontraron Dylan y Lincoln."

Lori toma la nota y la lee rápidamente. "Aquí está la firma de la mujer que buscaba obtener los cachorros, Cruella De Vil." Las demás alzan una ceja.

"Busqué información acerca de ella y al parecer es una empresaria dedicada al cuidado de animales exóticos." Muestra los datos de ésta en su celular.

"¿Dedicada a cuidar animales? ¿Y por qué acosaba tanto a la pobre Dodie si los cachorros ya estaban en buenas manos?" Expresa con enojo Lori. "Literalmente no tiene sentido."

"¿Qué pasa con Lana que aún no despierta?" Luan dirige la pregunta a la princesa.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, no durmió conmigo esta noche."

"¿Y Lincoln?" Pregunta Lynn. Todas responden encogiendo los hombros.

Lori voltea a ver la mesa de los cachorros. "Tampoco se encuentran ni Dolly, ni Dylan. Y es muy raro que Dylan no se haya encargado de sus hermanos como suele hacerlo."

"Tal vez haya decidido tomarse un descanso y dejar que papá y mamá hagan todo por hoy." Supone la deportista.

En eso, el timbre suena, llamando la atención de todos los ocupantes. Los cachorros sonríen ampliamente con sus colas en movimiento, a punto de saltar de la mesa e ir a recibir a quien sea que tocaba. Pero, afortunadamente, Rita se las ingenia con una de las palabras mágicas que los padres dálmatas le habían enseñado para detener a los cachorros en una situación explosiva.

"Ah...¡esperen, si comen toda su comida les daremos una golosina a cada uno!"

Todos los pequeños saltan en sus lugares, exaltados por la emoción de recibir unas golosinas que solo les eran permitidas cuando se comportaban bien. Rita mira de reojo a su esposo, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer. Éste suspira y sale de la escena hablando entre dientes. "De acuerdo, iré por ellas." Poco a poco entendían el estrés que implicaba el cuidar tantos 'hijos'.

Rita retorna sus pensamientos al timbre que vuelve a sonar por segunda vez. ¿Esperaban a alguien los dálmatas? Se aproxima a la puerta y la abre culminando con sus dudas. En la entrada se encontraba aquel joven que habían conocido en la feria de Camden el día anterior. Ni ella ni su marido recordaron que hoy los visitaría.

"Oh, buen día señora..." El chico hace la pausa para conocer su nombre.

"Rita. Siento no habernos presentado ayer." Saluda con una sonrisa.

"No hay problema, entiendo que su marido estaba tan alegre con su regalo que debieron olvidarlo." Ríe.

Una pequeña pausa incómoda rodea a ambos hasta que la señora Loud suspira. "Seré sincera, mi marido y yo olvidamos por completo tu visita." Dice entre pausas. "Es que...recientemente ha sucedido algo casi trágico aquí en la casa de los dálmatas."

"Oh, lamento escuchar eso, ¿sería muy entrometido de mi parte preguntar qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Para nada, y...entra Hunter. No es muy cortés mantener una conversación en la puerta de una casa con un invitado, ¿no?" Ríe algo nerviosa invitándolo a pasar.

El joven ingresa. "Descuide, entiendo su situación. Gracias por la bienvenida." Apenas pone un pie dentro, comienza a inspeccionar todo a su alrededor, aunque de una forma discreta. Nota los cientos de retratos sobre las paredes, los juguetes masticados sobre el piso y las migajas de croquetas para perros.

Rita cierra la puerta. "Lo que sucedió fue que dos dálmatas fueron raptados ayer a la tarde y todavía no tenemos noticias de su paradero." Estaba entre dudas de si tener a Hunter en la casa por un rato, o decirle amablemente que se retire, ya que no era un buen momento de recibir una visita. "Emm...puedes pasar al comedor. Como dijimos, la casa está habitada por cientos de perros así que no te asustes jeje."

"Oh no, de hecho es lo que busco. Necesito esa foto para completar mi colección." El joven finalmente se muestra ante todos los cachorros en el comedor. Todos giran e inclinan sus cabezas ante el desconocido. "¡Buenos días pequeños!" Alza sus brazos en el aire fingiendo dar un gran abrazo.

Las hermanas Loud también observan al recién llegado. "¿Y ese?" Susurra Lynn Jr.

El padre de los Loud regresa con las golosinas y, al segundo, es sepultado por todos los dálmatas. Extrae su cabeza de entre la jauría y saluda a su huésped. "Oh, ¡hola Hunter! Disculpa el desorden, en cuanto pueda liberarme tomaremos el desayuno juntos." Dice con dificultad, las colas de los pequeños azotando su cara.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente los padres de los Loud y Hunter consiguen el momento y el espacio para sentarse a charlar y compartir algo caliente.

"De verdad siento mucho la desaparición de esos pobres dálmatas. ¿Tienen idea de qué les pudo haber pasado?" Comenta Hunter tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Mira Hunter, es difícil todo lo que está pasando." Toma la palabra Rita. "Nosotros vinimos a Camden de vacaciones y nos encontramos con todo esto. No quiere decir que no nos importe, pero realmente no sabemos qué hacer."

"¿Intentaron preguntar en la perrera municipal?"

Ambos Loud se miran entre sí. No querían revelar su capacidad de entender a los animales, ni mucho menos que en realidad habían comunicado la desaparición a una yegua y su compañero. "De hecho, no lo hicimos aún. Es que...dudamos de que los de la perrera se los hayan llevado, es decir, tienen collares lo que significa que técnicamente tienen dueños." Explica Lynn.

"Descuiden, tal vez alguien los tomó para cuidarlos ya que tal vez creyó que andaban perdidos. Mi sugerencia es que coloquen letreros de ayuda para contactar a quien los tenga."

"Esa puede ser una buena idea." Concuerda el señor Loud, luego sacude un poco su cabeza. "Bueno...cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo empezaste con tu hobby de coleccionar fotos de distintas razas caninas?"

"Bueno, en realidad es un hobby familiar, mi tía abuela ama los perros, y ha tenido cientos de ellos de diferentes razas a lo largo de su vida. Pues como yo no tengo la oportunidad ni el espacio de tener tantos animales, preferí coleccionar selfies con ellos. Ya saben, algo más adecuado a mis gustos."

"Interesante." Balbucea Lynn. "¿Y solo te falta una foto con un dálmata, o tienes más figuras faltantes?"

"Oh no, todavía me faltan un par más. Pero aprovechando la oportunidad de esta gran familia de dálmatas me gustaría conseguir esta valiosa pieza aquí, si ustedes me lo permiten, claro." Dice con una sonrisa pícara.

"Seguro, aunque no creo que sea fácil tomarse una foto con uno de estos pequeños diablillos." Rita dirige su mirada al exterior de la casa, donde los cachorros jugaban sin parar.

"Tal vez si se lo piden de forma tranquila uno de ellos lo haga." Sugiere el chico.

"¡¿Pedir como si les habláramos y nos entendiéramos?! Oh no, eso es imposible jeje." Ríe nervioso el padre, casi develando tontamente su secreto. Hunter simplemente entrecierra los ojos.

En eso, uno de los cachorros ingresa y saluda a los humanos presentes. "Hola padres de los Loud, hola señor extraño, ¿saben dónde está el boomerang de Dolly? No lo podemos encontrar." Rita y Lynn se vuelven a mirar a los ojos, inseguros sobre si contestar o no. El pequeño levanta una ceja ante su reacción y voltea a ver al visitante. "Supongo que no lo saben, ¿no? Iré a buscarlo a su habitación."

_"Quién lo diría..." _Resuena la voz de Hunter en su mente. "Entonces, Rita y Lynn, ¿qué dicen de ayudarme a conseguir mi selfie con uno de estos hermosos canes?" El chico se para de su asiento preguntando en una voz alta y alentadora.

"¿No quieres mejor ir a revisar tú una de las habitaciones con uno de nuestros hijos?, por si hay alguno durmiendo jeje." Los padres querían evitar tener contacto con los dálmatas para no tener que volver a ignorar a uno de ellos de nuevo.

"De acuerdo."

"Am, ¡Lynn Jr., ven aquí un rato por favor!" Luego de unos segundos, la deportista aparece junto con Delgado y Diesel completamente manchados de lodo. La chica llevaba un casco y una pelota de fútbol en sus brazos. "¿Puedes acompañar a Hunter al cuarto de los cachorros? Solo necesita tomarse una foto con uno de ellos para una colección."

La Loud observa de pies a cabeza al huésped que sonreía ampliamente. Realmente le daba mala espina, pero hace caso a sus padres sin chistar. "Ok. Vuelvan al jardín chicos, regreso en un minuto." Lanza la pelota afuera para ahuyentar a los canes.

En el camino al cuarto, Lynn no le dedica una sola palabra al joven pero éste intenta generar una pequeña conversación. "Veo que te llevas muy bien con esos dos pequeños."

Ésta voltea rápidamente hacia él al escucharlo y responde de manera fría. "Sí, tal vez sea algo que los refinaditos no puedan entender." Clava su mirada en él por unos segundos.

"Oh, no me malinterpretes, mi forma de vestir no habla por mi amor al deporte. De hecho, siempre me pregunté qué es lo que atrae tanto a los perros de una pelota en movimiento."

"No sé cuál es la respuesta exacta a eso, pero sí estoy segura de que mi compañero Delgado disfruta mucho de correr y jugar, tanto que desea que hubiera un deporte de pelota cuyos equipos sean formados solo por perros."

"¿El perro desea eso?"

"¿Qué?, emm...no, YO, yo deseo...eso." Intenta corregir la interpretación de aquel mensaje. Hunter la observa con la misma mirada que a su padre. "Como sea, allí hay uno de ellos durmiendo." Señala a Dylan que se encontraba revolcado sobre el piso de la habitación, inmerso en un sueño con su amada Portia.

"Bueno, tomaré mi selfie y me retiraré para no entrometerme más en sus vacaciones." Ingresa y se coloca a un costado del dálmata. Saca su celular, lo eleva bien alto y toma su preciada foto. Examina la pantalla para ver que no estuviera desenfocada u oscura. "Excelente." Murmura. "Gracias Lynn, iré a despedirme de tus padres, fue un placer visitar este hogar lleno de felicidad y amor."

Finalmente, luego de un agradecimiento por parte del rubio y una segunda invitación cuando lo desee por parte de los señores Loud, Hunter se despide y abandona la casa Dálmata. Ciertamente, no había sido una visita como él esperaba debido a la extraña actuación de los adultos, pero pudo conseguir lo que realmente quería.

Los padres no tienen tiempo de comentar la visita ya que un segundo timbrado los saca de sus pensamientos. Esta vez fue Perla quien se hizo presente, con las noticias sobre Doug y Delilah. Dawkins se encarga de responder el llamado.

"Perla, estábamos esperando tu llegada. ¿Qué pudiste encontrar?"

La oficial suspira profundamente antes de contestar. "Lo siento niño, no hubo rastros de tus padres, ni del presunto raptor. De todas formas ampliaremos la búsqueda con más refuerzos esta noche. No podemos hacerlo ahora mismo ya que nuestra policía humana nos necesita para un evento en la comisaría. De hecho, debería estar allí ahora mismo pero quise venir a darles aviso antes. No desesperen, haremos lo posible para dar con ellos." Con eso, la yegua se retira dejando sin palabras al perro científico.

"¿Qué dijo, pequeño?" Lynn Sr. pregunta al dálmata.

"No hay señales aún." Se retira sin agregar nada más. No había otra solución más que la de salir por su propia cuenta con sus hermanos, pero temía que los adultos les prohibieran hacerlo. Así que decide ir por su hermano mayor para idear la búsqueda. Llega a su cuarto pensando en que todavía estaba dormido pero se sorprende al ver a su hermano temblando. "¿Dylan, estás bien? ¿Ya t-te enteraste que no hay rastros de mamá y papá?"

El can solo extiende su pata y le entrega una grabadora que había encontrado a su lado. El científico reproduce el mensaje. _"Queridos dálmatas, tenemos a sus padres y están bien. Si quieren verlos de vuelta deberán__ buscarlos en la Calle Regal, al final de la misma, cerca de un estudio contable. Lo único que pedimos a cambio son cinco de esas bellas pinturas hechas por su pequeña artista. No traigan a ninguna autoridad policíaca, estamos preparados."_ Suena una voz grave y distorsionada, lo que hacía incapaz de saber si se trataba de un humano o un animal. El mensaje termina allí. Las pupilas del amante de las ciencias se dilatan y comienza a jadear.

"Tenemos que ir ya." Ordena Dylan.

"No, espera. Lynn y Rita no nos dejarán salir." Bloquea su paso.

"¿Por qué lo harían? Se trata de nuestra familia. Estoy seguro que ellos estarían igual de preparados y predispuestos a salir a buscarlos si se tratara de uno de ellos."

"Puede...que tengas razón hermano. Pero igualmente no quiero problemas con ellos, tenemos que hacer algo para que se alejen de nosotros junto con los cachorros."

Dylan piensa qué hacer con los humanos y sus hermanos pequeños, cuando recuerda lo que Dolly había dicho ayer. "Ya sé, podemos decirles que lleven a los cachorros al parque, en busca de papá y mamá."

"Pero eso no es verdad, y los Loud lo saben."

"Tengo una idea." Y procede a contarle su plan en voz baja.

Lynn Sr. y Rita se encontraban en la sala principal cuando oyen un quejido de Dylan. "Ay, niños, ya les dije que los Loud no pueden llevarlos al parque...esperen...¿dije parque?" Repentinamente una avalancha de dálmatas atropella a los adultos entre voces y gritos de '¡parque, parque!'.

"Dolly dijo que mamá y papá nos esperaban allí." Exclama uno de ellos.

"Por favor, llévennos con ellos señores Loud." Los zamarrea desesperadamente otro cachorro.

Dawkins se les acerca lentamente y susurra en sus oídos. "Háganlo por favor, tarde o temprano sabrán lo que realmente pasó con ellos, y además así le daremos más tiempo a Perla de buscar rastros."

"Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo debemos estar allí?" Pregunta Lynn Sr. con escasas ganas de hacerlo.

"Probablemente hasta que el parque cierre."

"Exacto." Se suma Dylan. "¿Ustedes que opinan chicos?" Se dirige a los Loud.

"Necesitan de su ayuda, y nosotros no somos lo suficientemente grandes o responsables para cuidar de tantos cachorros en un parque tan abierto." Añade Lincoln, con todas sus hermanas asintiendo para terminar de convencer a sus padres. ¿Cómo se enteraron los Loud sobre lo que sucedía? Pues Dylan les contó rápidamente sobre el hallazgo de la grabadora mientras Dawkins hablaba con los padres.

Lynn Sr. suspira derrotado y hace una señal para que los pequeños lo sigan. Rita va tras ellos también, cerrando la puerta luego de avisarle a sus hijos que mantengan el cuidado de la casa.

\- o -

"Bien chicos, es hora de salir en búsqueda de nuestros padres. Tal vez algunos no volvamos con vida, pero es lo que ellos hubieran querido que hagamos...¡PARA RESCATARLOS!" Exclama dramáticamente Dante. Todos lo observan con la mirada entornada excepto por Leni, quien ríe divertida. El can gótico cambia su rostro entristecido por uno de ternura tras oírla. "Aww...solo con una risita puede cambiar mi día."

Dylan toma la palabra. "Haremos esto rápido y sencillo. Nos dirigimos al lugar, dejamos las pinturas de Da Vinci y nos volvemos a casa con nuestros padres, ¿alguna sugerencia, objeción o advertencia que quieran aportar?"

Lynn alza la mano con cara aburrida. El dálmata le da la palabra para hablar. "Sí, genio. ¿Cómo te aseguras que esto no es una trampa para capturar más dálmatas? Lo vi en muchas películas..."

El amante de la limpieza tiembla ante esto, aunque ya había pensado al respecto. "Es por eso que iremos todos juntos." Dice con autoridad. "Para que podamos protegernos."

"Es cierto." Concuerda Lana. "No podrán atraparnos a nosotros los Loud, y si llegara a pasar la tenemos a Lola." La señala. Ella simplemente se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada molesta.

"De acuerdo, pero según el GPS de mi teléfono estamos a unos diez kilómetros del lugar, ¿cómo llegaremos hacia allí tan rápido?" Pregunta Lori con su celular en mano. "Recuerden que debemos volver antes que papá y mamá lo hagan con sus hermanos."

En eso, un pequeño dálmata extrae su cabeza de un hoyo cavado en el piso de la sala. "Descuiden, yo puedo llevarlos por mis túneles." Era Diesel, y sonreía con la lengua afuera como de costumbre.

Dylan se espanta tan solo verlo. "DIESEL, ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!" Retrocede y tropieza, cayendo sobre Dolly.

"¿Por qué lo dices, qué sucedió?" Gira su cabeza a un costado.

"Amigo, te perdiste de ir al parque junto con los demás." Exclama Lana tomándolo en brazos.

"Oh, no hay problema. Tengo tanta diversión en mis cuevas subterráneas como en el parque." Comienza a lamer el rostro de la fontanera causándole risas producto de las cosquillas.

Dolly se saca a su hermano de encima y se pone de patas. "¿Cómo es eso de llevarnos por los túneles?, ¿acaso tienes cuevas cavadas a diez kilómetros de aquí?"

El pequeño voltea a ver a la mayor. "Claro que no, sino que mis cuevas se conectan con las alcantarillas de la ciudad."

Los ojos de Lana brillan de felicidad y se agarra la cara. "¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Vámonos ya!"

"Eww, ni loca me metería allí." Retrocede de asco la princesa. Ciertamente, Dylan compartía el mismo sentimiento.

"Descuiden compañeros, yo tengo un desodorante especial que neutraliza cualquier tipo de hedor. Puedo ofrecérselos a nuestro regreso a cambio de...algo especial." La genio mira de reojo al grupo con un bolsita y una pinza en sus manos.

Todos sus hermanos, salvo Lana, la miran disgustados, mientras que los dálmatas alzan una ceja. "En ese caso acepto la propuesta, ¿qué es eso que necesitas?" Inquiere el can mayor.

Lori lo detiene antes de obtener la respuesta. "Descuida, descuida, no será difícil para ella conseguirlo si solo recorre el jardín." Agita sus manos en frente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego de convencer a Lola de abordar un pequeño bote inflable solo para ella en las aguas de las alcantarillas, todos se encaminan hacia la dirección del paradero de Doug y Delilah. Sería un recorrido largo y enredado debido a las vueltas que debían dar para llegar a destino. El grupo era liderado por Diesel, quien afirmaba conocer aquel laberinto como si se tratara de su hogar. Los dálmatas sabían que el pequeño tal vez no era el más listo de la casa Dálmata, pero debían confiar en él. Sobre todo luego de aquella vez en que Dylan lo había subestimado en el concurso de olfateo del parque, donde el amante del lodo había vencido a sus rivales, siendo incluso todos mayores que él.

\- o -

Ni Lynn Sr. ni Rita se hubieran imaginado que alguna vez en sus vidas se encontrarían en una situación como la que vivían en este momento. Decenas de perros corrían sin cesar por todo el parque, trepando los árboles, chapoteando en la fuente, revolviendo la basura, jugando con sus juguetes...en fin, algo a lo que sí podrían llamarle caos, y no solo a un alboroto de once niños discutiendo o peleando. Lo extraño era que la gente que pasaba su atardecer allí parecía no estar molesta o irritada por el bullicio de los canes, tal vez los habitantes de la ciudad ya estaban acostumbrados a ello.

Los adultos intentaban mantener a los cachorros más chicos junto a ellos, tirando levemente de sus correas, mientras que los que ya tenían una madurez un poco más desarrollada como para jugar y cuidarse solos se encontraban libres. Este era el caso de las Triple D, por ejemplo, quienes preferían estar recostadas sobre el césped con sus anteojos negros, tomando lo poco de sol que quedaba; o el de los Dimitris que, aunque parecían muy infantiles, se limitaban a jugarle bromas a las palomas que caminaban por allí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó querida?" Consulta Lynn con la frente totalmente sudada, tirando aún de las correas de los ansiosos dálmatas.

La mujer chequea su reloj. "Solo diez minutos." Dice decepcionada.

"¡Ahh por todos los cencerros!" Exclama agotado soltando las correas.

"¡Cuidado!" Rita las vuelve a tomar en un acto de velocidad inesperado. "No quiero que perdamos ni un solo dálmata de vista, así que chequeemos cuántos hay cada cinco minutos, ¿te parece?" El hombre asiente, aunque reluctante a la idea.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos debido al constante movimiento de los canes, los padres Loud terminan de contarlos. "Bueno, sabemos que en casa quedaron seis de ellos, más los padres perdidos son ocho ausentes, por lo que si hacemos la resta nos deberían quedar..." Lynn hacía las cuentas con sus dedos a medida que hablaba. "93, ¿cierto?" Su esposa asiente. "¿Y cuántos tenemos?"

Los dos se miran entre sí sabiendo ya la respuesta. "¡92!" Exclaman totalmente aterrados. Ciertamente, ellos no sabían que el pequeño Diesel se había quedado en los túneles de su casa.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser que hayamos perdido uno en tan solo veinte minutos?!" El padre se agarra la cabeza. "Rápido, ve y reúne a todos así podemos buscar al faltante."

Rita comienza a perseguir a los dálmatas para enganchar sus correas. Ellos, siendo los traviesos que son, creían que la humana intentaba jugar con ellos, por lo que aceleran el paso sonrientes. "¡Nunca me atraparás!" Exclama con alegría Delgado, dejando una nube de humo detrás.

El dálmata corredor había superado los límites de velocidad máxima de un perro y, sin poder reaccionar en lo absoluto, es empaquetado en un caja de madera escondido a un costado de un frondoso arbusto. Rápidamente, unas manos cierran la tapa y toman el contenedor, sacándolo fuera de vista.

Por otro lado, varios de los dálmatas que se encontraban jugando en el lago del parque son capturados por una gigante red que se encontraba sumergida, y la misma es alzada por un mecanismo de polea oculto detrás de un árbol. Las trillizas fashionistas son sorprendidas por un hombre encapuchado que las mete a una bolsa y las carga en su espalda fuera del parque. Poco a poco, a medida que Lynn Sr. y Rita se enfocaban en ciertos dálmatas para alcanzarlos y colocar sus correas, decenas de manos, sogas, bolsas y cajas capturan a la gran mayoría de los canes.

"Querida, ¿soy yo o de repente oigo menos ladridos en el parque?" Pregunta Lynn mientras es arrastrado por los pocos dálmatas que quedaban en sus manos.

Su esposa voltea a ver a su alrededor, y ve cómo solo unos pocos perros se encontraban asustados y acurrucados a un costado de la entrada al parque. Entonces abre sus ojos sorprendida, notando lo peor. "¡Han secuestrado a la mayoría de los dálmatas!" Expresa con terror en su rostro.

Contando los perros que tuvieron junto a ellos desde un principio y a los pocos que quedaban, en total solo tenían quince dálmatas. "Cielos, ¡somos los peores padres del mundo!" Se lamenta el chef de Royal Woods.

"No nos echemos toda la culpa..." Intenta consolarlo Rita palmeando su espalda. "Jamás hemos cuidado esta cantidad de animales, y menos en una situación peligrosa como esta, así que no teníamos experiencia en lo absoluto."

"Lo sé," Continúa apenado. "pero me siento mal por defraudar a Doug y Delilah, y a los demás dálmatas." Inclina su cabeza hacia abajo con tristeza.

"Hagamos una cosa, primero llevemos a los pequeños a su casa para que estén más seguros con sus hermanos mayores, y luego contactaremos a la policía, no me importa lo que digan Dawkins o los demás." Sugiere determinante la matriarca.

Sin embargo, uno de los dálmatas sobrevivientes al rapto interviene. "¡No lo hagan!" Ambos giran a verlo, era Deepak. "N-no po-podemos contactar a la-la policía humana." Prosigue más nervioso al sentir la mirada de los adultos.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntan al unísono.

"Miren, los humanos nunca nos han ayudado con nuestros problemas, si hay algo que temo decirles a ustedes por ser de su misma especie es que a ninguno le interesaría hacerlo, ¿y saben por qué?, porque somos animales sin humanos en nuestro hogar, y eso al parecer es algo extraño en su punto de vista, por eso siempre dependemos de las autoridades animales, y jamás de las humanas." El dálmata pacífico respira pesadamente luego de soltar tantas palabras en una sola oración.

Lynn y Rita se miran por un rato. Podían entender la duda que tenían algunos perros con los humanos. Tal vez no todos se comportaban como debían con ellos, y el hecho de tener un maniático secuestrador en la ciudad no los ayudaba para nada. Luego de calmar al dálmata de peculiares manchas, toman a todos con sus correas y los llevan a su casa.

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo edificio donde el gato espía había llevado la filmación del secuestro de Doug y Delilah, Hunter se encontraba en su escritorio tomando una limonada mientras chequeaba su celular. Esperaba con ansias el nuevo cargamento de manchas, que debería llegar en unos pocos minutos. A lo lejos observaba a un par de perros debilitados en un contenedor de vidrio, donde solo había un pequeño espacio para mantenerse de patas, y un par de tazones con agua y comida. El mismo gato lampiño se coloca en frente de ellos y los vigila con una sonrisa malévola, tocando de vez en cuando el vidrio con su garra para molestarlos.

"Ya déjalos en paz Cuddles." Llama su atención su dueño. "Luego tendrás tu recompensa por rastrear al resto de los dálmatas." Extrae una fotografía de la familia Dálmata. "¿Qué te parece esta pequeña como compañera de juegos?" Señala en ella a una de las cachorras capturadas en el parque, la traviesa y tierna Dee Dee. El felino entorna la mirada y observa un pequeño ratón de peluche destrozado por sus filosas garras. "Lo sé, tu juguete ya está muy viejo, y es por eso que te daré uno nuevo." Ríe con malicia.

Un fuerte golpe se oye proveniente del contenedor. "¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mis bebés!" Grita con furia Doug.

"Cálmate señor bombero, la bebé aún está a salvo." Saca a luz un retrato de Dorothy. "Al no tener manchas no creo que nos sea útil." Lanza el cuadro lejos, quebrándolo en pedazos.

Suena el timbre del portón, formando una gran sonrisa en el rostro del adolescente. "Ya llegó."

\- o -

Los padres de los Loud llegan junto a los cachorros a la casa Dálmata 101, ingresan y quedan atónitos por la ausencia de los habitantes. "¿Dónde están todos?" Lynn Sr. se muerde las uñas pensando lo peor.

"No puede ser, parece que...también se llevaron a los de aquí." Comenta Rita.

"Pero...¿y nuestros hijos?" El padre comienza a entrar en pánico. "No pudieron habérselos llevado también, ¡¿no?! ¡NO PUDIERON HABÉRSELOS LLEVADO!" Toma a su esposa de la blusa.

"Serenense por favor, aquí hay una nota, pero no sé leer mucho la caligrafía humana." Deepak les entrega el pedazo de papel.

_"Salimos por unas horas al final de la Calle Regal a unos 10 km de aquí. A nuestro regreso llevaremos algo para comer así que tomen su merecido descanso luego de cuidar a los dálmatas en el parque. Los quiero, Leni."_ La modista, con su personalidad tan atenta y oportuna, les había dejado una nota en la que nombraba la dirección exacta donde habían ido.

"¿Qué es ese lugar?, ¿qué hay allí?" Lynn voltea la mirada a su esposa al leer la carta en voz alta.

"Debemos averiguarlo, saca tu teléfono y busca la dirección en la aplicación de mapas." Su marido hace lo dicho, recordando las lecciones de Lori sobre aplicaciones de teléfono. El hombre examina atento el lugar viendo las referencias del mapa. Pone una cara seria y algo confusa al no encontrar nada útil. "¿Y bien?"

"Am...pues, allí no hay nada." Dice simplemente. Su esposa alza una ceja.

"Déjame ver." Chequea el móvil y observa lo mismo. "Espera...esto es un descampado, es decir, no hay ningún edificio o casa donde hayan ido en específico."

"¿P-pero por qué irían allí?"

"Querido, tenemos que ir a buscarlos." Ordena la odontóloga. "Mi intuición me dice que esto tiene que ver con el secuestro de los dálmatas, y si ellos llegan a ese lugar se verán involucrados también."

El padre se toma de la cabeza, pensando en opciones para llegar allí lo más rápido posible, cuando recuerda algo. "¿No íbamos también a comunicarnos con la policía...canina?"

"No es canina, pero bueno, descuiden que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso." Dice con determinación Deepak. Era la primera vez en su vida que tomaba el liderazgo en una situación que no se trataba de calmar las aguas de sus hermanos.

"¿Estás seguro amigo?"

"Lo haré en nombre de nuestro Gurú Miau." Se pone firme, y comienza a invocar a su guía espiritual mediante su clásico cántico.

Una pequeña dálmata se acerca a los pies de los Loud y llama su atención acariciándolos con su hocico. "Por favor, salven a nuestros hermanos, salven a nuestros padres, salven a mi hermana Dee Dee." Dizzy miraba con ojitos de cristal a los adultos, que los conmovió por completo.

Lynn y Rita parten finalmente al lugar desconocido. Habían decidido tomar un coche a domicilio, el cual, debido al largo trayecto, les costaría una dineral. Pero eso no importaba, porque estaban en juego la seguridad de sus amados hijos y los hijos de los Dálmata.

* * *

**N/A: **No lo puse explicitamente en la historia pero por si no lo notaron, Hunter puede entender a los animales, aunque todavía no ha sido explicado por qué. Al inicio de este capítulo traté de dar un pequeño indicio y al final lo revelé definitivamente.

**Aquí estoy de vuelta luego de un par de meses de ausencia, perdónenme por eso. Bueno, creo que ya nos encontramos en el quiebre de esta historia, y con quiebre me refiero al punto medio jeje, ya saben a lo que me refiero. Respondiendo a los reviews: J0nas Nagera, me gustan tus predicciones y como puedes ver aquí, acertaste en una de ellas. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de sus interacciones, tampoco puedo evitar disfrutarlo. Y un dato de color es que, a pesar de haber jugado muchos juegos de mesa en mi vida, ¡nunca he terminado una partida de Monopoly! Saludos. noneimportant, pues sí, ¡una tarea monumental que por lo visto está logrando completar! Veremos si es capaz de hacer lo mismo con los Loud... El juego que mencionas tiene muchas parodias hechas en otras series como Gravity Falls o Un Show Más, así que no me sorprende que aquí lo hayan hecho con esa intención. Pues me alegra que hayas disfrutado de ese intercambio de conocimientos entre los Loud y los Dálmata, siempre que puedo intento sacarle provecho a las ideas y consejos que me dejan :)**

**Y con esto me despido por este capítulo, sigan en sintonía que en un tiempo indeterminado llegará una nueva actualización. ¡Saludos a todos y gracias por su lectura!**


	10. Es una trampa

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Es una trampa**

En un ambiente totalmente repugnante y oloroso, diez niños y siete perros recorrían la ciudad subterránea de Camden. Un lugar donde ningún turista estaría dispuesto a darle una visita, ni aunque recibiera el mejor pago por ella.

Las constantes descargas de las casas de la ciudad hacían el viaje aún más desagradable, forzándolos a mantener sus narices y hocicos bloqueados por sus manos y patas. Sin embargo, cada familia tenía a su integrante especial, que en realidad sí disfrutaban de ese paraíso. Ellos eran los más revoltosos del grupo, y es que hasta se animaron a zambullirse en las aguas infestadas de desechos para jugar a empaparse entre ellos.

"Ugh, Lana por favor, ¡deja de hacer eso!" Grita enfurecida su gemela. "¡Estás ensuciando mi vestido!"

"¡Y también mi pelaje, Diesel!" Agrega Dylan.

Ambos compañeros ríen tras oír la reacción de sus respectivos hermanos. "Oh vamos Lola, incluso tienes tu propio bote, ¿y aun así te quejas?"

"Dylan, tú tienes tu casco espacial, así que tu cara está a salvo." Suma el cavador, lanzándole posteriormente una bola de lodo a su rostro.

El can se asusta por dicha acción y exclama desesperado. "¡¿Esto es lodo verdad?!"

"Chicos, no perdamos el sentido de este viaje, ya estamos a unos pocos kilómetros." Les recuerda Lori mientras chequea su teléfono. Inesperadamente, el aparato se apaga solo, dejando al grupo sin su mapa electrónico. "Oh no, ¡se agotó la batería!" Intenta prenderlo nuevamente pero es inútil. "¡¿Cómo puede ser si aún tenía 20% de carga?!"

"Es indudable que tu dispositivo móvil se ha sobrecargado más allá de sus capacidades por encontrarnos en una profundidad donde el litio no capta los campos de energía eléctrica suficiente para su correcto funcionamiento." Contribuye la genio con sus conocimientos.

"Leni, fíjate el recorrido en el tuyo." La chica saca su teléfono y nota que también se encuentra apagado.

"¿Acaso no fue suficiente mi explicación para que entendieran que NINGÚN teléfono celular funcionará aquí?" Resalta Lisa molesta. Todos chequean su móvil para encontrarse con el mismo resultado.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclama la rubia mayor.

"Descuiden amigos, yo puedo guiarlos con mi gran olfato." Se ofrece el perro espacial con aires de alardeo. "He sido ganador de innumerables concursos de olfateo en-"

"Pff, deja de robarle todo el crédito a Diesel." Lo interrumpe su hermana skater rodando los ojos. "Siempre has quedado en segundo lugar, Diesel es el rey del olfateo." Acerca a su hermano con sus patas. El pequeño solo mira hacia los costados con sus ojos desviados y su lengua afuera.

"¡Oye, recuerda que gané todos los concursos en los que Diesel no participó!" Continuaba quejándose el can, siendo ignorado por el resto para seguir los pasos del menor.

Lincoln codea a Dolly. "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que rastreará con su olfato?"

"Umm pues, no lo sé, él es el experto." Se encoge de hombros. De igual forma, se acerca a su hermano y le pregunta. "¿A dónde piensas llevarnos?"

"Pues a donde está el dueño de la grabadora, ¿no querían hacer eso?" Inclina la cabeza a un costado.

Todos se miran entre sí repetidas veces. "Amm, bueno…sí…eso." Murmuran todos.

Pero Dylan tenía más preguntas para hacerle a su pequeño rival. "¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, eh?"

"Memoricé el aroma impregnado que dejó en la grabadora, y ahora solo toca encontrar el camino correcto que nos lleve hacia donde nos espera." Su hermano mayor abre sus ojos ampliamente, incrédulo por tan desarrollada capacidad del olfato que el amante del lodo poseía.

Su hermana se acerca lentamente a él con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Entonces ahora cerrarás tu boca?"

"Sí, mejor me callo." Responde derrotado.

Luego de un tedioso recorrido por los desagües de Camden, el grupo canino-humano se detiene ante la parada repentina del campeón de olfateo. Al parecer eso indicaba el fin del camino, por lo que en unos pocos minutos los dálmatas se reencontrarían con sus queridos padres.

Con la fuerza de Lynn logran deshacerse de la tapa que los separaba del mundo exterior, con salida a una calle a medio asfaltar, desde donde solo se podía apreciar una pequeña casa a lo lejos.

"¿Es aquí?" Rasca su cabeza el peliblanco, mientras los demás seguían subiendo.

Lana coloca su mano sobre su frente, intentando dilucidar mejor aquella construcción a la distancia. "¿Será esa casa de allá a la que tenemos que ir?"

"No quiero ser el de las malas noticias, pero algo me dice que nuestro amiguito aquí tal vez erró la dirección por completo." Dylan clava la mirada en su pequeño hermano. "¿No es así Diesel?" El cachorro se recuesta en el piso fingiendo estar avergonzado por su equivocación.

"Dylan, deja de hostigarlo." Lo regaña su hermana.

"Vayamos allí, no me importa si no es el lugar correcto, ¡tenemos que intentarlo!" Exclama la dueña de las pinturas. "¡Quiero ver a mamá y papá!"

Sin más opciones, todos emprenden la caminata hacia aquella casa pero, antes de que pudieran avanzar unos metros siquiera, un hombre vistiendo un delantal manchado por capas de pintura y una boina se presenta a sus espaldas.

"¡Esperen, no se vayan!" Todos voltean al escuchar el grito.

Nadie se animaba a dar el primer paso, ¿era ese el hombre que buscaba las pinturas de Da Vinci para devolverles a sus padres? Lentamente, con la idea de que ese personaje extraño no entendería a los canes, Lana suelta las primeras palabras. "Dinos en este instante si tú eres el secuestrador, y por qué lo has hecho." Exige con autoridad.

"Por favor, n-no me hagan daño, yo…yo solo soy el mensajero…" Coloca sus manos en frente para defenderse.

"¿Y por eso tuviste que vestirte como ridículo para que creamos que solamente estás interesado en los cuadros de Da Vinci?" Se suma la princesa para la sorpresa de todos.

"No es así, realmente soy amante de su arte. He visto sus obras en las calles de Camden, e incluso en esas fabulosas camisetas de diseño, y debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido por la profesionalidad con la que un perro puede trabajar." Abre sus brazos con emoción.

"Ajá, ¿y solo por eso secuestraste a sus padres?, ¿cómo dejaste esa grabación en su casa?, ¿cómo sabías que nosotros estábamos viviendo con ellos para poder escucharla?, ¡¿acaso nos has estado espiando?!" Escupía con furia la mayor de las Loud.

Nuevamente, el hombre se agacha atemorizado por la reprimenda que recibía. "Entiéndanlo, yo solo vine a devolverles a sus amigos, todo esto fue un loco plan por parte de mi jefe. Solo necesito esas valiosas piezas, les dejo a sus padres y me largaré de aquí en un santiamén." Les ruega con las manos.

Todo esto era muy confuso y arriesgado para los Loud y los dálmatas presentes. Las cosas que ese hombre decía no tenían sentido ni dirección. ¿A qué se refería con jefe?, ¿acaso había una banda de villanos que secuestraba animales para obtener lo que querían?

Lana les hace un gesto a todos para que se juntaran en una pequeña ronda y debatieran lo que estaban viviendo. Luego de poner en pausa la conversación con el supuesto pintor, comienzan a intercambiar pensamientos.

"Chicos, esto es todo muy raro, no quiero caer en ninguna trampa, ¡¿qué hacemos?!" Demanda la fontanera.

"Entreguémosle las pinturas, puedo hacer miles de ellas más, ¡quiero ver a mamá y papá!" Repite entre berrinches la pequeña artista.

"Bueno pero, ante la duda, tiene que ir uno de nosotros por si intenta capturar a otro de los dálmatas." Sugiere Lincoln. "Además, quién sabe si solo es él, o hay más de sus secuaces escondidos por aquí."

"Um, lo veo muy difícil en un descampado tan desolado como este." Remarca la deportista. Efectivamente, el lugar solo se encontraba rodeado de pastizales amarillentos producto del abandono del terreno y la ausencia de lluvias.

El hombre aprovecha la desconcentración del grupo y extrae un teléfono de su delantal, lo chequea rápidamente, escribe algo y luego de unos segundos lo vuelve a guardar. "Oigan chicos, antes de que decidan lo que harán, me gustaría recibir el autógrafo de la pequeña artista."

Todos giran a verlo nuevamente. "Primero muéstranos a sus padres." Ordena Lori con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero-"

"Nadie te va a dar nada hasta que nos demuestres que ellos están aquí contigo." Lana refuerza el pedido en voz alta.

El pintor comienza a sudar levemente sin ninguna idea en su cabeza, no tenía escapatoria. "Por favor pequeña, créeme que te entregaré a tus padres, solo dame esa bella marca de tu huella." Intenta convencerla con ojos tiernos, tal como lo hacen los perros con los humanos.

Para la fortuna del hombre, en un acto de desespero por ver a sus padres, la artista cae en su charada, toma en su boca la bolsa con sus pinturas y corre hacia él para entregárselas y otorgarle su preciado autógrafo. Inmediatamente, se dibuja una espeluznante sonrisa en el rostro del falso pintor, quien toma en sus brazos a la cachorra, dejando caer sus lienzos sobre el pasto sin vida.

Todos los presentes allí jadean del susto y ven como el malhechor se lanza hacia atrás, desapareciendo en la vasta masa de vegetación. Luego oyen rugir un motor, y observan un vehículo de cuatro ruedas acelerar, escapando con la dálmata enjaulada. Todo había sido un engaño con la ayuda de la perspectiva, pues toda esa vegetación fingía ser un terreno plano. Lo que no habían notado era que, en realidad, detrás del hombre había una pequeña bajada donde tenía escondido el cuatriciclo.

Los Loud y los Dálmata restantes corren desesperados para salvar a la pintora, pero son emboscados por un grupo de hombres que también se encontraban ocultos tras esa colina. Ellos sabían todo, sabían que irían acompañados de los humanos, y sabían que llevarían a los dálmatas restantes. Había sido una idea perfectamente pensada por la mente maestra de este plan.

\- o -

El sol se ponía en la ciudad de Camden, las tiendas cerraban sus puertas, las calles se vaciaban de personas poco a poco y los animales callejeros salían en busca de restos de comida en la basura. Un gran camión descargaba jaulas de distintos tamaños en el depósito de un oscuro edificio, alejado de las casas de familia.

"Está todo bajo control querida tía, el grupo de tontos y sus amigos llegaron a destino con la muestra de mi fragancia que les dejé en el terreno vacío." Se comunicaba por teléfono el adolescente rubio.

"_Muy buen trabajo sobrino." _Provenía la voz de una mujer del otro lado. _"Llegaré allí en una hora aproximadamente, y me encargaré de esos mocosos entrometidos."_

"Genial, ahora iré a ordenar a los dálmatas capturados, nuestros trabajadores están haciendo la descarga en este mismo instante."

"_Perfecto."_

La comunicación se corta de golpe, dejando al joven algo atónito. Se dirige al depósito ubicado en el sótano y toma nota de la cantidad de perros capturados. "Muy bien muchachos, tómense un descanso que en unos minutos llegará el resto." Los secuaces se retiran dejando solo al chico con todas las jaulas repletas de canes. Éste los observa atentamente a cada uno, los pobres animales temblaban como frágiles hojas al viento.

Uno de ellos gruñía desafiante. "Déjanos salir fenómeno sin pelos."

"Calma pequeño comediante." Lo reta con la mirada. "Tus días de travesuras llegarán a su fin." Ríe.

"¿Qué has hecho con nuestros padres?" Ladra con rabia otro de ellos.

"Oh ellos están aquí, ¿quieren verlos?" Sin esperar una respuesta, el chico acciona una palanca que desmantela una cortina, revelando el contenedor en el que se encontraban Doug y Delilah.

Ante la vista de las pobres condiciones en las que eran resguardados sus padres, los cachorros comienzan a aullar de tristeza, captando la atención de los adultos. Las orejas de ambos se paran de inmediato, y voltean a ver a sus queridos hijos enjaulados.

La reacción de ambos es envuelta por un doloroso sufrimiento y devastación en sus corazones ante la escena contemplada. "¡Hijos míos!, ¡¿por qué les haces esto a nuestros cachorros?!" El macho golpea el vidrio templado con todas sus fuerzas, hiriendo sus patas en el proceso.

"Tranquilo amigo, luego de todo esto estarás en mejores manos." Se aproxima al contenedor. "Después de todo, ¿quién querría vivir en una casa deshabitada y sin comodidades como las que tiene mi tía abuela?"

"¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¿a quién te refieres?" Continúa entre gritos.

"Cuando ella llegue lo entenderán." Se retira hacia los otros dálmatas.

Entonces una luz se prende en la cabeza de Delilah. "Querido, espera…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me parece que…se refiere a…"

"HUNTER DE VIL, ENTREGA ESPECIAL PARA HUNTER DE VIL." Exclama uno de sus secuaces desde la sala central. "LLEGÓ EL PEDIDO DE LA PIZZA."

"¡Está bien, pero no es necesario que grites mi nombre completo para eso, idiota!" El chico corre hacia la puerta saliendo de allí.

Eso respondía todas las dudas de los dálmatas adultos. Aquel chico era pariente de la famosa coleccionista de pieles, Cruella De Vil, y probablemente había capturado a todos para cumplir con sus deseos.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato." Exclama con apuro la enfermera. "Por alguna razón la red canina no funcionó con nosotros, así que debemos enseñarles a nuestros pequeños a comunicarse por ese medio en este mismo instante."

"Oh, no lo harán." El joven vuelve a aparecer con un trozo de pizza en su mano. "Por poco y me arruinaban mi viaje al Caribe." Comenta tomando un bocado y presionando un botón que hace que el contenedor de los adultos se transporte hacia otra habitación con paredes blindadas.

Era inútil, Doug y Delilah temblaban horrorizados por la llegada de la mujer, sabiendo lo que les esperaba en unas pocas horas tanto a ellos como a sus cachorros.

\- o -

Un coche circulaba a toda velocidad cruzando más de media Camden para llegar a su destino. En él, un padre desesperado y una madre afligida apresuraban el paso del abrumado conductor para llegar cuanto antes.

"¡Te pagaremos lo que quieras pero por favor toma el camino más corto posible!" Exclama Lynn.

"Lo sé señor, ya me lo repitió diez veces." Lo mira de reojo ya harto de la constante presión.

Luego de unas cuantas vueltas más llegan al lugar en cuestión: un camino casi abandonado que terminaba en un terreno baldío bastante aterrador gracias a la poca iluminación.

"Bien señor, son 200 libras." Extiende su mano el conductor con ansias de largarse de allí.

Lynn realiza el pago y el coche se esfuma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Aquí estamos, ¿ahora qué hacemos?" El rostro de Rita denotaba preocupación. "¡Niños!, ¿están por aquí?"

"Sigo intentando llamarlos por teléfono pero no responden." Dice el padre reintentando hacer la llamada.

El cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro, ni una sola estrella se había dignado a aparecer esa noche. No había rastros de sus hijos, ni de los dálmatas, y ni siquiera de una persona del lugar para preguntar si se los había visto por algún sector. Lynn se frota la cara con mal pesar; lo que se suponía debía ser un viaje de placer se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Tras un corto sollozo de su parte, Rita lo consuela con un abrazo, perdiendo unas cuantas lágrimas en el proceso. "Están bien, lo sé. Solo debemos encontrarlos."

"¿Quién nos mandó a venir aquí?" Se lamentaba el hombre con los puños apretados.

Eso le hizo recordar algo a la matriarca. Luna estaba en otra ciudad, y su ídolo conocía a aquella mujer que les había permitido hospedarse en su casa. Debían contactarlos para obtener información sobre ella y darle aviso sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rita toma su teléfono y hace el llamado a su hija rockera. "Hija, ¿cómo estás?" Expresa agitada debido al reciente gimoteo.

"_¡Ma, qué bueno oírte de nuevo!" _Canta alegre la quinceañera, pero nota la voz quebrada de su madre. _"¿Está todo bien?"_

"Luna, necesitamos hablar con Mick para pedirle un gran favor." Hace una pausa. "¿Se encuentra allí contigo?"

"_Emm…sí, aquí estamos con la banda a punto de cenar."_

"Bien, disculpa por el apuro querida, es que precisamos comunicarnos con la dueña de la casa donde estamos ahora mismo."

"_No hay problema, ya te paso con Mick."_

Pasa solo un segundo. _"Buenas noches señora Loud, debo avisarle que su hija es eeeestupenda."_

"Hola Mick, gracias por el cumplido a Luna, necesito que me pases el contacto de Dodie por favor."

El músico hace una pausa sorprendido por su pedido. _"¿Cómo sabía el nombre de la dueña?"_

"Por favor Mick, es algo importante y no hay mucho tiempo."

La conversación seguía cuando una figura del doble del tamaño que los adultos los interrumpe. La misma se revela como Perla, la yegua policía, y traía en su boca una nota.

Luego del pequeño susto, Lynn toma el papel y lo lee. En ella se podía ver una caligrafía como si estuviera escrita por un bebé de pocos años, pero que se podía entender. En resumen, la misma expresaba lo siguiente: _"Deepak aquí, intenté aprender en pocas horas a escribir como un humano, y les envié a Perla, quien ya rastreó a los secuestradores, para ayudarlos en su búsqueda. Por favor, salven a nuestra familia."_

Los adultos miran estupefactos la increíble hazaña del pequeño. Una sonrisa se forma en sus caras y asienten el pedido junto a la yegua, quien los carga en su lomo y parten rumbo a la guarida de los malhechores.

\- o -

De regreso al edifico de Hunter, un nuevo cargamento de manchas llega al depósito. En él se podían ver al resto de los dálmatas mayores que acompañaban a los hermanos Loud hace unas horas, pero sin ningún rastro de éstos últimos. Los cachorros menores observan la actitud bruta que toman los hombres al manipular las jaulas, causando golpes leves en sus hermanos.

El dueño de casa sonreía perversamente mientras veía el plan funcionar a la perfección. Ahora sí no cabía duda de que su tía lo apreciaría mucho más, y dejaría de ser un solitario en su familia.

Dylan observa a sus hermanos enjaulados y sus ojos se llenan de horror. Dawkins reconoce al cabecilla de todo el movimiento. "Tú." Dice con sorpresa. "Tú has estado en casa esta misma mañana conversando con los Loud."

"Veo que eres un cachorro bastante observador." Hace una mueca de satisfacción.

"Tú fuiste quien le dejó la grabación a Dylan mientras dormía, gracias a ti fuimos hasta aquel descampado para ser capturados por tus secuaces." Mira a su alrededor. "¡Y también has secuestrado a todos nuestros hermanos!, ¿cómo y cuándo lo hiciste?"

"Oh Dawkins," El científico se congela al oír su nombre. "me cuesta creer que siendo el más inteligente de todos te haya tomado tanto tiempo descubrirlo."

"Y…y a-además…pu-puedes entend-d-dernos, ¿cómo es p-posible?" Se toma de sus orejas. Rápidamente, ante la entrada de tanta información a su cerebro en tan poco tiempo, llega a una conclusión errónea. "Los Loud…¡ellos te dieron toda nuestra información!"

Hunter permanece pensante ante esa declaración, una idea incriminatoria y conveniente para sus fines se forma en su mente. "Ahh, veo que te he subestimado un poco. Has logrado armar el rompecabezas." Aplaude sarcásticamente.

Todos jadean de asombro. Los canes mayores se sentían unos tontos por haber confiado en unos humanos que apenas habían conocido por unos pocos días. Por otro lado, los más chicos no entendían nada de lo que se hablaba, ellos solo querían volver a su casa sanos y salvos.

De repente, un estruendoso rugido de motor saca a todos de sí. Uno de los secuaces da aviso a Hunter de que su tía abuela había llegado. El joven se acomoda su peinado y vestimenta, y sale a recibirla con una gran sonrisa.

Él extiende su brazo invitándola a ingresar. "Tía, es un honor tenerte aquí luego de-"

"Como sea Hunter." Lo interrumpe bruscamente apartándolo de su camino. "Quiero ver a los cachorros."

La mujer, vestida con un tapado de pieles exóticas y una larga boquilla con un cigarrillo en su mano, se presenta frente a todo el grupo de canes. "Aquí están querida tía, tal como me los pediste." Dice alegre el chico, esperando al menos un pequeño agradecimiento verbal.

La coleccionista los observa por unos segundos. "¿Cuántos dijiste que tienes?"

"Bueno, en total la familia está compuesta por 101 dálmatas-"

"Eso ya lo sé, torpe. ¡Solo dime cuántos hay aquí!" Demanda con agresividad. El joven se ve intimidado por la reacción de ésta, y prosigue con el informe.

"Em…ayer capturamos a los padres, y hoy al resto de los cachorros." Expresa con nervios.

"¿Todos ellos?" Alza una ceja, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

"N-no. Faltan quince de ellos…"

"LO SABÍA." Empuja al adolescente provocando que caiga al suelo. "¡Sabía que fallarías!, ¿y cuánto tiempo te he dado, veinte días?" Expresa enojo con sus brazos abiertos.

Hunter se pone de pie. "Pues…primero me tomé el tiempo de averiguar dónde vivían, y luego tuve que recopilar los datos de lo que hacía cada uno, a dónde iban y-"

"Me tendré que encargar yo." Lanza el cigarro al piso y lo hace pedazos con su taco alto.

"Pero recuerda que entre medio se encuentran estas personas que vinieron de afuera, y tienen intenciones de ayudarlos." Remarca el rubio en voz baja, temblando levemente por lo que respondería su tía abuela.

"¿Qué has hecho con ellos luego de capturar a los perros?"

A unos pocos metros de aquel terreno vacío donde los hombres de Hunter habían interceptado a los Loud, los hermanos más ruidosos de Royal Woods permanecían dormidos sobre el pasto a la luz de la luna. Habían sido sedados por un gas tranquilizante que les permitió a los maleantes escapar con sus compañeros perrunos.

Lentamente, una de ellos abre sus ojos y observa su alrededor, un leve viento frío recorriendo su cara. La niña de gorra roja comienza a respirar profunda y ruidosamente, notando lo que había sucedido. Toma un poco de tierra y la aprieta en su puño, para luego dejarla caer en forma de granos que son soplados a la deriva por la brisa nocturna.

Finalmente se pone de pie, eleva su cabeza y comienza a olfatear intensamente el aroma dejado por los secuestradores en el aire. Sentía que podía captar una especie de fragancia a vainilla. Recorre, entre los recuerdos más profundos de su mente, algún aroma similar a ese durante su estancia en Camden. Su sentido le indica que ese mismo perfume lo había sentido temprano esta misma mañana. Lo que significaba que aquel joven rubio que había ido a visitar amablemente a sus padres, estaba involucrado en el secuestro.

Poco a poco, los demás se van despertando. Lana les cuenta lo que había percibido, por lo que debían contactar a sus papas, contarles la verdad, y averiguar donde se encontraba ese misterioso chico. El problema era que ninguno de sus teléfonos funcionaba, y se encontraban alejados del centro de la ciudad. Al final, deciden ir a aquella casa que iluminaba a lo lejos con sus pequeños faroles. Tal vez allí podrían obtener la ayuda que estaban buscando.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, aquí estoy de vuelta! Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir esta vez, ya que han pasado solo...¿cuánto, dos días? Agradezco haber tenido estas horas libres para seguir avanzando con esta historia. Es genial cuando la inspiración golpea fuerte en la cabeza jeje, es el único buen golpe que un escritor puede disfrutar. Gracias J0nas Nagera nuevamente por tu review, estos cachorros de verdad no aprenden, ¿cierto?, y para colmo arrastran a los Loud a todo esto cuando ellos solo querían disfrutar de unas vacaciones. Nah pero realmente les interesa ayudarlos. Después de todo, durante el poco tiempo que pudieron compartir, lo pasaron de maravillas. Por otro lado, ¿los dálmatas ahora creen que los Loud son los compinches de Hunter? Hmm...cómo podrán salirse de esa...**

**Muy bien, con esta rápida actualización, tanto que se asemeja al veloz Delgado, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir atentos a la historia!**


	11. Verdaderas intenciones

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. **Calle Dálmatas 101 **es propiedad de Disney. Estas series no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Verdaderas intenciones**

Dentro del edificio de Hunter, la malévola coleccionista de pieles disfrutaba de un té a los pies de las grandes jaulas repletas de dálmatas. Escuchaba algo indiferente el proceso de captura de los perros relatado por su sobrino, quien se veía bastante emocionado al respecto.

"Fue así tía: en primer lugar, Cuddles rastreó la presencia de los dálmatas en la ciudad. Luego, intenté seguirlos por mi cuenta día a día; grababa en mi teléfono todo lo que hacían, a dónde iban, a qué se dedicaban. Incluso llegué a ganar un pase VIP para conocer en persona a las Triple D, que son esas tres pequeñas actrices de allí." Las señala en una de las jaulas, ellas se veían totalmente aterradas. "Fue en ese momento cuando descubrí que tenían parentesco con aquellos dálmatas que intentaste capturar hace años." La mujer hace una mueca de desprecio, recordando su pasado intento fallido. "Otro día, hubo un revuelo en la ciudad por el descubrimiento de una dálmata que podía hacer arte. Al enterarme de la noticia, rápidamente fui al lugar en cuestión y tuve la posibilidad de perseguirla hasta dar con su lugar de residencia. Muy perspicaz de mi parte, ¿no?" Sonríe orgulloso, pero su tía solo rueda los ojos. "El resto fue pan comido. Espié sus movimientos hasta saber el nombre de cada uno de ellos, conocer sus gustos, sus personalidades, y toda la información que te fui enviando." Finaliza con una gran sonrisa.

"No era necesario aprenderse el nombre de todos ellos." Lo regaña con una mirada fría.

"Oh bueno, eso me ayudó a poder diferenciarlos más rápido, y no fue un trabajo muy fácil que digamos." Ríe algo nervioso.

"Sabes Hunter, cuando intenté capturar la primera generación de dálmatas en esos años que mencionaste, todo el trabajo me llevó apenas una semana. Y no un mes como te ha tomado a ti." Le cuenta con calma pero denotando furia en su rostro.

El chico traga un poco de saliva ante lo que respondería. "S-sí, pero…lamentablemente no te funcionó, es decir…con toda la información que fui recolectando, yo sí pude capturar a todos ellos." Juega un poco con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

Nuevamente la mujer lo mira con desdén. Da un trago largo a su té, le entrega la taza vacía en sus manos y se pone de pie observando las jaulas. "Yo no veo a todos ellos aquí."

"Oh bueno, sé que me faltaron unos pocos, pero al menos ya sabemos dónde viven. Si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo y capturarlos." Sonríe con malicia.

"Ya no es necesario." Lo detiene. "De hecho, creo que fue una buena idea dejar unos cuantos libres para que dejen más descendencia y así obtener un cargamento nuevo más adelante."

Los ojos del muchacho se estrellan, maravillado por la perfecta idea de su tía, aunque se preguntaba por qué querría tantos animales en su hogar. La malvada coleccionista abandona la sala, seguida por su fiel sobrino.

Los dálmatas son dejados solos en silencio, aún con sus caras largas y orejas caídas. Dylan había oído la conversación pero no le había prestado demasiada atención. Su pena era mayor a cualquier otra situación que lo rodeaba. Entristecido y con la mirada hacia el piso, sorbe su nariz soltando un pequeño llanto. Su mente todavía se centraba en esos humanos que habían compartido los días con ellos, y no podía creer que los habían traicionado de esa forma. No quería aceptarlo, le costaba muchísimo, pero parecía ser la cruda realidad.

Una pata lo palmea en su lomo. Era su compañero de ciencias y compinche, Dawkins. El can científico se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones y con los mismos pensamientos. Una mente tan brillante como la de él había sido burlada por el juego de un grupo de humanos que de seguro se habían hecho pasar por sus pares con sus mismos gustos. Él sí había parado su oreja ante las palabras dichas por el rubio, y el hecho de que éste había estudiado sus movimientos por semanas era la prueba suficiente de que los Loud habían sido enviados por él para atraerlos.

Dolly jamás había visto al genio de la familia demostrar sus afectos tan públicamente. Tal vez él no se había dado cuenta pero se encontraba abrazando a su hermano mayor para reconfortarlo. La skater, aunque también confusa y vacilante, no se creía del todo las palabras de Hunter. Desde el momento en que los Loud comenzaron a compartir sus gustos con ellos, había sentido en su interior que eran unas personas amables. De alguna manera tenía que voltear esa teoría inventada y buscar la forma de salir de allí. No podía permitir que se rindieran.

"Hermano, lo que dijo aquel chico es una locura." Se acerca lentamente hacia él.

Sin voltear a verla responde. "Lo sé, todavía no me lo creo."

"No me refiero a eso, sino que no me parece del todo cierto."

Dawkins se une a la conversación. "El hecho de que digas 'del todo' claramente demuestra que una parte de ti piensa que sí es real."

"Bueno, no quiero afirmar algo sino tengo pruebas al 100%, pero mi punto es que yo confío en ellos." Dice con firmeza.

"Dolly, está todo más que claro. Llegaron, se hicieron pasar por nuestros amigos, sacaron toda nuestra información y ahora desaparecieron por completo." El genio explica decepcionado.

La dálmata frota su pata en su cabeza intentando pensar en algo que apoye sus palabras. "Piensen en el tiempo que se tomaron para estar con nosotros, las cosas que hicieron por los pequeños…Delgado estaba muy contento cuando Lana le arregló sus rueditas." Aporta con un ejemplo, pero no ve convicción en ellos. "Da Vinci me contó lo mucho que significó para ella que Leni le dejara plasmar su arte en sus vestidos." Cuenta. Al no obtener respuesta, voltea a ver a sus hermanos menores y hace un gesto pidiendo ayuda.

"Es cierto chicos. Nadie antes se había preocupado tanto por mí y mis rueditas." Exclama sonriente el pequeño.

"¡Luan nos enseñó uno de sus libros de chistes y piensa traducirlo al idioma perruno!" Ladran en coro los Dimitri.

"Incluso la nerd se interesó por tus inventos o lo que sea que haces, Dawkins." Dice algo desinteresada Destiny.

"¿Lo ven? Hasta ellos notaron lo mucho que les importamos." Señala Dolly. "No podemos rendirnos así. Debemos pensar en algo hasta que vengan por nosotros."

"Eso que mencionaste, Destiny, me hizo notar que hasta Lisa entregó su dispositivo de traducción a Hunter para que nos entienda." Eso agarró desprevenido a todos. ¿Cómo era posible que el muchacho supiera exactamente lo que se estaban comunicando?

"Eso tiene que tener otra explicación." La dálmata mayor intenta alejarlo de ese pensamiento. "Por favor, chicos, recuerden que incluso nos dijeron que estarían encantados de volver a visitarnos en otras vacaciones. Si realmente fueran malvados, ¿tendrían esa intención?"

El científico da un largo suspiro. "Dolly…qué tan ingenua puedes ser…"

"No me importa lo que ustedes dos piensen, mis demás hermanos y yo trataremos de encontrar la forma de salir de aquí." Exclama con furia y determinación.

"Lo dudo mucho." Nuevamente, Cruella y Hunter se hacen presentes, ambos con una malévola sonrisa en sus rostros. "Dálmatas, conozcan a su futura dueña." Continúa el joven, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su tía para presentarla.

"Aww, qué bonitos que son." La mujer expresa falsa ternura, intentando acariciar a uno de ellos, que por poco muerde su mano. "Ugh, perro pulgoso." Se pone de pie y echa un vistazo rápido a todas las jaulas. "Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías. Es hora de comenzar con lo planeado: Hunter, toma a aquella pequeña sin manchas." Ordena. El chico voltea a ver a donde su mano indicaba, y ve a Dorothy entre un grupo de cachorros.

A pesar de ser todos de la misma raza, la pequeña era la única que aún no tenía esas distinguidas manchitas que tanto diferencia a los dálmatas de los demás. Mientras que el tiempo de aparición de estas motas se da entre las primeras dos semanas y el mes de vida, Dorothy aún no poseía ninguna en sus tres meses de existencia. Esto no era algo extraño según el perro científico, ya que existió un caso en el que un dálmata no había conseguido sus manchas hasta el año de vida; y como ese había otros ejemplos más.

"Um, de acuerdo." Con dificultad, Hunter logra sacar a la pequeña de la jaula. Como no paraba de moverse, le coloca unas esposas especiales para sus diminutas patas y la sostiene en brazos esperando por órdenes de su tía.

La mujer extrae una llave que tenía escondida bajo su gran tapado y la utiliza en una vieja cerradura ubicada sobre una gran pared. Su sobrino alza una ceja confuso. Nunca había notado esa cerradura allí. Inesperadamente, un panel se abre revelando un compartimiento donde había palancas y botones con luces que titilaban. Sin explicar nada, la coleccionista activa una de esas palancas y una gran compuerta se abre detrás de ellos.

El rubio solo trastabillaba, incapaz de expresar la confusión que tenía. En el tiempo que vivió en ese edificio, jamás supo que detrás de esa pared había una habitación secreta. Y el hecho de que aún había más palancas y botones por presionar significaba que ese lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba.

Cruella ingresa al cuarto, enciende las luces y descubre una máquina bastante aterradora. "Han pasado años desde que usé esto por última vez." Desempolva el mecanismo con sus manos. Éste consistía de una cinta de transporte hacia unas cuchillas que luego pasaba a un contenedor que aumentaba su temperatura interior en cuestión de segundos, terminando su recorrido en otros dos contenedores metálicos.

"¿Y eso q-qué es?" Pregunta con curiosidad Hunter, aún con Dorothy en sus manos. Por alguna razón desconocida, aprieta levemente a la pequeña contra su pecho, como si intentara protegerla.

"Aquí es donde obtendré lo que tanto anhelo de esos dálmatas." Señala las cuchillas. "Esas de allí se encargarán de arrancarles la piel en una forma tan eficaz que no se perderá nada de producto." Sigue con su dedo al siguiente sector de la máquina. "Allí dentro, la alta temperatura hará que la piel se endurezca y sea más fácil de producir para mis futuros tapados. Luego, al final verás dos contenedores más, donde se separarán el cuerpo de las hermosas pieles."

Hunter da un paso corto hacia atrás tras escuchar esa atrocidad, ¿entonces su tía abuela quería a los dálmatas para mutilarlos vivos y obtener sus pieles para su negocio? Todo este tiempo había tenido el pensamiento erróneo de que, en realidad, Cruella era una coleccionista de razas caninas, y sus pieles solo una afición, pero no que ella misma las producía.

La mujer voltea a ver a su sobrino, fuerza una sonrisa y señala a la cachorra en sus brazos, para luego indicarle con los ojos lo que tenía que hacer. El joven alza una ceja y gira levemente su cabeza para mirarla de reojo. "¿Qué?"

"Vamos, enciende la máquina y pruébala." Lo invita con la mano nuevamente. Las pupilas de Hunter se encogen ante el pedido, y baja la mirada para observar a la pequeña que intentaba zafarse de su agarre. "Oh, no te preocupes, no será una pérdida ya que no posee ninguna mancha, por lo tanto esa dálmata es inútil."

El chico comienza a generar pensamientos totalmente contrarios a los que había tenido en las últimas semanas respecto a los dálmatas. Contempla a todos los demás, aún enjaulados y tristes, esperando por su cruel movimiento. Todo este tiempo, su intención había sido la de acercarse más a su tía, porque sentía la necesidad de pertenecer a alguien. Siempre había sido un solitario que tendía a ser rechazado, por lo que no dudó en unirse a ella, aun sin saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con los cachorros. Y había algo más, algo que admiraba en aquella gran familia canina luego de conocerlos a la perfección; y era la unidad y el amor que se tenían entre todos. Algo de lo que él carecía en su vida.

"Hunter, ¿qué esperas?, arrójala ahora." La mujer comienza a impacientarse. "Recuerda que luego de esta misión te regalaré ese viaje al Caribe que tanto deseas." Al no recibir respuesta, nota que el chico comienza a dudar en su accionar, por lo que se acerca lentamente hacia él para tomar a la pequeña y hacerlo ella misma. Extiende su mano para agarrarla, pero sorpresivamente Hunter se hace a un lado. "¿Qué haces?" Lo intenta de nuevo pero el chico vuelve a esquivarla.

No hubo más tiempo para seguir ya que un estruendoso golpe en la puerta los desconcierta. Súbitamente, ésta sale volando por encima de sus cabezas, revelando del otro lado a dos equinos y dos humanos: eran Perla con su compañero Apollo, y los padres Loud, que habían llegado al rescate de los cachorros. Una alarma se enciende y decenas de hombres salen de sus habitaciones para contraatacar. Rápidamente, los equinos noquean a cada uno de ellos, propinándoles tremendas patadas con sus fuertes cascos. Cruella aprovecha el alboroto para arrebatar a Dorothy de las manos de su sobrino. Sin pensarlo dos veces, enciende la máquina que emite unos sonidos metálicos antes de empezar a reaccionar e impulsar sus engranajes, cobrando vida en unos pocos segundos. Dylan y sus hermanos cubren sus rostros para evitar ver esa escena, pero el joven De Vil baja una palanca que abre todas las jaulas, permitiéndoles la libertad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sala se comienza a llenar de dálmatas corriendo por doquier, intentando escapar de ese lugar espeluznante. La ola de cachorros atropella a la coleccionista que pierde el control de la bebé, cayendo en brazos de Lynn Sr. "Descuida pequeña, ya estás a salvo." Le sonríe.

"No pierdan más tiempo y escapen por allí." Señala Hunter con su mano. Había ocurrido todo tan rápido que los dálmatas no sabían si creerle o no, pero no tuvieron opción al ver a sus hermanos menores correr hacia un largo pasillo que los llevaba hacia un portón que conectaba con el callejón detrás del edificio.

Todos emprenden el camino y, antes de retirarse, los Loud reconocen el rostro del joven. "Tú eres-"

"No es momento de explicaciones, ¡solo váyanse!" Les ordena con autoridad, a lo que ellos asienten.

El rubio permanece de pie, observando cómo se levanta la mujer lentamente. Luego de esperar por tanto tiempo tener el respeto de uno de sus familiares más cercanos y exitosos, había decido pasarse de bando, y ayudar a los animales. El por qué era lo que su tía más ansiaba saber.

Con una sonrisa aún malévola, y que no parecía decepcionada por sus acciones, finalmente lo mira a los ojos. "Querido Hunter, acabas de arruinar nuestro plan." Limpia un poco de sangre que tenía en el labio producto de un golpe que le había dado uno de los cachorros accidentalmente. "No te culpo, hubiera sido muy espantoso reproducir esas imágenes en frente de todos los pequeños, ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quisiste evitar?" El chico solo la mira con atención, sabía que no le dejaría pasar por alto lo que había hecho. "Muy bien, quiero que sepas que simplemente ya no te necesitaré." Comienza a retirarse. Esto tomó por sorpresa al rubio, era imposible que se fuera sin aunque sea darle un castigo. "Qué lástima que mi sobrino preferido haya decidido traicionarme de esa forma." Suelta en un tono dramático aunque falso, aún de espaldas. La puerta se cierra, quedando el chico solitario, en una sala donde ahora solo abundaba el silencio.

La coleccionista no era tonta, conocía sobre la naturaleza de Hunter e intentaba aprovecharse de ello, incluso hasta en este momento. Cuando parecía que finalmente conseguiría a alguien que lo respetase por sus acciones, algo en el fondo de su corazón le dijo que esa no era la forma correcta. Y ciertamente era verdad, los pobres animales no tenían la culpa de que su tía abuela sea una coleccionista empedernida y psicópata, capaz de asesinar a una familia tan leal como la de los Dálmata. Quién sabe cuántas otras familias caninas más la mujer había quebrado con el solo hecho de hacer pieles para su negocio y placer. No importaban sus últimas palabras, su necesidad de compañía y amistad no eran más que las vidas de unos seres tan bondadosos.

Repentinamente, una voz lejana rompe el silencio que lo rodeaba. Se gira y ve a los Loud sobre ambos caballos que venían a toda velocidad por el pasillo. "¡Capturaron a los dálmatas!" Exclama el hombre a medida que se acercaban.

Esto provocó que las orejas de Hunter se pararan como si fuera un can más. "¡¿Qué sucedió?!"

"Al salir por ese portón los cachorros fueron encerrados en un contenedor gigante que los esperaba justo al final del pasillo."

"¿Cómo pasó eso?" Ahora entendía porque Cruella no estaba preocupada ni en lo más mínimo. Tenía preparada otra trampa, y le había funcionado perfectamente. "Rayos, iré por la puerta delantera y los sorprenderé por allí, tal vez algo se me ocurra."

"Vamos contigo." Sugiere Rita.

"No, ustedes quédense y llamen a sus hijos, tenemos que recuperar a los dálmatas entre todos." Antes de retirarse les lanza un dispositivo que les permitía rastrearlos. "Ubíquenlos con eso, la última vez que los chequeé aún estaban cerca del descampado donde capturamos a los últimos dálmatas." Acelera el paso y sube las escaleras rápidamente.

Lynn Sr. toma el GPS y comienza a manipularlo en busca de sus queridos hijos. "Con que él fue quien los engañó, e hizo que me sintiera casi a morir." Aprieta su puño.

"Calma querido, no es el momento de recordar eso. ¡Mira!" Una luz verde parpadeaba en la pantalla del aparato. "Allí marca el paradero de nuestros bebés."

Mientras tanto, los niños Loud se encontraban en aquella casa que habían visto a lo lejos. El único lugar habitado en la zona, para ser exactos. Allí vivía una joven solitaria, que prácticamente no tenía contacto con nadie más que con sus queridas mascotas: un perro, un gato y un loro.

"¿Y por qué decidiste alejarte tanto de la civilización?" Pregunta Lisa con curiosidad mientras recibía un vaso de limonada por parte de su hospedadora.

La chica suspira. "Solo me siento cómoda conviviendo con mis queridos amigos aquí." Sostiene en un fuerte abrazo a los tres animales.

"¿Y por qué marcaste este lugar como un estudio contable en el mapa?" Inquiere Lori consultando su celular nuevamente luego de haberlo cargado allí mismo.

"Ah, eso… Lo hice hace un par de meses para recibir visitas y ver si así podía conocer a alguien." Ríe nerviosa.

"Esa no es una forma adecuada para conocer gente, mujer." Reclama la genio luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

"Oh, bueno. De todas formas solo recibí diez personas desde que lo puse." Todos la miran asombrados por saber quiénes habían sido. "Y…son ustedes chicos." Luan emite una pequeña carcajada tomando esas palabras como un chiste, pero se calla rápidamente antes de ser regañada por sus hermanos.

"Aww, pobre de ti, si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga." Se acerca Leni y le ofrece un cálido abrazo.

La chica se avergüenza ante el afecto y suelta una risita. "Oh bueno, podría considerarlo." Mira de reojo a sus compañeros animales, como si les pidiera permiso para recibir la amistad de esas personas desconocidas, a lo que ellos solo ruedan los ojos, dándole a entender que no era necesaria su autorización.

"Am, no quiero parecer una insensible y todo eso pero…¿no vinimos aquí para llamar a papá y mamá, y averiguar el paradero de los dálmatas?" Recalca Lana algo impacientada.

"Ya estoy en eso." Dice la rubia mayor marcando el número de sus padres.

"Ah, lo siento chicos. No quería interferir con su búsqueda." Dice con tristeza la chica solitaria.

"Descuida, no lo estás haciendo, pero ya que Lana tocó el tema nuevamente-"

"¿Conoces a algún secuestrador de animales por la zona?" La modista interrumpe a su hermana genio.

La mujer retrocede del susto y toma a sus mascotas en un asfixiante abrazo. "¡¿Qué?!, ¿hay un secuestrador de animales por aquí?" Tiembla sin parar.

Lincoln corre a su hermana de escena y explica mejor la situación. "Tal vez no estés enterada pero una mujer llamada Cruella anda por la ciudad robando cachorros de dálmatas, solo DÁLMATAS." Resalta la palabra para calmarla. "Y bueno, em…se llevó a los de una familia amiga…" Intenta no revelar mucho sobre la gran familia perruna, ni que ellos estaban tan involucrados. "¿Sabes algo de ella?"

Tras escuchar ese peculiar hecho, la dueña de casa alza una ceja sin soltar a sus compañeros. "La verdad, no. Y tampoco me gustaría saberlo, gracias."

"Oh, ¡hola papá!" La voz de Lori corta la conversación. "S-sí, bueno…es una larga historia, pero-" Del otro lado podían oírse los regaños enfurecidos del señor Loud. "Por favor, solo dime dónde se encuentran ahora mismo. Arreglaremos lo otro cuando todo esto pase." Pasaron un par de intercambios más de palabras hasta que finalmente cortó. La rubia voltea a ver a todos. "Papá y mamá están en la guarida donde tenían secuestrados a los dálmatas, le dije que me envíe la dirección lo más rápido posible así que prepárense para emprender el viaje." Ordena como toda buena hermana mayor.

"¿Sabes si están todos bien?" Pregunta con preocupación la fontanera.

"Seguro que sí, pero tenemos que ir rápido para evitar que algo malo les suceda."

En pocos segundos, los Loud se preparan para abandonar el pequeño hogar de la adolescente. Ella los observa quieta mientras se ponen en marcha, planeando la ida hacia el destino, que por cierto ya tenían luego de que Lynn Sr. la enviara correctamente por celular.

Leni voltea y la ve, llevaba una mirada caída e insegura. "Oye, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?" Todos giran sus cabezas ante el ofrecimiento.

La chica de cabellos castaños titubea la respuesta. "N-no…no puedo."

Los Loud alzan sus cejas en señal de sorpresa. "¿Por qué?" Inquiere la rubia de dieciséis años, entristeciendo la mirada.

"Lo siento pero…no puedo dejar a mis mascotas solas aquí."

"¡Pero ellos también pueden venir!" Alienta la amante del lodo. "Yo soy la mejor comunicándome con los animales, y puedo ver claramente las ganas que tienen de ser parte de esta aventura." Le guiña con una sonrisa.

Esto provoca una risita en la chica pero inmediatamente cambia de expresión. "Pero, ¿y si los capturan también?" Los tres ruedan los ojos y se muerden los labios. Sabían exactamente que su tímida dueña evitaba salir de su casa a toda costa.

"No permitiré que eso suceda." Le asegura la gemela de gorra roja, tomándola del brazo.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?" Pregunta Leni.

"Brittany." Revela jugando con sus cabellos. "Ya me dirán ustedes sus nombres en el camino." Ríe nerviosa.

"Oh, qué lindo nombre, y veo que hace juego con tu perro." La modista acaricia al can. "¿Cómo se llaman ellos?"

La recién presentada señala al perro nombrándolo como Jeff, a la gata como Kiara y al loro como Klaus. "Me sorprende que hayas notado eso de mi nombre, porque lo dices por su raza, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Leni expresa alegría con una gran sonrisa. "El Bretón Español es una raza muy bonita." Cumplimenta al can que le responde con una cariñosa lamida en el cachete. Los demás Loud permanecen sorprendidos por el conocimiento de su hermana sobre razas caninas.

No pierden más tiempo y salen a toda prisa hacia su destino, con cuatro acompañantes nuevos. Brittany no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Se había decidido a salir de su zona de confort, con unas personas totalmente desconocidas pero que le habían caído bien desde el momento que pisaron su casa. Tal vez será porque eran las primeras personas con las que hablaba en meses, pero se sentía emocionada por lo que viviría en esta nueva aventura.

\- o -

Afuera del edificio de Hunter, un helicóptero era enganchado al contenedor gigante en el que se encontraban los dálmatas. Adentro del mismo, los mayores intentaban abrir con golpes y patadas la pequeña compuerta que los había engañado, creyendo que era la salida al callejón. Era sorprendente el detalle de su interior, ya que simulaba perfectamente el exterior de un edificio, con tachos de basura y balcones saliendo de sus paredes repletas de grafitis. Solo un maestro de la pintura podría haber sido capaz de realizar semejante obra para confundirlos de esa forma.

Allí, junto a los hombres que se preparaban para el despegue, Cruella esperaba por los adultos y su sobrino, quienes probablemente saldrían en busca de los cachorros. El gato lampiño, Cuddles, permanecía a su lado, con su cola ondeante y ojos amarillos. "Cuando venga ya sabes qué hacer."

Hunter corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del edificio, su mente aún en los sucesos recientes. Su tía, alguien a quien admiraba mucho por su exitoso pasar en el negocio de la indumentaria, y quien lo había contactado para una misión importante, terminó siendo una maniática asesina de animales. Su afán por ser alguien útil en su familia lo había enceguecido completamente, no permitiéndole ni siquiera notar la absurda cantidad de perros que le pedía para "cuidar en casa".

Jamás había vivido con ella, por ende, no conocía en qué tipo de hogar residía la mujer. Él asumía que se trataba de una mansión rica con miles de habitaciones y mayordomos, en donde los canes serían tratados como reyes. Desde chico siempre había anhelado tener perros como mascotas, miles de ellos. Por lo que pertenecer a una gran familia de gran renombre en una lujosa mansión le vendría como anillo al dedo para cumplir su sueño.

No mentía cuando decía que era aficionado a los perros. Y es que sentía que simpatizaba mucho con ellos y, además, algo a lo que ni siquiera él sabía darle una respuesta, podía entenderlos. Un poder que probablemente todo dueño de una mascota querría tener. Él lo poseía, y nunca lo había revelado, a nadie. Bueno, solo a una persona, y a una persona equivocada. Pero lo había hecho solo por la razón de que esa misma persona lo había contactado diciéndole que tenía la certeza de que él sería fundamental para esta misión. Es como si Cruella sabía de antemano sobre su secreto, y por eso lo contactó.

Su recorrido al exterior del edificio no le había tomado más que cinco minutos, pero fue el tiempo que usó para pensar en todo esto. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el helicóptero, se esconde para observar el panorama: dos hombres terminaban de reforzar el enganche de la aeronave con el contenedor, otros dos se encontraban en la cabina esperando por la orden de despegue, y Cruella permanecía de espalda junto a su compañero felino, observando el trabajo de sus secuaces. SU compañero felino y SUS secuaces, los de Hunter, no los de Cruella. Porque ella le había regalado todo ese edificio y ese equipo de élite con la condición de que cumpliera con su palabra. Fue estupendo ser el jefe de todo eso mientras duró. Ahora ya estaba perdido.

Sacude su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos. Su misión ahora era salvar a los cachorros, incluso aunque luego éstos lo vieran con odio. Era casi imposible, estaba solo, necesitaba la ayuda de los Loud. Saca su teléfono y contacta a los padres aún dentro del edificio. "Vamos, contesten, contesten…" Repite con nervios apretujando el dispositivo en sus manos.

Adentro, el señor Loud recibe la llamada y ve que es un número desconocido. Algo dubitativo, responde y, sin poder creerlo, oye la voz de Hunter. "¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi número? ¡¿También hurgaste nuestros números de teléfono?!" Escupe con furia.

El _stalker_ profesional intenta sosegarlo. "Por favor, quiero ayudarlos, cooperen conmigo."

Rita le arranca el teléfono de las manos a su esposo y continúa la conversación. "Solo porque sabemos que nuestros hijos están bien y en camino te escucharemos."

"De acuerdo, necesito que se dirijan a la salida donde fueron atrapados los dálmatas. Ya han colocado la puerta verdadera en su lugar pero está sellada. Díganle a sus compañeros que la golpeen con todas sus fuerzas, estoy seguro que podrán aflojarla." Explica refiriéndose a Perla y Apollo. "Esto causará una distracción y así podré arrebatarle el control remoto a mi tía para liberar a los dálmatas."

"Está bien." Asiente la mujer.

"Pero háganlo de inmediato porque en unos pocos minutos despegarán con todos ellos." Los apura. "Ah, y una cosa más. A un costado del interruptor de la luz verán un pequeño botón rojo, presiónenlo y verán a los padres de los cachorros. Afortunadamente, mi tía nunca los notó."

Ante esto, Lynn y Rita jadean del asombro. Casi que se habían olvidado por completo de sus pares perrunos. Inmediatamente, la señora Loud corre hacia dicho botón y lo presiona, dejándoles contemplar la prisión de vidrio en la que se encontraban Doug y Delilah, ya en condiciones preocupantes.

Al haberse encontrado en un cuarto totalmente blindado, ningún ruido había sido capaz de penetrar las paredes de la habitación, por lo que no se habían enterado de nada de lo que había sucedido recientemente. Los pobres dálmatas llevaban rostros de derrota y devastación. Al sentir el movimiento de su jaula, creían que era su turno de ser lanzados a la máquina de pieles, pero no. Al alzar sus miradas, notan con total sorpresa a sus pares humanos, quienes los contemplan totalmente adoloridos por su estado.

Rápidamente, Lynn recuerda las palabras del rubio y se dirige junto a los equinos a aquel portón de salida, dejando a su esposa allí para tratar de liberar a los canes adultos, a medida que los ponía al tanto de la situación. "Descuiden chicos, sus hijos están todos bien, y ahora mismo vamos en su rescate." Abraza la jaula de vidrio en un intento de demostrarles afecto simbólicamente.

Afuera, Hunter continúa observando a los malhechores, esperando ansiosamente por la señal para dar el siguiente paso. Al ojear el lugar, nota que su compañero Cuddles no se encontraba junto a su tía, como lo estaba hace unos pocos minutos. Se desespera mirando hacia todos lados para divisarlo pero, inesperadamente, recibe un fuerte arañazo en su pierna derecha y una embestida posterior, volteándolo al suelo.

Cruella oye el alboroto y gira para ver lo que pasó. "Oh, querido sobrino, has vuelto." Se acerca hacia él. El chico la mira fijo a los ojos y con dientes apretados, aguantando el dolor de la herida. "Mira muchacho, yo no quiero ponerme en contra tuyo. Eres el único que puede ayudarme a salir adelante con este proyecto."

"¡¿Proyecto de matar animales?!" Exclama casi interrumpiéndola. "Yo no me anoté para hacer eso." Intenta levantarse pero siente unas garras apoyándose en su herida, lo que le provoca un intenso dolor. Voltea a ver a su viejo compañero. "Cuddles, ¿por qué me haces esto?"

Cruella lo toma del mentón y vuelve a traer su mirada hacia ella. "Mira Hunter, esos pequeños no serán sacrificados en este mismo instante, no te preocupes. Estacionarán en esa caja por 6 meses para que sus pieles maduren y así mejore su calidad. En ese tiempo seguro te olvidarás de ellos. Es más, si quieres puedes venir conmigo en la limusina, nos iremos a una de mis fábricas en París." Hace una oferta tentadora. "Allí podrás tener toda la atención que quieras, manejar el negocio, y de paso tomarte unas vacaciones, ¿qué dices?"

El adolescente estalla sin darle tiempo a esbozar una de sus falsas sonrisas. "Esto es todo ilegal, ¡¿cómo puede la gente permitir un negocio de pieles?!, ¡¿no se dan cuenta que hieren a los pobres animales y sus familias?! ¡Ellos son como nosotros, viven para alimentar, enseñar y ver crecer a sus hijos!"

"Bla, bla, bla…" La mujer hace un gesto con su mano denotando aburrimiento.

De repente, un estruendo desconcierta a todos. Era la señal que Hunter le había pedido a los Loud para continuar con su plan. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Cruella toma a su sobrino de la chaqueta y lo lanza hacia el contenedor donde estaban los dálmatas. En una acción totalmente coordinada, Cuddles presiona el botón del control que permite abrir la pequeña puerta y así enviar al joven al interior de la enorme caja de concreto. Con una simple señal de mano, el helicóptero toma vuelo y comienza a alejarse lentamente del lugar.

Lynn, Perla y Apollo observan boquiabiertos la partida de la aeronave. Cruella toma su limusina y se aleja triunfante. En el edificio, Rita se las había arreglado para quebrar el fuerte vidrio de la jaula con herramientas que había encontrado allí, y abrazaba con delicadeza a los perros adultos. En el interior de la caja transportada, Hunter miraba con remordimiento a todos los dálmatas capturados.

* * *

**Uff, difícil capítulo. Realmente me tomó todo este tiempo para pulirlo bien ya que no quería que queden cosas inconclusas o enredadas, al menos eso espero. Pero bueno, ¡nuevo personaje!...perdón por eso. Ya sé que hay muchos personajes principales en la historia y tal vez sea algo difícil reconocer y tener un seguimiento de todos, pero prometo que es el último que incluiré. Incluso tuve que eliminar un par que inicialmente eran parte de la historia pero como recurrentes, ejemplos: Clarissa (la Corgi vecina de los dálmatas) y un par de amigas de Dolly.**

**Respecto a la nueva acompañante de los Loud, lo que quise decir con el parecido de su nombre con el de la raza de su perro que menciona Leni, es porque en inglés ésta se llama Brittany Spaniel. ¡Muy bien Leni por notarlo! ****Ah, y Hunter sabía que su tía estaba metida en el negocio de la indumentaria pero NO que también hacía pieles de animales. Aclaro por si las moscas.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por su lectura, como en todos los capítulos, y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima. ¡Cuídense y saludos!**


End file.
